Shocking News
by catgurl83
Summary: What is wrong with Ruthie? The family gathers to find out. Complete
1. Symptoms

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I am not making any money off of this story. Trust me, I am not worth suing.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title:  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think, good or bad. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com : - )  
  
Summary: In this story, Matt is 25. He and Sarah live in New York, are still in med. school, and have a five-month-old daughter named Charlene after Grandpa Charles, who died a week before her birth. Mary is 23 and is still a flight attendant but now she works for really big airline and lives in New York. She is dating a new character. Lucy is 22 and married to Kevin. They still live in GlenOke. Simon is almost eighteen and a senior in high school. Ruthie is fifteen and a sophomore in high school. The twins are seven and in second grade.  
  
Rating: PG., just to be on the safe side.  
  
Author's note: This has nothing to do with Earthquake in GlenOke. I really was planning on working on the sequel but this story pretty much made me write it.  
  
**********  
  
Ruthie ran up the front steps. She was running late. She should have been home about a half-hour ago. But she had lost track of time.  
  
After school, she had gone to a friend's house to study for a math test they would be taking the next day. She really did not like the last few weeks of school. There were so many tests that the students had to take.  
  
Inside, she went directly to her bedroom. She wanted to change into something clean for dinner. She yanked a pair of jeans and a T-shirt out of her dresser drawers and went into the bathroom to put them on.  
  
Downstairs, everyone was almost ready for dinner. Lucy was just finishing setting the table. She and Kevin lived two blocks away and still spent quite a bit of time with the family.  
  
"Did you wash your hands?" Ruthie asked Sam and David when they came to the table. The twins both hated to take baths and wash their hands. They loved to play outside in the dirt though.  
  
"Yeah." David rolled his eyes.  
  
"Show us." Lucy ordered.  
  
The twins grumbled as they presented their hands for inspection.  
  
Lucy shook her head. "Go wash them."  
  
The boys both rolled their eyes but they did as they were told.  
  
A few minutes later everyone was seated at the table. Eric had said a prayer.  
  
"How are your classes going?" Simon asked Lucy before taking a bit of roast beef.  
  
"Good." Lucy smiled. "I love it. The deeper we get into theology, the more interesting it gets."  
  
"Have you decided on a major?" Kevin took a bit of his roll.  
  
Simon shrugged. "Not really. I am thinking about several different careers. I can't decide."  
  
"You could go into theology." Lucy suggested, grinning.  
  
He shook his head. "That just doesn't interest me like it does you and Dad."  
  
"Or law enforcement." Kevin suggested.  
  
"I don't think so." Annie said. She did not want her son to be a police officer. It was bad enough that her son-in-law was in the dangerous line of work.  
  
"I think he should be an accountant." Ruthie smiled at Lucy. "Remember when we were all younger how we'd go to Simon for loans?"  
  
Lucy smiled reminiscently. "You were always so good with money Simon. I think Ruthie is right."  
  
Simon shrugged again. "Maybe."  
  
"You." Ruthie covered her mouth as she started coughing. They were deep racking coughs.  
  
Everyone watched her in concern. She was very pale when she finally stopped coughing.  
  
"Are you okay Honey?" Annie asked anxiously.  
  
Ruthie took a sip of her soda. "I'm fine Mom. I guess I just swallowed wrong."  
  
Her mother looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Really." Ruthie added. She took a bit of corn.  
  
Annie took a bit of her roast beef still watching Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie turned to her brother-in-law. "Catch any interesting criminals lately?"  
  
"Criminals aren't interesting Ruthie." Kevin admonished.  
  
Ruthie rolled her eyes. "So?"  
  
Kevin shook his head. "Just your average criminals today."  
  
"No shoot outs?" Sam asked with disappointment.  
  
"Shoot outs aren't something good." Annie told her son.  
  
The twins shrugged. Both boys loved watching old cowboy movies.  
  
The conversation went on but Ruthie found it hard to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight for longer then a few minutes. She kept returning to the fact that her head was pounding and she was very tired.  
  
***********  
  
"Ruthie?"  
  
"Ruthie?"  
  
Ruthie finally looked up after the teacher called her name a third time. "Yes?"  
  
"What is the answer?"  
  
"Um," Ruthie thought hard, "I don't know."  
  
"What was the question?" The teacher was frowning.  
  
"I." She searched her mind, desperately trying to find some hint.  
  
"You don't know," the teacher surmised.  
  
"No," she admitted. Several other students snickered. This was the first time they had ever seen Ruthie like this. She almost always knew the answers.  
  
"Have you listened to anything I have said today?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"What have we been discussing?"  
  
This was history so it was something from the past. Last week they had discussed world war two. "The great depression?" She guessed, while glancing down at the chapter index in her book.  
  
The teacher arched an eyebrow. "Correct. Pay closer attention from now on."  
  
Ruthie sighed in relief. She had figured that out just in time. She was just glad that this was her last class and it would be over in about ten minutes.  
  
"You okay?" Her friend Patricia asked as they left the classroom several minutes later.  
  
"Huh? I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." Patricia nodded. "Do you want to go riding with me?"  
  
"Sure." She hadn't been riding in several days.  
  
Patricia's mother drove them to the stable. She would come get them two hours later, she told them.  
  
The girls saddled their horses.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
Ruthie thought a moment. "The southeast trail. I think it is beautiful in spring."  
  
"It is my favorite trail all year long." Patricia stated.  
  
The girls mounted their horses.  
  
"I'm so glad that school is almost over for the year."  
  
Ruthie nodded in agreement. "So am I."  
  
"I am so ready for a break. I want to spend all summer riding."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Patricia sighed. "I hate final exams though. I have a biology test tomorrow. I just hope that I do okay on it. It isn't even something I can study for tonight. If I don't know it now, then I'm not going to learn it over night. What about you?" She waited a moment. "Ruthie?"  
  
Ruthie blinked a few times.  
  
"Ruthie?" Patricia turned to stare at her friend. "Ruthie? Are you all right?"  
  
Ruthie tried to sit up straighter in her saddle. Everything was beginning to spin. She blinked rapidly trying to get rid of the spots dancing in front of her eyes. Her efforts were in vain. Everything was getting worse.  
  
"Ruthie?" Patricia asked loudly. Her voice was filled with fear and worry now.  
  
"I." Ruthie forced the word out. She vaguely registered that only the one word had gotten past her suddenly dry lips. She swallowed and tried again, making herself focus on the words. "I. don't feel." She slumped forward farther in the saddle.  
  
"We should go back to the stable." Patricia whispered.  
  
Ruthie tried to listen to the words but her attempt failed. Everything around her was fading.  
  
*********  
  
Annie stepped outside the house and gasped. "What are you doing?"  
  
David looked up. "What?"  
  
Annie gestured to the side of the house.  
  
Sam shrugged. "We painted it."  
  
"Brown." David added unnecessarily.  
  
Annie stared at the house. "That isn't paint."  
  
"Nope," the boys said in unison. They were unconcerned.  
  
Annie stepped forward and picked up a paintbrush. "It is mud."  
  
"Yep." Again they spoke in unison.  
  
"Why did you do this?"  
  
"White is boring," Sam stated.  
  
"Why didn't you ask your father and I before you 'painted' the house?"  
  
"Because you would have said no," David told her.  
  
Annie sighed. Sometimes she wondered how these two could be so different from their brothers and sisters. This was one of those times.  
  
"Stay right there." She went back inside and returned a few minutes later with an armload of towels. The boys were covered in mud.  
  
Annie picked up the hose.  
  
"Can we run through it?" David asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Annie answered firmly. She quickly rinsed the mud off of them and then tossed towels to them. "Dry off and then go inside and shower so you don't get a cold."  
  
She turned toward the wall after they had gone inside. She couldn't understand how they had covered so much of the wall with mud so quickly. They had only been out here unsupervised for about fifteen minutes.  
  
She finished and turned the hose off. The phone started ringing just as she stepped into the house. She tossed the dirty paintbrushes into the sink and grabbed the phone on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Mrs. Camden?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?" Annie asked curiously.  
  
"I'm Dr. Randolph from the hospital."  
  
Annie sank down into a chair. "Is Eric all right?"  
  
"Eric?"  
  
"Eric isn't there?"  
  
"My patient isn't named Eric ma'am."  
  
Annie blinked. She had been so sure that Eric had had another heart attack. But if he wasn't the patient who was? Could Kevin have been hurt? No, they would have called Lucy. "Who?" She whispered it but he heard her.  
  
"My patient is Ruthie Camden. Are you her mother?"  
  
"Yes. What is wrong with her?"  
  
The doctor hesitated. "Your daughter passed out while riding a little while ago. Her friend went back to the stable for help and someone called 911. She has been here for about ten minutes. Her friend gave the ambulance driver your number."  
  
"But why?" Annie whispered. "What is wrong with Ruthie?"  
  
"I'm not sure. We are running tests right now. We should know sometime this evening."  
  
"I. We will be there soon. Thank you doctor." Annie hung the phone up with numb fingers. She ran up the stairs. "Sam, David!"  
  
"What?" Both boys stepped out of their bedroom. Their hair was still wet and Sam was pulling his T-shirt on.  
  
"Finish getting dressed." She forced her voice to stop quivering.  
  
"Is something wrong Mom?" David asked in concern. Their mother was always so strong. She never acted like this.  
  
"Is it Daddy?" Sam asked softly.  
  
"Your father is fine." She assured them. "Ruthie is in the hospital. I don't know what is wrong but it happened while she was riding. We have to go there now."  
  
The twins turned toward the stairs. "We are ready." They said together.  
  
*********  
  
Eric pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache. For some reason, he just couldn't get this sermon right. He had been working on it for several days now and he couldn't get the kinks out.  
  
He picked up his latest copy from the desk in front of him and crumpled it into a ball. He squeezed it until it was as small as he could get it and then tossed it into the garbage can.  
  
He sighed in relief when the phone rang. He needed a distraction right now. "Hello?"  
  
"Eric."  
  
"What's wrong Annie?" He heard the fear and desperation in his wife's voice.  
  
"The hospital just called. Something is wrong with Ruthie. The doctor wouldn't say but I think it's bad Eric."  
  
"I'll meet you there." He dropped the phone back into its cradle and stood up.  
  
************  
  
"Honey I'm home." Matt called as he stepped into his apartment. He laughed when Sarah stepped into the room scowling.  
  
Sarah hated it when he did that. "Can't you come up with something creative?" She stepped closer so that she could kiss him.  
  
"Nope." Matt answered cheerfully and stepped to the left so he could avoid the slap to his arm. He walked down the hallway and stepped into the first bedroom. He slowly moved over to the crib. He gazed down at the baby lying there. He would never tire of watching his daughter Charlene (Charlie for short) sleep.  
  
Charlie had turned five-months-old two days before. She had been born a week after her great grandfather Charles's death from Alzheimer's. Matt and Sarah had already picked out a name but had changed their minds the second they saw the baby. They had instantly known that they should name her after Charles.  
  
Charlie was a sweet quiet baby. She rarely cried. If she did cry, Matt and Sarah knew that there was a good reason.  
  
She had bright, clear, blue eyes. She had been born with a full head of curly brown hair that Sarah loved to adorn with bows. Both of her grandmothers had instantly fallen in love with her the second they had set eyes on her three months before.  
  
Ruthie adored Charlie. When Matt and Sarah had visited three months before Ruthie had loved to dress her. She said that Charlie was much more fun then the twins had been because, unlike the boys, she could wear dresses.  
  
Matt laughed as he remembered the fight over whom they would stay with. Both sides of the family wanted to have Charlie staying with them. Matt and Sarah had finally decided to stay in a hotel to stop the bickering.  
  
Sarah stepped into the room with the cordless phone in her hand. She was slightly pale. "It is your father," she whispered. "I think something is wrong."  
  
Matt took the phone. "Dad? What's up?"  
  
"It's Ruthie."  
  
"What?" Matt asked in shock.  
  
"Apparently Ruthie blacked out while riding earlier." Eric explained wearily.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"We're all here at the hospital. They are doing some tests on her right now." Eric paused briefly. "I think it is bad Matt."  
  
"We will be on the next plane," Matt stated. He didn't need to think about it. He had to be there. He had to know what was wrong with his youngest sister.  
  
When he pressed the button to disconnect Sarah was already packing a bag for the baby. He met her eyes. "Thank you." She was always so supportive.  
  
********  
  
Simon had been at a friend's house for several hours doing homework. He stepped into the house and looked around. Where was everyone? "Mom?" He called.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Mom?!" He called again.  
  
Again, there was no answer.  
  
Simon walked into the kitchen. He glanced around. A piece of paper was lying on the counter. He picked it up. It said: Simon, the boys and I are headed to the hospital. Ruthie is ill. I don't know what is wrong yet. Please meet us as soon as you get this. Love, Mom.  
  
Simon dropped the note and spun around. He needed to get to the hospital.  
  
*********  
  
Lucy stepped into her house. She was carrying a heavy stack of books that she had just gotten from the library.  
  
She set the books on the kitchen table and walked to the fridge. She had no idea what she was going to make for dinner. Right now, all she was thinking about was finals.  
  
"Lucy."  
  
She looked toward the living room door and smiled at Kevin. Her smile faded when she saw his expression.  
  
"Luce." Kevin stepped closer.  
  
Lucy closed the fridge. "What's wrong?" Her face fell. "Is it my father?"  
  
Kevin pulled his wife into his arms. "Eric is fine."  
  
"Then.?"  
  
"Ruthie blacked out earlier, while riding."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She is at the hospital. They are running tests. They should know what is wrong later this evening."  
  
Lucy turned toward the door. "Let's go."  
  
********  
  
Mary stepped into her apartment with a sigh. She was exhausted. She had been up since the middle of the night. She had had a flight at four this morning.  
  
Right now, all she wanted to do was take a steaming hot shower and fall into her bed. She would probably fall a sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.  
  
She dropped her things onto the coffee table and walked across the room. The light on the answering machine was blinking. She pressed the button and then walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich.  
  
She spread peanut butter and jelly on bread as a message from one of her friends played.  
  
She listened to a librarian say that the book she ordered was in as she poured a glass of milk.  
  
She took a sip of milk just before she heard Matt's voice. "Mary, Mary are you there? If you are there answer the phone." He sighed. "When you get this, call home."  
  
The next message played. "Mary? Mary? I guess you aren't home." Eric sighed. "Listen, call as soon as you get this."  
  
Mary waited tensely as three more messages from her father, two from Matt, and three hang ups played. What was wrong? Something definitely was up.  
  
She grabbed the phone and punched in her parent's number. She sighed in frustration as it just rang and rang.  
  
She hung up and grabbed her address book. She put in another number. After several rings the phone was answered. "Hello?"  
  
Mary sighed in relief. "Hi Aunt Julie. My parents aren't home."  
  
Julie cut her off. "Mary. Did you just get home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your dad has been trying to reach you for several hours. Ruthie is hurt."  
  
"What happened?" Mary demanded.  
  
"We don't know everything yet." Julie warned. "But she blacked out while riding. The doctors are still waiting for test results to come back."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Julie. I'll be there as soon as possible." She ran into her bedroom to throw some things into a bag. So much for a shower and sleep. Maybe she could snooze on the flight.  
  
*********  
  
Author's note: What is wrong with Ruthie? Let me know what you think. 


	2. What is wrong with Ruthie?

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not worth suing, trust me. :-)  
  
Title: Shocking news  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Summary: What is wrong with Ruthie?  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. It helps me think. :-) My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just so you know, I realize that the ages I'm using aren't realistic. I'm fudging a little bit because it fits my story better that way. :-) The information I present in this story on the disease can be found at http:\\www.patientcenters.com. I am not a doctor so most of the information came from the site. However, any mistakes are mine not the sites. :-)  
  
**********  
  
"Where am I?" Ruthie wondered as she slowly came awake. She opened her eyes and stared at the immaculate room she was in. She was in the hospital. Questions flooded her mind. The last thing she remembered was going horseback riding with Patricia.  
  
Had something happened? Did her horse throw her?  
  
She glanced over at the table by the bed. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She pressed the button down.  
  
A few minutes later a nurse walked into the room. She smiled. "I see you finally woke up. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm really tired. How long did I sleep?"  
  
"About three and a half hours."  
  
Ruthie frowned. Why would she sleep so long? Had her horse thrown her? Did she have a head injury? "What happened?"  
  
"You passed out earlier this afternoon." The nurse answered.  
  
"I did?" Ruthie asked in confusion. She thought for a few moments and realization dawned on her face. She remembered feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She had seen spots in front of her eyes before everything started to fade. "Why?"  
  
"The doctor will come explain it to you and your family soon." The nurse evaded the question.  
  
"Where is my family?"  
  
"They are in the waiting room." She smiled again to reassure the young girl. "Would you like me to get your parents?"  
  
Ruthie nodded.  
  
*********  
  
Matt looked around the packed waiting room. Everyone was here. The Colonel and Ruth were across the room fussing with Charlie whom they had met for the first time today. Eric and Annie sat together, hands tightly clutching on to each other. The twins were playing Lego's on the floor. Simon was staring out the window silently, as he had been all evening. Mary and Sarah were quietly discussing something. Lucy was trying to study but kept looking up every few minutes. Kevin sat next to his wife in silence.  
  
Each of them had their own way of expressing their concern. But they were all concerned. Each of them was wondering what had happened and what was taking the doctor so long.  
  
Most of them knew in their hearts that it was bad. Whatever the doctor had to say when he finally came in here would devastate them. Shake them to the very core of their being. But they also knew that they were going to need to be strong. Ruthie wasn't going to be able to handle this without them. She was going to need their strength. She was going to need their support. She was going to need their love and their prayers. She was going to need them.  
  
So now, they were quietly gathering their strength as "worst-case scenarios" ran through their minds. However, it was worse for some than others. Matt kept running through every disease that he had learned about. He was desperately trying to find the answers. Once he had the answer to this nagging question, he would know what the treatment was.  
  
It occurred to him that there might not be a cure. Or if there was a cure that Ruthie was beyond the stage where it was possible. He savagely pushed the thought away. That would not be the situation for Ruthie. It couldn't be.  
  
"Reverend and Mrs. Camden?"  
  
Several of them jumped at the sound of the voice. They weren't expecting the intrusion into their quiet solitude, although the intrusion was welcomed.  
  
Eric and Annie both stood up to face the nurse. "How is she?"  
  
She smiled to assuage their fear. "She just woke up. She'd like to see her parents."  
  
Annie smiled for the first time in hours. "She's okay?"  
  
The nurse's smile faded. "I didn't say that Mrs. Camden. Ruthie is still in very serious condition."  
  
"When will you know what is wrong with her?" The Colonel demanded.  
  
"The doctor should be here to talk to all of you very soon." The nurse answered before turning back to her patient's parents. "I'll take you to see her now."  
  
*******  
  
What was wrong with her? She was sure that the nurse knew. She had obviously been evading answering the question. Why?  
  
If it wasn't bad, the nurse would have told her. So, it must be bad. It could even be terminal. Terminal. The word echoed in Ruthie's head over and over again. Deadly. She could die.  
  
She felt the tears prick her closed eyelids. She closed her eyes tighter, trying to smother the unbidden tears. The unbidden emotion. She couldn't. The emotions inside her were too strong to be tamped down.  
  
Did everyone feel this way in her situation? Did all patients waiting for their diagnosis feel this helpless? Were they all terrified? Did they remember every good event in their lives? And the bad events too?  
  
The question that kept reverberating throughout her skull was, "Am I dying?"  
  
Her head snapped up when she heard the door open. Her parents both stood in the doorway. Forced smiles were plastered across their faces. That made her want to cry even more.  
  
Annie and Eric both stepped into the room silently. They had no idea what to say to Ruthie. Eric had visited countless people in similar situations and had never had a problem. But none of those people had been his daughter. His youngest baby girl.  
  
Annie went right up to the bed. Ruthie sat up and before she knew it, she was in her mother's arms. Tears were streaming down both faces. Eric stepped up beside them and took one of their hands in each of his.  
  
That is how Dr. Richards found them fifteen minutes later when he stepped into the room. All three of them turned to stare at the doctor.  
  
Dr. Richards motioned to the three chairs near the bed. "Let's sit down." He watched the expressions on Annie and Eric's faces as they took their seats. They were terrified. He hated this part of his job. He really hated it. "We did some blood tests but I have some questions for you Ruthie."  
  
Ruthie just nodded.  
  
"Have you lost any weight lately?"  
  
Ruthie nodded mutely.  
  
"Do you know how much?"  
  
"About ten pounds in the last couple of months." Ruthie mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Annie asked.  
  
Ruthie shrugged.  
  
"Headaches?" The doctor asked. He was writing her answers down. They weren't surprising him so far.  
  
"Almost all of the time now." Ruthie answered softly.  
  
"Any fevers?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Okay. Have you been tired a lot lately?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He just nodded as he wrote it down. "I am a bit surprised about the lack of fevers. I expected all of your other answers." He finally said.  
  
"Do you know what is wrong with Ruthie?" Annie asked softly.  
  
"Yes. Do to her blood count and her spleen being very enlarged. I know what is wrong with her. Ruthie has Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. CML for short."  
  
Eric closed his eyes as he said a brief prayer. Annie gasped as she grabbed her husband's hand. Ruthie had no outward reaction. Inside she was reeling though.  
  
Dr. Richards waited a few minutes before continuing. "CML is the rarest form of childhood leukemia. Less then 5% of children with childhood leukemia suffers from CML."  
  
"So why Ruthie?" Annie whispered.  
  
He shook his head. "There really isn't an answer for that question. Sometimes it just happens. We will be checking to see if she has the Philidelphia Chromosome. 90% of CML patients have the chromosome."  
  
Eric swallowed. "So, what now?"  
  
"We have to lower her white count. We also need to reduce the size of her spleen. If we can't shrink the size of Ruthie's spleen it will have to be removed."  
  
"How?" Ruthie asked. "Do I have to have Chemo?"  
  
Dr. Richards shook his head. "At least not at this point," he clarified. "For now I am putting you on an oral medication called Hydroxyurea."  
  
"Will that cure her?" Annie asked even though she instinctively knew the answer.  
  
"No. Ruthie's best chance of a cure is a bone marrow transplant."  
  
"How?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"After we find a match and extract the marrow it will be dripped into you through an IV." Dr. Richards explained.  
  
"You'll want to test all of us to find a match?" Eric more stated it then asked it.  
  
"Yes. Do you have any other questions?"  
  
Annie looked at her husband and daughter. Neither spoke. "Probably but not at this moment."  
  
He gave them a brief smile. "Okay. I'll be back by later tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Eric said distractedly.  
  
"We are going to have to tell the others." Annie stated.  
  
"No."  
  
Eric and Annie both turned startled eyes on Ruthie. "What?" Eric asked.  
  
"I want to tell them." Ruthie whispered her plea.  
  
Annie studied her daughter for a few moments. "Okay." She finally agreed. She knew that Ruthie needed to do this herself. "How?"  
  
"Can you send them in one or two at a time?"  
  
"Of course Honey." Annie answered as she and Eric both stood. "Are you ready to do this now?"  
  
Ruthie just nodded. She needed to do this now.  
  
*********** 


	3. Reactions

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Title: Shocking news part three  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Summary: Ruthie has Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. How will her family react?  
  
Rating: Pg.  
  
Author's note: I am not a doctor. Most of my medical info came from the site listed in my A\ N for the last chapter. All mistakes are mine. :-) I also want to thank my beta for doing a great job on this story. :-)  
  
***********  
  
Matt slowly made his way to his sister's room. He was grateful for Sarah's presence beside him. At this moment, he really wished he wasn't a med. student. That was making all of this worse for him. He was pretty sure that he knew what was wrong with Ruthie. And if he was right, the chances of her survival weren't very good.  
  
Yet, he knew that it was actually a good thing that he was a med. student. He could help his parents with some of the decisions they were going to have to make. There were so many things that were probably going to have to be decided during the next several months.  
  
He paused briefly outside of Ruthie's room while he summoned the courage to go inside. Taking a deep breath he forced a smile and opened the door.  
  
Ruthie was sitting up in the bed staring at the door morosely.  
  
Matt and Sarah stepped inside and quietly closed the door. Silently they approached the bed and sat down. Neither spoke. They sensed that Ruthie needed to do this her own way, in her own time.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Ruthie finally summoned the strength to begin. "I'm really sick." She whispered.  
  
"How sick?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Leukemia." Ruthie answered.  
  
Matt was not surprised. In his heart he had known that leukemia would be the diagnosis. He had just hoped that he was wrong. He still could be partially wrong. "Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Ruthie whispered. "Am I going to be okay?"  
  
How should he answer? Matt wondered. How much could she handle? "I'm not sure Ruthie."  
  
"But do you think I'll live?" She pressed.  
  
"I'm not an expert. In fact, I really don't know very much about that kind of cancer." He answered her truthfully, although he did hold back a little bit.  
  
"What is leukemia?" Ruthie asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
Matt blinked. The question had startled him. "Um." He wasn't sure exactly what she wanted. "The word leukemia means 'white blood'."  
  
"It affects the white blood cells?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yes." Sarah nodded.  
  
"How does it work?" Ruthie asked. They had studied this in health at school but she really hadn't paid that much attention. It really hadn't mattered to her that much.  
  
Matt gave Sarah a pleading look and she started the explanation. "Well, leukemia refers to several different cancers that start in the blood- forming tissues of the bone marrow."  
  
"What is bone marrow?"  
  
"It is this spongy stuff that fills some of your bones and produces blood cells," Matt answered.  
  
"In leukemia, the bone marrow makes diseased white cells that can't do their job." Sarah went on.  
  
"What is their job?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"They fight infection." Matt answered.  
  
"So, my white blood cells fight infection?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah answered.  
  
"If my white blood cells are, in essence, sick, then my immune system is weak. Right?"  
  
Matt and Sarah both nodded.  
  
"So I can get other illnesses on top of this?" Ruthie pressed.  
  
"A lot of the time leukemia patients do," Sarah answered.  
  
"So what do I do to stop it?"  
  
"Your doctor will probably give you instructions," Matt told her. "But you shouldn't be around sick people."  
  
"This is a hospital," Ruthie pointed out.  
  
"Yes but you shouldn't socialize with other patients." Sarah stated.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"We will all have to be careful that we don't come here if we even suspect that we have a cold." Matt said. "And pretty soon we'll probably have to start wearing gloves and maybe a gown when we come in."  
  
"Oh." This was going to be very hard on all of them. She decided to change the subject. She had to talk about something happier. "How is Charlie?"  
  
Sarah smiled. "Wonderful. She is in the waiting room getting acquainted with your grandparents."  
  
"They took her from us the moment they arrived," Matt added. "I'm beginning to wonder if they ever plan on giving her back."  
  
"They'll give her back as soon as she starts crying." Ruthie predicted with a small smile. "When can I see her?" Sarah's smile faded. "I'm not sure Ruthie. The doctor isn't going to let her in here."  
  
"So, I'll have to wait until he releases me? When are you going home?"  
  
Matt hesitated. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We will probably be here for a while though," Sarah told Ruthie. "We both made arrangements with our instructors."  
  
"Oh." Ruthie said again. She really hoped she wasn't causing anyone problems. She didn't want to do that. "Can you send Mary in?" She asked the question abruptly.  
  
Matt and Sarah were startled for a moment and then quickly hid it. "Sure," Sarah answered.  
  
********  
  
Mary made her way down the long hallway to her sister's room. The walk seemed to take twice as long as it should. One part of her couldn't wait to find out what happened. The other part of her wished she didn't have to hear this.  
  
Her parents hadn't given them any idea what was going on. All they had said was hat Ruthie wanted to tell each of them herself. They had been silent after that.  
  
The rest of the family knew it was bad though. Annie and Eric were holding onto each other very tightly. Like they desperately needed that anchor to keep their world from completely crumbling.  
  
She finally reached Ruthie's room and stepped inside. She tried to smile, but when she saw Ruthie like that she couldn't.  
  
"Sit down," Ruthie stated.  
  
Mary studied her sister for a moment. Ruthie seemed a bit detached. That was another sign that this was bad. Ruthie had had to detach herself from her own health problem in order to be able to handle it.  
  
Ruthie took a breath before spiting it out. She knew it would be easier then tiptoeing around the topic. "I have Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia."  
  
"Leukemia?" Mary whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um." Mary tried to clear her mind enough to come up with a coherent thought. "What is the doctor going to do?"  
  
"He is putting me on some type of medication that I can't even pronounce. He said that is the first step. I don't know what the next step is."  
  
"Are you going to have to have a bone marrow transplant?" Mary asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do I get tested?" She felt that she had to do something and this was it. This was the only thing she could possibly do to help.  
  
Ruthie shrugged as if it was not a big deal even though they both knew it was. "I'm not sure. The doctor will probably tell us when he comes back."  
  
"Okay." She really didn't know what to say.  
  
They were both quiet for a few minutes of awkward silence until Mary finally stood up. "I'm going to."  
  
Ruthie nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Do you want me to send Lucy and Kevin in?"  
  
Ruthie just nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Lucy studied Mary's expression as she quietly told her that she could go see Ruthie now. Mary was being uncharacteristically quiet. They all were. No one seemed to know what to say.  
  
She stood up and walked toward the door. She held on to Kevin's hand tightly as they approached Ruthie's door.  
  
Kevin looked at her until she nodded and then opened the door. They both stepped inside the room quietly.  
  
A very pale Ruthie was lying on her hospital bed staring at her hands. She didn't even look up when the door opened. Lucy was pretty sure that her sister hadn't even heard the door open. She briefly wondered what stage of dabda Ruthie was in. (Denial, anger, bargaining, denial, acceptance.)  
  
They stepped up next to the hospital bed and Lucy gently laid a hand on her sister's shoulder.  
  
Ruthie looked up.  
  
"Hi." Lucy said quietly. She smiled at her sister. She knew that Ruthie needed the reassurance.  
  
"Hi." Ruthie responded quietly. She gestured to the chairs by the bed.  
  
Lucy and Kevin both sat down.  
  
Ruthie looked directly into her sister's eyes. It was somehow easier with Lucy then it had been with Mary. "I have leukemia."  
  
Lucy swallowed as she reached for her sister's hand. "What kind? There is more then one kind right?"  
  
Ruthie nodded. "It is called Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia."  
  
"What does it do?" Kevin asked.  
  
"The doctor said that it makes my body produce too many white blood cells. It also makes my spleen get too large. Matt and Sarah say that my white blood cells have something wrong with them." Ruthie explained softly.  
  
"Do you know what the treatment is?"  
  
"Medicine first. Then later I have to have a bone marrow transplant."  
  
Lucy nodded. "I'll get tested."  
  
"So will I," Kevin said. He knew he wasn't a blood relative, but neither were the people in the national registry.  
  
Ruthie nodded silently.  
  
Lucy studied her sister's face. She was looking for signs of whatever Ruthie was thinking. "How are you doing?"  
  
Kevin gave his wife a look. How did she think Ruthie was doing? Then he reminded himself that she was taking classes in this type of thing. She knew what she was doing.  
  
Ruthie was silent for a few minutes before whispering, "I'm scared."  
  
"About?" Lucy prompted.  
  
"Dying," Ruthie admitted.  
  
Lucy swallowed. This was so much harder when it was your sister. She almost wished that she hadn't started this conversation but she knew Ruthie needed to do this. She also realized that her dad wasn't up to this. And Ruthie probably wouldn't talk to anyone but her or her father. "Why?" she forced herself to ask.  
  
Ruthie looked back down at her hands. "I'm not ready to die. I don't mean religiously. I think I'm ready religiously, but I'm so young. There is so much I want to do," she whispered. "Will I get to do all of it? Any of it?"  
  
"Ruthie you don't know what will happen. We are all praying for you," Lucy stated.  
  
"I know, but God might say no." She waited a moment. "And I'm worried. How will everyone take it if I die?" A tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Ruthie," Lucy had no idea what to say to her sister. She had instantly forgotten all of her training.  
  
"Will Mom and Dad be okay? Will the boys?"  
  
"Yes," Lucy stated with more certainty then she felt. She sensed that that was the answer that Ruthie needed. "It would be difficult, but they would be fine. Ruthie we don't know what is going to happen, though. You could, and probably will, be alright." She really hoped that she was correct.  
  
Ruthie looked up. "I hope so. How do I tell the boys?"  
  
"Tell them the truth but reassure them that you will probably be okay," Lucy suggested. "And give them a chance to ask questions."  
  
Ruthie nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Lucy stood up sensing that the conversation was over for now. Kevin also stood. "I'll send Simon in," Lucy told her sister as she left.  
  
**********  
  
Simon did not want to go into that hospital room. He really didn't. He would rather do almost anything then go into that room.  
  
He didn't want to see Ruthie like this. He didn't want to hear what was wrong with her. It was as if not knowing what was wrong would make it go away. He knew that wasn't true though.  
  
He took a deep, calming breath before stepping into the room. His little sister was staring at the door and now at him. She was so pale.  
  
He forced himself to smile as he took a step farther into the room. He took another step. And then another until he was close to the bed. Closer than he wanted to be. He wanted to run from the room and pretend this wasn't happening.  
  
He knew he should probably sit down but he couldn't. He had to stay standing. It was impossible for him to sit down. It was as if whatever strength he had would fade away if he sat down.  
  
He kept his eyes on his sister even though it was so difficult to do so. He wished he could stare out the window. That would be so much easier. "Had it been this difficult for the others?" he wondered.  
  
Ruthie knew that she would have to speak eventually. Simon wasn't going to. "Maybe you should sit down."  
  
Simon shook his head mutely.  
  
Ruthie sighed. She had known that Simon would be the toughest to tell but she hadn't known it would be this hard. "I'm really sick," she began.  
  
Simon made himself nod.  
  
"I have something called Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia."  
  
Simon swallowed hard. Leukemia. He had been terrified that she would say that word. That awful, awful word.  
  
He remembered the day Deena told him that she had had the disease. It had really upset him but this, this was devastating.  
  
Ruthie watched her brother's face. She knew he was thinking about Deena.  
  
This was such an ugly illness. He remembered some of the things that he finally got Deena to tell him about when she was sick. It had been awful for her and it was going to be awful for Ruthie.  
  
Why Ruthie? He wondered. Why his little sister? Of all of the people in the world, why did Ruthie have to have this illness? He and Ruthie had always been close. Really, really close. In fact, he was closer to her then he was to any of his other siblings. So, why Ruthie?  
  
Ruthie didn't think she could watch him much longer. She wanted to cry so badly but she forced the tears back. "Can you.?"  
  
Simon forced his attention back to his sister.  
  
"Can you get the boys?" Ruthie asked quietly.  
  
Simon nodded in relief. He couldn't do this right now. He didn't know what to say or do. He had to get out of here.  
  
********  
  
David and Sam walked toward their sister's room with their parents.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eric asked quietly.  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"Your dad and I are going to stay out here okay?" Annie asked.  
  
David swallowed. "Okay."  
  
They both stepped into the room and tentatively walked closer to the bed.  
  
Ruthie made herself smile like so many of her family members had that evening. She knew she had to reassure the boys. She didn't want to scare them. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." They said as one.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
The boys sat down.  
  
"You guys know that I'm sick right?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sam answered.  
  
"What is wrong?" David asked.  
  
"I have something called leukemia."  
  
"What is that?" Sam asked in confusion as he and his twin both frowned.  
  
"Leukemia is a blood disease. Part of my blood is sick." She explained.  
  
"How will they fix it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I'll be taking some medicine and I have to have something called a bone marrow transplant."  
  
"What is that?" David wanted to know.  
  
"Bone marrow is a part of the blood. Everyone will be tested to see if they are a match for me. Then marrow will be taken from someone and given to me through my IV." She gestured to her IV.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Sam asked softly.  
  
"A little bit." Ruthie admitted.  
  
"Will getting the bone marrow hurt?" David asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Ruthie answered.  
  
Both boys smiled. "Good."  
  
"Can we get tested?" Sam asked. "We want to help you."  
  
Ruthie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Of course you can."  
  
"Don't worry." David assured her. "One of us will be a match and you will get better."  
  
"Yeah." Sam agreed.  
  
"Thank you." Ruthie whispered. She really loved those two. They could be a handful but they could also be so sweet.  
  
********* 


	4. Silent Evening

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I don't make any money off of them and I'm so not worth suing. :-)  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News part 4 chapter title: Silent Evening  
  
Feedback: Feedback helps me think. :-) My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Summary:  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Author's note: I'm still not a doctor. :-) The web site I got my info from can be found in my A \ N for chapter two. All mistakes are mine. Thanks to my beta for reading this for me! You are doing a great job.  
  
**********  
  
The drive to the house was made in silence. No one in either of the two cars the family occupied could bare to talk. They had no idea what to say. Each of them was deep in his or her thoughts. The thoughts and pain were still too new to be expressed into words, so each of them grappled with this unexpected tragedy by themselves.  
  
*********  
  
Sam's POV  
  
I'm scared. Really, really, scared. I don't really understand what is wrong with Ruthie but I know it is bad. She was so upset when she told us. She didn't want us to know and she tried to be so strong but I saw her fear.  
  
She said she had leukemia. Leukemia. That is such a big word. I don't even know if I could pronounce it. I don't really know what it means but it sounds scary. You know it is a bad word as soon as you hear it.  
  
I don't want something bad to happen to Ruthie. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of my brothers or sisters, but especially not David or Ruthie. I guess I'm closer to Ruthie because she is closer to my age then Lucy, Mary, Matt, and Simon. She also lives with me, which makes it easier to be close to her.  
  
I don't know what is going to happen next but I know it isn't going to be good.  
  
Ruthie has to stay in the hospital for at least a few days. She is probably really scared. I know I would be. There are so many other people in the hospital and they are all strangers. She probably won't be able to sleep tonight. I don't think I'll be able to sleep either.  
  
************  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
We are almost to the house. I look over at my husband who is driving. He wanted to stay at the hospital but his parents and I convinced him that it would be better for us to bring Charlie and the twins to the house so that they could each get a good nights sleep.  
  
Somehow, I don't think very many of us are going to get a good nights sleep. We are all too worried about Ruthie. On top of the worry, we are scared. Even the twins are terrified and they don't understand what is going on. On the other hand, maybe that is why they are so scared. It must be awful to know that something bad is happening but not really know what it is or why it is happening.  
  
Simon hasn't spoken since we left the hospital. In fact, he has only said one sentence since leaving Ruthie's room. He told us that Ruthie was ready to see the twins. That was it. After that, he went to stare out the window at the rain that had just started to fall. He is taking this harder then most of us. Of course, that was to be expected since he is so close to Ruthie.  
  
Matt has also been quiet since he heard what was wrong with Ruthie. Actually, he has been quiet since he heard that she was sick. I know that he spent most of the evening trying to figure out what is wrong with her. I think his thought process changed when he found out what is wrong with her. I think he is desperately trying to come up with some conclusive answer. Something that will definitely make Ruthie better.  
  
I shake my head sadly. I realize that there are absolutely no guarantees when it comes to this. Even if the doctors find a bone marrow transplant in time, Ruthie could still die. There are so many things that could go wrong. She could reject the transplanted marrow. She could get an infection.  
  
I shake my head again to clear those thoughts away. I can't think like that. Negative thoughts won't help Ruthie or any of the rest of us. We need to stay positive. Staying positive is the best thing we can do for now. Ruthie is going to need us to be positive during the next several weeks or months. Possibly even years.  
  
********  
  
Mary's POV  
  
It is so strange the way a few hours can change so many things. I had no idea that something like this was going to happen. None of us did. Our days were going on as they always did until we each received the news about Ruthie being in the hospital.  
  
We were all carrying on as normal until the calls came. That is what frightens me. Everything can seem fine. In fact, things can seem really good. Your life can be going great. But at the same time, something awful is happening to someone you care about in another state or city and you have no idea.  
  
We have no way of knowing how things are going to turn out. We can guess but our guess could be wrong. Even if the doctors say something, they could be wrong. That really scares me too.  
  
I feel like I am sitting watching to something horrible happen from the sideline. There is absolutely nothing I can do but watch no matter how much I try. I hate it. I have never felt so helpless in my life.  
  
I can't help but wonder how Ruthie feels. If I feel this helpless I can only imagine how helpless she must feel. She is just waiting to find out if she lives or dies. She must wish that she could just press fast forward like I do. It would be easier if we could just find out right now. At least then we would know.  
  
I've been thinking about what I am going to do. My family is going to need me. I really don't want to do this but I realize that I have to. I guess I'm growing up and maturing. Many, many, many people were sure that that would never happen. But it has. I'm going to take a leave of absence from my job for a few months.  
  
I'm going to move in with my parents to help with the twins. I know that Mom and Dad are going to want to spend as much time with Ruthie as possible. And if they need a break from the hospital, I can go spend time with Ruthie.  
  
I just hope that I'm not coming home to watch my sister die.  
  
**********  
  
Simon's POV  
  
It is raining outside. It didn't start raining until about fifteen minutes after Ruthie told me. That seems fitting somehow. It is like the angels are crying with us. Well, actually none of us have cried so far. At least not on the outside. We are all crying on the inside.  
  
Why Ruthie? Why our family? Why now? And why this disease? Those questions keep running through my head repeatedly. But no matter how much I think about it, I can't come up with the answers.  
  
This is all so unfair. The disease itself is so unfair. How does it choose its victims? It should be more deserving people that get this disease. Deena didn't deserve it. Ruthie doesn't deserve it. But there are so many bad people out there that do.  
  
How can everyone in the family be so calm about all of this? I feel like screaming as loud as I can for hours on end. How can they be so calm?  
  
I don't know if I can do it again. She looked so awful like that. She was pale and so, so scared. She tried to hide it but I saw the fear anyway. I know that it is just going to get worse. She is going to start looking worse and worse. I can't do it. I can't watch my sister die. I can't go see her again. I just can't.  
  
I stare out the car window at the bleak rain filled night and a single tear falls from my eye before I ruthlessly push away all remaining tears. I will not cry.  
  
**********  
  
Lucy's POV  
  
I'm worried about Ruthie. She was so withdrawn when Kevin and I were with her. That is not her personality at all. She is usually so bubbly and upbeat. I don't expect her to be happy about this but she does need to talk about it.  
  
I hope that she will talk to me. And when she does, I hope I can help her. She is definitely going to need a lot of support right now. We are all more than willing to help her. I just hope that she is willing to accept our help.  
  
I am also worried about Simon. I tried to get him to talk to me but he turned away from me. It is like he is withdrawing into himself to try to block out the pain. That is very unhealthy behavior. It helps you feel better at first but in the long run, it is very bad for you. You don't deal with things and they eventually fester and grow.  
  
My parents aged about ten years in the short time it took the doctor to tell them about Ruthie. My mother especially looked so old and tired. And so resigned. That scares me a lot.  
  
Matt is worried too. I can tell that he knows quite a bit about this disease. And whatever he knows isn't good. That just reaffirms for me that this is bad. Very bad.  
  
The twins are scared. So very scared. They don't understand this at all. But I think they are just as scared to ask questions. They don't want to know the answers to their questions. I think that they instinctively know that this is really bad.  
  
I'm worried about the whole family. If Ruthie dies, will we be able to handle it? I have to believe that with God's help, we will survive this. That with God's help my parents will survive this. If Ruthie dies we will all need our faith more then we ever have before.  
  
********  
  
David's POV  
  
Ruthie is sick. She says that she has leukemia. Who named the disease? Did they have to name it something so long? Maybe they did it on purpose. Long words are usually really scary. This disease is scary too.  
  
If Ruthie got it does that mean Sam and I can get it too? I don't want Ruthie to be sick but I really, really, don't want to be sick myself.  
  
What if all of us have it? Is that possible? I wish I could ask someone but I can't. They would either laugh at me or tell me I'm being a baby and to act my age. That they all have enough to deal with right now. I don't want anyone mad at me.  
  
I don't want Ruthie to die. I wish I knew if she was going to or not. But I can't. That scares me too. We won't know until it happens.  
  
Am I going to have to go see her in the hospital? I really hope not. I don't want to be there when she dies. That would be really, really awful. And it could happen at any time.  
  
I stare out the window, praying to God to not make me be there when she dies.  
  
********  
  
Matt's POV  
  
I am trying so hard to concentrate on the road. It usually isn't this hard.  
  
I keep thinking about Ruthie. She is so sick. Sicker then she and our parents understand. Sarah and I know though. We've learned about this illness in class.  
  
Should I stress to my parents just how bad this is? They are already so worried and frightened. I don't want to terrify them even more but they have to be prepared. They have to understand that Ruthie might not make it. But how do I tell them? How do I tell Ruthie?  
  
I still have to talk to Sarah but I think we should move back here for the summer. I think my parents are going to need help coping. It is going to be so hard for them to watch Ruthie get sicker and sicker. Especially, since neither of them really know what to expect.  
  
Ruthie is going to need help coping with this too. I could tell how scared, worried, and confused she is when I saw her earlier this evening. She won't talk to a stranger but maybe she'll talk to me. I hope so because she is going to need to confide in someone.  
  
I pull into the driveway and shut the car off. Everyone in the car wordlessly opens their door and steps out. I know that this is going to continue to be a silent evening. An evening of reflection.  
  
*********** 


	5. Treatment

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not worth suing. Trust me.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News (5\?)  
  
Feedback: Thanks for all of the feedback it is wonderful and it really does help me think. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's note: I'm not a doctor. See author's notes in part two for the web site I used.  
  
***********  
  
"What will they do in the bone marrow. bone marrow. bone marrow." David looked at Sarah for help.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Bone marrow transplant."  
  
Dr. Richards, who had stopped by to talk to the family before they got tested, smiled at the child. "Well, the nurses will take a little bit of blood from each of you so we can test it against Ruthie's."  
  
"How?" Sam asked.  
  
"We will do something called HLA typing." He turned to Annie and Eric. "That stands for human leukocyte-associated. We will look at six HLA antigens. We have to find a match of at least five."  
  
"Do you think you will?" Mary asked.  
  
"There is a 35% chance that a sibling will be a match."  
  
"And if not?" Kevin asked.  
  
"We'll search the registry. Also, friends can be tested."  
  
"How do you do the trans. transplant?" Sam asked.  
  
"A needle will be inserted into the rear hip bone. We'll take the marrow out with a needle and syringe."  
  
Both twins paled. They did not like needles. "Will it hurt?" David asked.  
  
"Not really." The doctor assured him. "It will be a little uncomfortable afterward but that is it."  
  
"What about Ruthie?" Sam asked.  
  
"The marrow will drip into Ruthie through her IV or through a catheter." He looked at Annie. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I want to put a Hickman catheter in Ruthie's chest. It will make it easier for Ruthie because we can give her medication through it and we can draw blood through it. Other wise we'd have to use a needle every time we need blood, which will be often."  
  
Annie and Eric looked at Matt who nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay." Annie said to the doctor.  
  
"Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Richards asked.  
  
Annie looked at the twins and Kevin stood up. "Hey boys, you know what? I'm getting kind of hungry. Do you want to come with me to find a vending machine?"  
  
The twins jumped up. "We want soda."  
  
Kevin led them out of the room chattering about what type of candy they wanted.  
  
Annie turned back to the doctor. "What risks are there for Ruthie in a bone marrow transplant?"  
  
"Several," Dr. Richards admitted. "We will have to destroy her immune system before we can do the transplant. It will take several weeks for the transplanted marrow to take effect. Those weeks will be difficult for Ruthie. She won't be allowed many visitors. Those of you allowed to see her will have to wear a mask, gloves, and a gown. She won't be allowed any plants, fresh fruit, or vegetables." He paused briefly. "She will probably sleep a lot. She will be nauseous, ache all over, and be very weak. It will be like she has a very bad case of the flu only it will last for weeks. We will have to take blood samples every day. She will have to have quite a few blood transfusions."  
  
"What about graft versus host disease?" Sarah asked.  
  
Dr. Richards nodded. "We will be monitoring her for that as well as for graft rejection. The chances are slim if we have a well matched donor."  
  
"What is graft versus host disease?" the Colonel demanded. Everyone was shocked that he had been quiet until then.  
  
"If the marrow isn't matched well to the body it can see the body as the enemy. In that case it attacks the body and tries to destroy it. It can be life threatening," The doctor explained.  
  
"This is going to be so hard on Ruthie," Annie said quietly.  
  
"We really don't have a choice," Matt said. "A bone marrow transplant is her best chance of a cure. She'll die without one."  
  
"Will the transplant definitely cure her?" Ruth asked.  
  
The doctor shook his head. "No. There can be so many complications. The first few weeks after the transplant are critical. There are no guarantees."  
  
"But it is her only chance," Sarah stressed when she saw Eric and Annie wavering.  
  
Annie and Eric looked at each other. They carried on a conversation with their eyes. Both were worried and terrified but both knew that they had no choice. They had to try everything possible to save their youngest daughter. They both turned to the doctor at the same time. "We want to do it."  
  
"Good. Are you ready to get blood drawn now?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Lucy stood. "I'll go find Kevin and the boys."  
  
"Is everyone here getting tested?"  
  
"Everyone but the baby." Sarah answered. She and Matt had discussed that the night before and decided that Charlie was too young. They didn't want to put her through pain and discomfort that she wouldn't understand.  
  
They all followed the doctor back to the rooms where they'd get their blood drawn.  
  
*********  
  
Simon's POV  
  
I can't believe that I am here. I can't believe that any of us are. We are going to have this blood test for no reason. Even if one of us is a match, so many things could go wrong. Is it worth it? From what the doctor just described, the transplant will be horrible for Ruthie. All of that just to die of complications?  
  
I think we should just leave her alone. The treatments for the disease are worse then the disease itself.  
  
A nurse makes me lay back on a table that she is calling a bed so that she can draw blood. I close my eyes. I barely feel the needle puncture my skin. Is this what it would be like to have the bone marrow taken?  
  
She finishes and hands me a small cup of juice. She says I should stay here for a while to rest. I don't need to rest. I drink the juice in one swallow and step off of the bed.  
  
I have to get out of here. I came in my own car so I don't have to tell anyone I'm leaving. I just can't do this. I can't be around this hospital. I'm so close to Ruthie yet so far. She is on the floor above me. It would be so easy to just take the elevator up but I can't do that. I just can't.  
  
********  
  
David's POV  
  
I've never done this before. I've had shots of course but I've never given blood. I guess there just wasn't a reason to.  
  
Mommy is on the bed next to mine. Daddy is with Sam. I guess they thought we'd be scared. They are wrong. We are seven, way to old to be scared by something like this. I don't like needles but I can be brave for Ruthie. Ruthie is going to have to do things that she doesn't want to too. Like stay in the hospital.  
  
The nurse is being really nice. She told me that I can have a piece of candy after I do this and drink my juice. That is one good thing about being a child; nurses and doctors always give you candy, they don't give adults candy.  
  
She tells me to close my eyes and I do. I feel the needle but it doesn't hurt. I open my eyes and see the red blood filling the syringe. How come blood is red? I'll ask Matt later.  
  
The nurse hands me a small cup of juice and a Jolly Rancher. She says I should drink the juice before I eat the candy and that I should lay here for a while. Like I have a choice. Where would I go? I came with my parents. The nurse is drawing Mom's blood now.  
  
I thought I'd hate being here at the hospital. I haven't been back here since Ruthie told us what was wrong with her, three days ago. I just couldn't come see here even though Mom and Dad asked me if I wanted to.  
  
I'm not going to see her today either. I just can't. But it isn't childish. Simon hasn't seen her either. Matt and Sarah come every day. Mary comes a few times a day. Lucy and Kevin have come a few times. Mom and Dad spend as much time here as they can. The Colonel and Ruth have come up here every day. It is just Sam, Simon, and I that can't.  
  
*********  
  
Lucy's POV  
  
I wish that there was more that I could do. It seems like I'm doing so little for Ruthie. I might not even be a marrow donor.  
  
This, giving blood to be tested, seems so insignificant. So unimportant. Especially if I am not a match.  
  
I have come to see Ruthie everyday and she is so withdrawn. So detached from all of us. There is nothing I can do to help her. She won't talk to me about anything important.  
  
The only thing I can do is pray. I have been praying so hard for Ruthie. I pray for her to get better, for the doctors to find a match. But I also pray for the Lord's will to be done. Then I think, what happens if his will is that Ruthie dies? She'll die. I have to accept that whatever happens will be for the best even though it will hurt so much if she leaves us.  
  
********  
  
After the blood tests, everyone headed in different directions. Annie and Eric went up to Ruthie's room. The Colonel, Ruth, Mary, and the twins went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Kevin went to work. Lucy went to class. Matt and Sarah went to find Simon. They were both very worried about Simon. He had been so withdrawn since they found out about Ruthie. They were worried about what would happen to him if Ruthie didn't get better.  
  
*******  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. You would not believe my week. Hopefully I'll get a couple of more chapters posted this weekend. 


	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not worth suing.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News (6\?) Chapter title: Feelings  
  
Feedback: Much loved. It really does help me think. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: I just started a 7th Heaven fan fiction group at Yahoo groups. My fanfics will be posted there first. Others are welcome to post there too. There will also be polls and eventually chats. The address is http:\\groups.yahoo.com\group\7th__heaven_group.  
  
The web site I used for medical info is mentioned in A \ N for chap 2. Oh, and fair warning, this is an emotional chapter.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this for me!  
  
**********  
  
Ruthie's POV  
  
I began chemo today. It is exhausting. I feel absolutely awful.  
  
If I feel this bad now, how am I going to feel when they do radiation, too? They'll do radiation once a bone marrow donor is found. I guess they have to make me really sick in order to make me better. I hope a bone marrow match is found soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take.  
  
Everyone is acting so different. Simon and the twins still haven't come to see me. I think they are scared to be around me. I don't blame them; they don't know what they'll find when they come here.  
  
Mom and Dad spend a lot of time here. They both act so cheerful, almost as if I'm not sick. They won't let me talk about dying. It is like they think that if I mention it, it will come true.  
  
Lucy on the other hand acts like she really wants me to talk about it. She pushes me to tell her how I'm feeling. I just can't. There is no way I could put all of my feelings and thoughts into words. And if I could, they wouldn't understand. No one would understand unless they'd been through this.  
  
Kevin comes with Lucy sometimes but he doesn't say much. Sometimes he'll bring a game and play with me. I wish the others would do that. It is so much easier to just play checkers and ignore everything that is going on.  
  
Matt and Sarah know how bad this is. They don't say so but I know that they know. Matt always reads my chart and then he gets this far off look in his eyes for a while. Sarah tries to cheer me up by telling me stories about Charlie. I try to smile and act interested but it is difficult. It is hard to concentrate on anything but how sick I am.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth don't know what to say or how to act. They want to help me but they don't know how. They are always really uncomfortable when they come here. And they never stay long.  
  
Amazingly, Mary is taking this the best of anyone in the family. She seems so much more mature then before. She is taking care of the twins most of the time now. She comes to see me everyday and makes Mom and Dad leave for a little while. She doesn't push me to talk but I know that if I want to she'll listen.  
  
I know that all of them got tested to see if they are matches, as did Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, Chandler, and Roxanne. We are all hoping and praying that we find out the results soon and that one of them is a match for me.  
  
I don't know what will happen if none of them is a match for me. I know that there is a national registry but so many people go to them for a match each year and so many of those people end up disappointed. Even if they do find you a match, it can take months. I don't have months. If I don't get a bone marrow donor soon, I'll die.  
  
I know that I am spiritually ready to die but death still scares me. There is so much that we don't know about it. Would it be quick? Or would it take forever? Would it hurt? Would I know what was happening? Or would all awareness fade until I was just a shell and then stopped breathing?  
  
I'm worried about what would happen to my family if I died. It would devastate them all. I think Lucy would get through it with Kevin's love and support. Sarah would help Matt in the same way. Mary would be fine. But Simon.  
  
Simon worries me. He has already withdrawn so much. He would probably withdraw even more if I died. If he bottled up all of his feelings inside of him, his pain would fester and grow. He could make himself really sick, emotionally.  
  
Would the twins remember me? How much would they remember? Would they worry that they would get sick too? If I died would they be even more confused then, I'm sure, they already are?  
  
I worry about my Dad a lot. He pulled back from the church and his beliefs when he got so sick with his heart. Thank God he eventually came to his senses. But if I died would that happen again? Would he blame God?  
  
My death would hurt my Mom. It would destroy her but I think that she would eventually bounce back because she is a mother. As a mother she loves all of her children. Her love for the twins would make her get better because they would need her.  
  
On a sudden impulse, I grab a stack of paper from the table by my bed. I find a pen and start writing.  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
If you are reading this, I am gone. I really don't know why I am  
writing this. I guess it is because there are some things I need  
to say to you. I can't say those things to you when you come see  
me in the hospital because you don't want to listen. I'm just  
hoping that you read this.  
  
First, let me say how much I love you. I love you and Mom so much.  
I hated watching you watch me die. I hated watching how much it  
hurt you.  
  
We have always been so close. I've always felt like I could tell  
you anything. Until I got sick, that is. I know you didn't mean to  
shut me out. You were just trying to block some of the pain.  
  
But now I have to tell you. Even now, writing this letter, I'm  
pretty sure I'm going to die. I've known that since I was  
diagnosed. I want to live but I know what my chances are. I know  
what you are all trying to keep me from finding out.  
  
I know that my death will be hard on you. It will be hard on all  
of you. But I want you to stay strong. There are two things I want  
you to do for me. These are the last two things I'll ever ask you  
to do.  
  
I want you to take care of the twins. You were an awesome father  
to me. I don't want you to allow your pain to keep you from being  
as good with the twins. They are especially going to need you  
while they deal with my death.  
  
The other thing I want you to do for me is rely on God. Don't  
allow this to drive a wedge between you and Him. You need Him. We  
all need Him, even people that don't think they do.  
  
Thank you Daddy. For everything.  
  
I love you,  
  
Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie felt the tears fall as she carefully folded the letter and tucked it into the top drawer of the stand next to her.  
  
Dear Matt,  
  
You were probably surprised when you found out about these  
letters. I had to write them. I don't know why. I just did.  
  
I want you to know what a great big brother you were and are. I  
know that all of us complained at times, especially Mary and Lucy  
but all of us loved you for being so bossy and protective. We  
realized that that was just your way of showing how much you love  
us.  
  
I was very happy for you when you married Sarah. She is awesome.  
We all think so now. I know that some of the others were kind of  
reluctant at first because she is Jewish but as they got to know  
her their reluctance fled. We all love her now.  
  
Give Charlie a kiss for me and tell her that Aunt Ruthie loved her  
and will be watching out for her from Heaven.  
  
I love you,  
  
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie put that letter with the other one.  
  
Dear Mary,  
  
I know you aren't shocked like the others are as you read this.  
You are the only one that knew about these letters. I want to  
thank you again for agreeing to take these and hand them out when  
and if I died. (I haven't talked to you yet as I am writing this,  
but I know you'll agree.)  
  
I want to thank you for helping us all so much. I didn't expect  
it, and I know Mom and Dad didn't either. But you realized how  
much we'd all need you during the months that I was sick.  
  
Mom and Dad are really going to need you now, too. This is going  
to be so tough for them, for all of you. You are all going to need  
each other so much now.  
  
I wish I wasn't going to die but I know how much chance there is  
that I will. I know that I am so sick that even if a marrow donor  
is found I might reject the marrow. If someone from the family is  
my marrow donor and I die after I get the marrow make sure they  
know it isn't their fault and that I don't blame them.  
  
Thank you Mary. I love you.  
  
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie added the letter to the growing pile.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I know how hard it will be for you to read this. But please read  
it for me.  
  
I want you to know that I love you Mommy. I haven't called you  
that in years but for some reason, it seems right that I call you  
that now. I have to call you that now.  
  
Thank you for being so strong when I was so sick. I know how hard  
it was for you. Some times I could see the unshed tears in your  
eyes. I know how much you needed to cry but you knew it would  
upset me so you held the tears back. Thank you.  
  
You were and are a wonderful mother. I don't think I could have  
had a better mother. I was always so grateful for you when I'd see  
some of the kids Dad helped, with their dysfunctional families.  
  
I love you Mommy,  
  
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie's whole face was soaked in tears now.  
  
Dear Lucy,  
  
I am writing to say goodbye. I guess it is just easier to write  
then to say it in person and listen to you argue.  
  
You have always been a good sister to me. I know you will be a  
great minister. You care about everyone and everything. You are an  
awesome person Luce.  
  
I know that I probably hurt your feelings when I refused to talk  
to you, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't talk to anybody; it  
was just too painful. Besides, I knew how much it hurt all of you  
when I'd talk about dying. I didn't want to hurt any of you more  
then you were already going to be hurt when I died.  
  
Take care of Mom and Dad for me.  
  
I love you,  
  
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie took a deep, calming breath before starting her next letter.  
  
Dear Simon,  
  
As I write this, I don't know if I ever got a chance to see you  
before I died. I hope so. I need to be able to tell you how much I  
loved you and that you were a great older brother. I was always so  
much closer to you then to the others. You were always wonderful  
with me. You never lost patience, even when I'd be a pesky kid  
following you around.  
  
I know how upset you were when I told you how sick I was. I didn't  
want to hurt you but I had no choice. I had to tell you what was  
going on with me.  
  
I know that you thought, and might still think, that withdrawing  
from everyone will make it easier. That pushing out the pain will  
make it go away. It won't. It will just make it grow to  
unmanageable proportions. Don't let that happen. You don't have to  
talk to Mom, Dad, or Lucy if you don't want to, but please talk to  
someone.  
  
As my last request to you, I am asking you to please let someone  
help you.  
  
I love you so much Simon,  
  
Ruthie  
  
Ruthie put the letter away and started her last letter.  
  
Dear Sam and David,  
  
I know that you don't understand this. I don't really understand  
it myself. But I'll try to explain it to you.  
  
Sometimes something bad happens. All bad things have a reason for  
happening though. We just don't always know the reason. I don't  
know why this happened but I know that there was a reason. I'll  
probably never know the reason but you two might eventually find  
out.  
  
I don't want you to be scared for me. I am in a better place now.  
I am looking down on you. It is okay to cry but don't cry too  
much. Just remember that I can't hurt anymore now.  
  
If you have any questions, you can ask Mom or Dad. They really are  
good parents. They know the answers to most things, or they know  
how to find the answers.  
  
I love you both so much. I really wanted you to be born. I didn't  
want to be the youngest child. I always loved helping take care of  
you.  
  
Be good for me.  
  
Ruthie  
  
She put the last letter away and viscously swiped at the tears on her face. "Why did this have to hurt so much?" she wondered. 


	7. Results

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I'm not worth suing.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Helps me think and keeps me motivated. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's note: The medical site I used is mentioned in chap 2. Sorry for such a short chapter but that is all I had time for. Thanks to Kimberly for the beta reading.  
  
***********  
  
Annie, Eric, Matt, Sara, Mary, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Hank, Julie, The Colonel, Ruth, Roxanne, Chandler, David, and Sam all sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for Dr. Richards. They were meeting him here because they wouldn't all fit in his office.  
  
Dr. Richards's assistant had called Annie earlier that day to tell her that the results of the blood tests were back. They had made an appointment for the family to meet the doctor to find out what the results were.  
  
Mary sat near the window. She absentmindedly reached into her purse and touched the letters Ruthie had given her. She had agreed to give them out if something happened to Ruthie to ease her younger sister's mind. But she had also told Ruthie that she hoped that she didn't have to give them out and that they could burn them together once Ruthie was better. Ruthie had just nodded but Mary had known that she didn't believe that would happen.  
  
Simon glanced up at the clock several times. What was taking the doctor so long? Didn't he realize how important this was? That they had to know? They all had to know this. What they found out in this room today could make them all feel better or it could make them all feel worse but they needed to know either way. If Ruthie was dying, they needed time to prepare themselves. He needed time to prepare himself.  
  
Annie stared at the doorway, willing the doctor to step through it. Willing him to have news of a bone marrow match. Willing him to tell her that Ruthie was going to be okay. She needed to hear those things. She desperately needed respite from the feelings gnawing at her. Respite that only those two sentences would give her.  
  
As Eric waited for the doctor he prayed. He prayed that Ruthie would have a match. He prayed that she would be okay. But most of all, he prayed that they would all have the strength to deal with whatever the doctor told them.  
  
Chandler studied the people around him. They were all waiting for news that could break their hearts. These people didn't deserve this. They had all made mistakes but they were good people. Ruthie was a good kid. They didn't deserve for this possible tragedy to tear their lives to shreds. But that was how it happened. It was always the good people. The people who didn't deserve it.  
  
Dr. Richards stepped into the packed room and found the only empty seat. Everyone was watching him intently.  
  
"Is there a match?" The Colonel finally demanded.  
  
"I have not read the results." Dr. Richards explained. "I brought the sealed envelopes with me to read here."  
  
Several people nodded their understanding.  
  
"Would you like me to read them? Or would you each like to read your own?" The doctor continued.  
  
The people in the room turned to look at each other. Their eyes asking each other the question. It was several minutes before they silently reached a decision.  
  
"We'd like you to read the results for us." Kevin finally stated for the group.  
  
Dr. Richards picked up the first envelope and carefully tore it open. He withdrew a sheet of paper. "Ruth Camden?"  
  
Ruth nodded.  
  
"There is only a two antigen match."  
  
Sighs were expelled around the room. Everyone remembered that at least five antigens had to match.  
  
"Dr. Hank Hastings?"  
  
Hank nodded.  
  
"There is a three antigen match." He picked up the next envelope. "Julie Hastings?"  
  
"Yes." Julie answered softly.  
  
"There is a two antigen match." He opened the next envelope. "Lucy Kinkirk?"  
  
Lucy nodded silently.  
  
"There is a four antigen match."  
  
Lucy's head fell to Kevin's shoulder. One antigen. One antigen was preventing her from helping Ruthie. She had never felt this bad in her entire life.  
  
"Mary Camden?"  
  
Mary nodded her affirmation.  
  
"You have a three antigen match."  
  
Mary sighed as the touched the letters in her purse. "I'm sorry." She whispered so softly that no one could hear her. She knew it wasn't her fault but that didn't make her feel any less guilty about not being a match. She wondered if the others felt like this.  
  
"Kevin Kinkirk?"  
  
Kevin nodded at the doctor.  
  
"There is a two antigen match."  
  
Kevin watched the panic in the people around him grow with every name read and struck from the list of possible donors. Lucy's hand tightened on his as her eyes fell closed in prayer.  
  
"Reverend Eric Camden?"  
  
Eric met the doctor's eyes as he waited for the words he knew were coming.  
  
"You have a three antigen match."  
  
Annie clutched Eric's hand in desperation as her name was read. She held her breath as the doctor spoke. She silently begged him to say the number 5. It wasn't enough. He read the number 4. Inadequacy coursed through her veins. One antigen was preventing her from helping her baby girl.  
  
Roxanne watched Annie as her own name was read. She barely heard the doctor as she watched the older woman. Annie was clinging to the hope that one of the seven names left on the list would be a match. A little of that hope left her eyes with each name read. The hope was replaced with a horrible realization. A realization of death. Roxanne only had two matching antigens.  
  
The Colonel glared at the doctor as if it was his fault when he said the Colonel only had two matching antigens.  
  
"Sarah Camden?"  
  
Sarah met the doctor's eyes as an answer. She sent up a quick prayer that she would be a match and quickly glanced at her mother-in-law. She could see the fear in Annie's eyes. She could imagine how she would feel if it was Charlie in that hospital room waiting for a bone marrow transplant to save her life.  
  
"You have a three antigen match," the doctor stated. He worked to keep his voice devoid of emotion. He knew he had to remain detached but as he dashed these people's hopes with every word out of his mouth, it was difficult.  
  
Matt kept his eyes on the doctor as his name was read. He had a four antigen match. He glanced at his parents briefly and saw the pain flare in their eyes. There were only three people left on the list.  
  
"Simon Camden?"  
  
Simon looked up at the doctor, briefly. He had been staring at the carpet this whole time. He couldn't abide seeing anyone's expressions as they realized what he already knew. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.  
  
"There is a four antigen match."  
  
Simon showed no outward response. A few people even wondered if he had heard the doctor.  
  
Dr. Richards allowed his voice to soften a bit. "David Camden?" He watched one of the terrified little boy's nod. "You have a three antigen match." He met Sam's eyes. "So do you."  
  
Sam looked at his mother and the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mommy." He whispered.  
  
Annie looked at her young son. "It isn't your fault sweetie." She forced the words past her pain.  
  
"We wanted to help Ruthie." David added in a whisper.  
  
Matt knelt down next to his little brother. "We know you did. We all did. But it isn't any of our faults."  
  
Lucy gave her little brothers a small smile. "For some reason this is what God wants."  
  
"But why?" Sam demanded, his tone so much like the Colonel's that several people had to smile.  
  
"We don't know," Eric answered.  
  
"I'll add Ruthie to the registry," Dr. Richards offered standing up. He looked down at the twins and smiled. "There is still a good chance of finding Ruthie a match."  
  
The twins nodded though they were unconvinced.  
  
********* 


	8. Possibility of Hope

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. I've recently come to the realization that they never will be. * Sigh.*  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: I love feedback. It keeps me motivated. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: I'm still not a doctor. See chapter two A \ N. I've been spending so much time working on this story in the last few days that I haven't had time to work on my Group. I'll get to that in the next few days.  
  
*********  
  
Matt sat down on the bed in the apartment above his parent's garage. He and Sarah had been staying there since they got back to GlenOke.  
  
He shifted the baby on his lap and handed her a rattle. He smiled when Charlie tried to stuff the rattle into her mouth.  
  
Sarah stepped out of the bathroom still running a brush through her long hair. She smiled at her husband and daughter.  
  
Matt stood up and walked across the room. He laid the pajama-clad baby in the portable crib that had been set up for her.  
  
Matt went back to the bed and sat down. Sarah laid her brush on the table and sat down next to him. She laid a comforting hand on his leg. "I wish there was something else we could do," she whispered.  
  
Matt met his wife's eyes. He really hoped she meant it because she wasn't going to like his suggestion. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course." Sarah answered honestly. She hated watching Matt go through this. And Ruthie. She couldn't even imagine how Ruthie must feel.  
  
"Anything?" Matt pressed.  
  
"Anything." Sarah answered.  
  
Matt sighed. "There is something we can do."  
  
Sarah looked at him in confusion. He was wrong. They had already done the only thing they could do. They all had.  
  
Matt tore his gaze from his wife's and looked over at the crib.  
  
Sarah followed her husband's eyes. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "No," she whispered.  
  
Matt turned back to her. His eyes searched hers. "You said anything."  
  
Sarah stood up. "Not this."  
  
"Anything," Matt repeated.  
  
Sarah shook her head as she approached the crib. She ran her hand over Charlie's soft hair. "I said I'd do anything. Not Charlie."  
  
Matt joined his wife, his eyes on the baby. "This is Ruthie's last chance."  
  
"What about the registry?" Sarah said the words quietly.  
  
"We both know what the chances are of the registry finding her a match in time," Matt said angrily. "This is her last chance."  
  
Sarah continued to stare at her daughter.  
  
"Can you really do this?"  
  
Sarah finally looked at him. "Can I do this? How can you do this? How can you want to do this to Charlie?" She stepped away from the crib. She didn't want to wake the already sleeping baby. "I know how much you want to help your sister. I want to help her too. But not like this. I can't do this."  
  
"You'd watch Ruthie die when there is a relative that might be a match?" Matt demanded.  
  
Sarah refused to answer that question.  
  
"You are suggesting that we deny Ruthie her one chance at survival," Matt went on. He softened his voice. "How would you feel if it were Charlie? Wouldn't you want Ruthie to be tested?"  
  
"Yes." Sarah whispered her answer. "I want to help her," she continued to whisper, tears were steaming down her face, "but I can't. I don't know how you can suggest this." She sank down onto the bed. "How can you suggest that we put our daughter through this?"  
  
Matt sat down and picked up his wife's hand. "Charlie would be fine."  
  
"It would hurt her Matt. She is just a baby. She wouldn't even understand. How can we, as her parents, put her through that?"  
  
Matt wiped one of her tears away. "It'll be hard but Sarah we don't really have a choice. We have to do what is right."  
  
Sarah nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is what is right. If it were Charlie instead of Ruthie, I would want everyone to get tested. If Ruthie had a baby I would want that baby tested no matter the age."  
  
Sarah nodded as she pictured Charlie in Ruthie's situation. She violently shook her head to clear the devastating thoughts from her mind.  
  
"We have to," Matt whispered.  
  
Sarah sat in silence for several minutes. Her eyes glued to the crib and the tiny baby inside it.  
  
Matt watched Sarah. He could see the battle raging inside her eyes. He knew that half of her wanted to say yes and half of her wanted to say no. This was a difficult decision for her.  
  
Finally, Sarah lifted her eyes to Matt. Her eyes were devoid of emotion. "OK," she whispered so softly that he barely heard her.  
  
Matt studied Sarah's face. He was glad she had agreed but he knew how hard this was going to be for her. He just hoped that this was worth it. That Charlie could help Ruthie. That would make this whole argument more then worth it.  
  
********** 


	9. Spreading Hope

Disclaimer: SO not mine. Please don't sue.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Helps me think.  
  
Summary: Reactions to Charlie.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Not a doctor. Read chapter two A\N. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. It has really been helpful. Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this story for me!  
  
*********  
  
Sarah picked Charlie up and smiled at her. "Are you ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked the question softly, but in a grown up voice. She really did not understand the people that purposefully mangled words when speaking to very young children. Didn't they realize that they were shaping the child's speaking skills?  
  
Charlie grinned and a bubble formed over her mouth.  
  
Sarah laughed as she lifted the baby and tickled her stomach.  
  
The baby chortled as Sarah carried her over to the bed and laid her down. She spoke softly to the baby as she changed her diaper and dressed her in a floral printed yellow outfit with ruffles. She put lacy yellow socks and tiny white dress shoes on the baby's feet. To complete the ensemble she put a yellow cloth headband on the baby.  
  
Matt stepped out of the bathroom and held his arms out to the smiling baby. She instantly leaned forward in her mother's arms so that he could pick her up. "Are you ready?" he asked Sarah.  
  
Sarah nodded as she grabbed the diaper bag from the floor next to the bed. The diaper bag was light green and covered in baby Loony Toons characters. She silently followed her husband out of the apartment.  
  
As they stepped into the house through the kitchen door, Annie looked up briefly from scrambling eggs on the stove to smile at Charlie.  
  
Matt put the baby in the highchair at the table and stepped over to help his grandmother set the table.  
  
Eric flipped the last slice of turkey bacon onto a plate and carried it to the table as Sarah took a plate of toast over to the table  
  
The twins came bounding down the stairs loudly. Annie, Eric, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Ruth, and the Colonel all turned to frown at the youngsters. The boys slowed down reluctantly.  
  
Simon came into the room just as the rest of them were sitting down at the table. He quietly took his seat without meeting anyone's eyes or saying a word.  
  
Annie studied her middle son in concern as she offered Charlie a bit of salt-less scrambled eggs. At first, she had thought that Simon was just worried about Ruthie as they all were and didn't know how to handle his feelings. But she was starting to get very concerned about him. He was withdrawing from them more everyday. He left the room if Ruthie's name was even mentioned. He even avoided pictures of her. It was as if he was trying to erase every memory and thought of her in order to make her death less painful. She just wished that she knew how to help Simon. Maybe she should broach this subject with Eric.  
  
Sarah spread a thin layer of strawberry jelly on her toast as she watched the other occupants of the table. The twins were chattering excitedly about something. Most of the others were tuning them out, not that it mattered because they were pretty much talking to each other. They and Charlie were the only ones at the table acting normally.  
  
She herself was tense about Charlie and the semi-argument she had had with her husband the night before. She and Matt rarely argued about anything. It always scared her when they did. She knew that it was natural and that every couple did it but it still made her worry. She didn't want to become one of the couples that destroyed their children with petty arguments.  
  
She smiled at Charlie as the offered the baby a bit of baby cereal. Charlie took a bit of the slimy substance.  
  
Matt caught his mother's eye. "Mom?"  
  
Annie smiled at her son. "Yes?"  
  
Matt smiled back at his mother. Her smiles never reached her eyes anymore. Even when she smiled those who knew her well could still see the fear and sorrow lurking just beneath the surface. "Sarah and I discussed something last night that I want to share with you." He looked over at his wife. "We both want to share it with you."  
  
"Okay," Annie responded. She and the others were all watching him curiously. Even Simon looked up from his plate briefly.  
  
"We discussed Charlie," Matt stated.  
  
"We've decided to have her tested today," Sarah added very softly.  
  
Annie turned to smile at her daughter-in-law. She could see the fear and concern in the younger woman's eyes. She knew that fear and more. She knew how difficult this had to be for Sarah. "Thank you," she whispered. She reached out to take Sarah's hand briefly.  
  
Sarah met her mother-in-law's eyes and instantly knew that she had made the right decision the night before. She had to do everything possible to help Annie. "Your welcome," she whispered back.  
  
Matt swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he watched the emotion course between his wife and his mother. He could almost see the bond forming at that moment.  
  
Eric watched Annie and Sarah and realized that the two women understood each other in a way that no one else at the table could, save his mother. He realized that Sarah was doing this as much for Annie as for Ruthie.  
  
Matt waited a moment before speaking. "We don't want anyone to tell Ruthie though."  
  
"Why not?" Ruth asked curiously.  
  
"Ruthie has been disappointed enough," Sarah answered firmly. "There is a very big chance that Charlie won't be a match. We don't want to add to Ruthie's disappointment if she isn't."  
  
"And if Charlie is a match it will be a great surprise for Ruthie," Matt added.  
  
Annie nodded gratefully. They were right.  
  
**********  
  
Sarah held Charlie on her lap in the small cubical. Matt sat in a chair near her smiling reassuringly. He realized that this was going to be as hard for Sarah as it would be for Charlie.  
  
Charlie grinned at the nurse as she stepped into the small area. The young nurse was wearing a brightly colored shirt with teddy bears of every color decorating it. The shirt caused Matt to look the other way and Charlie to burst out laughing as she reached for the vibrant material.  
  
The nurse smiled at the happy baby. This was the part of her job that she loved; the happy, well cared for, healthy children that came through here. It broke her heart when she had to see a child who was slowly wasting away.  
  
She disinfected a small spot on the baby's arm as Charlie watched her with wide, curious eyes.  
  
Sarah tightened her grip on Charlie as the nurse moved her syringe close to the child. She made a conscious effort to ease her grip so that she didn't hurt the baby. She turned away as the needle punctured the baby's soft skin.  
  
Charlie let out a startled wail and looked at the nurse through wounded eyes.  
  
Sarah kissed the baby's forehead as she whispered soothingly to her.  
  
The nurse put a bright red Band-Aid on the baby's arm. "All done," she announced cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you." Matt's voice conveyed his gratitude.  
  
The nurse patted the still very upset baby's head gently. "Good luck." She knew that they were getting this done in hopes of helping a family member in need of a bone marrow transplant.  
  
"Thank you." Matt said again as she left.  
  
Sarah ran a hand through Charlie's thin hair. "I hope this works angel," she whispered to the baby.  
  
*********  
  
Ruthie's POV  
  
********* Something is going on. I have no idea what it is though. All I know is that after the bone marrow test results came back everyone who came to see me was kind of down trodden. They tried to hide their lack of hope from me, but I could see it.  
  
They'd all tell me that we still had the registry and that almost everyone in town was praying for me. They'd try to convince me that they actually thought that there was a chance that a match would be found. I knew that it was an act meant to keep my spirits up for some reason. I played along because I knew that my mother needed me to.  
  
But today things are different. I have no idea why but my parents seem somehow happier and less concerned. I mean, their concern, fear, and worry are still there, but it isn't all encompassing like it had been on the other days.  
  
I am really glad for that change. I didn't like seeing my parents look older each time I saw them. I just wish I knew what was causing this change.  
  
I really hope I find out what is going on soon. I could use the up lifting myself.  
  
********** 


	10. The Truth About Prayer

Disclaimer: Still not mine no matter how hard I wish.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News chapter title-The Truth About Prayer  
  
Feedback: Keeps me motivated. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Not a doctor. See A \ N for chapter two.  
  
For me school starts the middle of Aug. My stories probably won't be updated as often after that point. They will be finished though. I am obsessive about finishing what I start.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for betaing this for me. I really appreciate all of your help!  
  
**********  
  
"This is a stupid show," Simon announced as he stood up.  
  
"Is not!" Sam called after his older brother as he left the room.  
  
The adults all watched Simon leave in concern.  
  
"This is a good show," Sam insisted. His twin brother nodded his agreement.  
  
"Yes," Annie said distractedly.  
  
Sarah walked into the room with Charlie on her hip. "What's up?"  
  
"We're watching TV," the boys said together.  
  
Sarah sat down between her husband and her mother-in-law. "What's wrong?" she asked Annie quietly, once the twins had gone back to their program.  
  
"Simon. He is refusing to spend time with us now. He hasn't returned any of Cecilia's calls in several days. He won't hang out with his friends. He is totally withdrawing."  
  
"Have you talked to Eric?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
Annie nodded. "He is going to talk to Simon but I don't think he'll get much of a response."  
  
Sarah thought for a few minutes. "I think Simon needs to go see Ruthie," she finally said.  
  
Matt stared at his wife in surprise.  
  
"He is withdrawing because he isn't accepting Ruthie's illness," Sarah explained. "He has to confront it."  
  
Annie nodded in understanding. "He won't go to the hospital though."  
  
They were all silent as they tried to think of a way to get Simon to go see Ruthie.  
  
"Maybe if Ruthie called and asked him," Sarah suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Annie agreed after a moment.  
  
The phone rang and Mary stepped into the living room. "It is for you Sarah."  
  
Sarah stood up. "Who is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
Mary shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
Sarah went to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Sarah Camden?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"I work in the hospital lab. Your baby's blood test results are in. Can you come in now to have them read?"  
  
Sarah smiled as hope coursed through her. "Of course."  
  
She slowly made her way into the living room. Annie and Matt both looked up as she entered the room. David and Sam were too engrossed in their television program to care. Charlie lay on a blanket in the middle of the room kicking her little legs in the air.  
  
Sarah sat down near the two adults and spoke quietly. "The results are in."  
  
Neither Annie nor Matt had to ask what results she was talking about. "Can we go over there now?" Matt asked.  
  
Sarah nodded as she stood up and walked over to the blanket. She picked the baby up and kissed her forehead. "Let's go get your diaper bag," she whispered to the infant.  
  
Annie went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She punched in a number from memory. "Eric," she said once he answered, "Charlie's test results are back. Matt and Sarah are going over there now." She hung up a few minutes later. Eric was on his way home. He wanted to be there when Matt and Sarah got back.  
  
***********  
  
Sarah and Matt stepped into the small office. The lab tech that they were going to be talking to sat behind a desk punching something into her computer. She looked up at the young couple and smiled reassuringly. "Please, sit down."  
  
They sat down in the two visitor's chairs in front of the desk. Sarah had Charlie on her lap. Charlie peered around her curiously.  
  
"Would you like me to read the results for you?"  
  
Matt and Sarah looked at each other. "Please," Sarah answered after a moment.  
  
Charlie chortled and reached for a jar of pencils sitting on the desk. Sarah gently grabbed her hand and pulled it back. She smiled apologetically at the lab tech.  
  
The lab tech waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. I have a two- year-old." She picked up an envelope and carefully opened it with a letter opener. She extracted the thin sheet of paper.  
  
Sarah held her breath and linked hands with her husband as she waited for the results to be read. They both knew that this was probably Ruthie's last chance at survival. If Charlie weren't a match then there probably wouldn't be one.  
  
Matt sat tensely as he waited for the lab tech to tell them the results. If Charlie wasn't a match Ruthie would most likely die. But even if the baby were a match it was not certain that Ruthie would survive; there were so many variables.  
  
"There is a five antigen match." The lab tech stated softly.  
  
Sarah and Matt both sat completely still as they digested the verdict. Charlie was a match. She could save Ruthie's life.  
  
**********  
  
Matt and Sarah stepped into the house and were surprised to find a very full living room waiting for them.  
  
Annie and Eric sat next to each other on the couch. Eric had a pad of paper in his hands but wasn't concentrating on whatever he was doing very well. They both kept looking up every few minutes.  
  
Lucy and Kevin sat cross-legged on the floor. They were quietly discussing something.  
  
The twins sat near Lucy and Kevin. They were still watching a television program. The TV was down very low now, though.  
  
Simon stood by himself across the room. He was making a show of being uninterested in what was going on but everyone could see how tense the young man was.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth stood a few feet from the sofa. They were pursuing all of the others in the room concernedly.  
  
Mary was perched on the arm of the sofa watching the door expectantly. She was the first one to notice Matt and Sarah. "Guys." Everyone turned at the word.  
  
Matt and Sarah stepped into the room as everyone turned to stare at them.  
  
Sarah handed the baby to Mary and turned to look at her mother-in-law. She stepped closer to Annie and sat down next to her. "She's a match," she told Annie softly.  
  
Annie took a moment for the words to sink in and then pulled Sarah into her arms. "Thank you," she whispered. She knew how hard this was going to be for the younger woman.  
  
Lucy and Kevin kissed.  
  
Simon took a step closer to the group before catching himself and hanging back aloofly. He couldn't hold back his grin though.  
  
Eric hugged his daughter-in-law after his wife was done.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth stepped over to Matt. Ruth hugged her oldest grandson while the Colonel clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Mary bounced the cheerful baby on her lap. "You know all this excitement is about you don't you?" she asked her.  
  
Even David and Sam turned away from the cowboy show on the TV to join the excitement. They jumped up and down happily although they didn't know what was going on yet.  
  
Once everyone had calmed down Ruth turned to her daughter-in-law. "When are you going to tell Ruthie?"  
  
"I'm not." Annie answered firmly.  
  
Everyone stared at her in shock.  
  
Annie smiled. Her smile reached her eyes this time, making them sparkle with love, happiness, and relief. "Matt and Sarah are going to tell her," Annie told them all.  
  
**********  
  
Ruthie lay on her hospital bed reading a magazine. She was reading an article on hair care although she really didn't know why. If a match were found, her hair would fall out because of the chemo she'd have to have. If a match weren't found, she'd definitely die.  
  
She had been praying almost non-stop that she'd live. The whole town had. But the truth about prayer was, you didn't get to choose the answer. God sometimes said yes but he also could say no. Just because you prayed for something didn't mean that you'd get it.  
  
Her head snapped up when the door opened. She smiled at her brother and sister-in-law. Her smile instantly faded though. Matt was carrying Charlie. The baby was dressed in a pink jumpsuit with a small Elmo on the front. A blue bow was in her whisper soft hair.  
  
Matt and Sarah sat down next to the bed wordlessly.  
  
"The baby?" Ruthie whispered the question fearfully. What did this mean? They had said that the baby couldn't come here.  
  
Sarah smiled reassuringly at her youngest sister-in-law. "We got special permission from your doctor."  
  
Ruthie looked at the curiously. "Why?" Why would the doctor have allowed this? Something was definitely going on.  
  
Matt shifted the infant on his lap. He smiled at his baby sister. "We had Charlie tested."  
  
Ruthie looked between them incredulously. "What?" She paused a moment. "The doctor allowed you to bring the baby along to tell me that?"  
  
"Nope," Sarah answered cheerfully.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"The results came back today," Matt stated quietly.  
  
Ruthie blinked a few times. "Are you saying.?"  
  
"Charlie is a match," Sarah told her very softly.  
  
"Wow," Ruthie whispered. Maybe her prayer had been answered the way she wanted after all. "Can I hold her?"  
  
Matt and Sarah looked at each other. "Just for a minute." Matt finally decided. He didn't want Charlie to get Ruthie sick. He didn't think Charlie was sick but you couldn't be too sure with young children.  
  
Ruthie gently took her niece. "Thank you," she whispered to the baby. "I know that you don't understand what is going to be happening really soon but you might be saving my life."  
  
After Matt, Sarah, and Charlie had left, she lifted her head to stare at the ceiling. "Thank you," she whispered again, feelingly.  
  
************* 


	11. Charlie

Disclaimer: Mine? Only in my wildest dreams do I own Matt or any of the others. The only one I do own is Charlie.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Thanks to everyone who has sent feedback! I really appreciate it. Keep it coming. :-)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Okay, I am getting bored of repeating myself every chapter and I am sure you are too so this is the last time I'm going to say that the site I used for medical info for this story is listed in A \ N for chapter 2. If I use a new site, however, I will list it.  
  
I have changed a couple of things medically because they worked better is the story. It wasn't anything really huge though.  
  
I apologize if any of the characters are out of character. I am trying to write more of a few characters that I previously haven't done much with.  
  
Huge thanks to my beta! You have been such a big help with Shocking News!  
  
************  
  
Kevin's POV  
  
************  
  
The silence in this room is deafening. On the surface, everything seems so calm and quiet. But if you go beneath the surface, the tension is almost unbearable. It is choking off the air supply making it hard to breath, hard to think.  
  
Part of the problem is that no one knows what to do, how to behave. We don't even know what to think or feel.  
  
Should we be happy? Maybe relieved is a better word. Or should we be concerned, agitated, and frightened? It would help if we knew what the outcome was going to be.  
  
I glance down at my watch. It won't even be starting for another half-hour. We'll know when it starts because Annie and Eric will come back. They wanted to stay with Ruthie but the doctors absolutely refused.  
  
I look over at Sarah and Matt. They are clutching each other's hands so tightly that both are chalky white. I can't even imagine how they must be feeling. Their seven-month-old baby is having surgery and they can't be with her.  
  
I can't help but imagine Lucy and I in that situation. Would we have allowed the surgery? I'd like to think that we would have but I don't know. I don't know if Lucy would have been able to do it.  
  
Lucy and I have been discussing having a baby. We haven't made a definite decision yet though. Lucy wants a baby but she wants to wait until she is done with school. On the other hand, she is frightened that if she waited until school is finished having a baby will interfere with her career.  
  
I see the way she is with the twins and Charlie. She would be a great mother. And the more time she spends with Charlie, the more I see her wavering and wanting a baby of her own. I think she will decide she wants to try for a baby relatively soon.  
  
I look across the room where Lucy is sitting on the floor building something out of Lego's with the twins. I think it is supposed to be some sort of building but I'm not sure. It is kind of lopsided.  
  
Everyone debated whether or not to bring the boys for several days. We knew that being here for several hours probably wouldn't be too good for them. But staying at home worrying wouldn't have been any better. Annie and Eric finally decided to bring them this morning.  
  
I look at the clock again. Barely five minutes have passed. This is going to be a long day.  
  
*************  
  
Lucy's POV  
  
*************  
  
I carefully put a blue Lego on top of towering stack before me. The stack sways a bit but eventually stops and continues to stand precariously.  
  
This was originally supposed to be a house that we were building. It has turned into a game of how high we can build it before it comes crashing down.  
  
The boys are taking turns putting Lego's on the tower now. Somehow, it is still standing. The twins are a bit disappointed.  
  
I enjoy spending time with my brother but there are times when I am so confused by their actions. They are nothing like Matt, Mary, Simon, Ruthie, and I were like as children. They are fascinated with cowboy movies, noise, mud, and taking things apart. They hate cartoons, baths, bedtime, and anything they think is girly or feminine. They cringe at public displays of affection. Sitting in church is very difficult for them. We've tried taking toys and coloring books along but they don't hold Sam and David's attention for long.  
  
I have to wonder if my children will be like that when I have them. I love my brothers but I certainly hope not. My mom tells me some of the stuff that they do. She told me about them painting the house with mud. She told me about them scrambling eggs into the carpet. I don't know if I could handle those kinds of things.  
  
I wonder if I have time to be a good parent. Right now I am a full time student and after that, I'll have a demanding career. Kevin also has a demanding and dangerous career. I can't help but think that it would be selfish of us to have a child right now. And yet when I'm playing with the boys or holding Charlie and listening to her coo, I want a baby so badly that I ache. I'm going to have to make a decision but it is so difficult.  
  
Sam puts a red Lego onto the stack and it finally topples over. Both boys jump up while cheering. You would think that something incredibly amazing had happened. To them, it has. Children delight in even the simplest things.  
  
I can't help but smile as I watch the boys celebrate. I look up and see that Kevin too is smiling. Is this what being a parent is like?  
  
**********  
  
Sarah's POV  
  
**********  
  
I watch the twins cheering through a haze. I seem to be watching and hearing everything from somewhere far off. It is like I am not in the room.  
  
Something is clawing at me from the inside in fear, frustration, and worry. My baby is somewhere in this hospital having surgery. Minor surgery, but still surgery. And there is nothing I can do.  
  
Charlie was screaming in terror when the nurse carried her away from me. I wanted to go to her and wrench her back into my arms and hold her forever but I couldn't. I watched the nurse carry Charlie down the hall and then out of sight and then I sunk down into a chair as my legs collapsed.  
  
Is this how all parents feel when their child, their baby, goes in for surgery? God, I hope I never have to do this again. That was the worst thing I've ever had to do.  
  
I just hope it was worth it. I hope that Charlie's marrow is accepted by Ruthie's body. Then, barring an infection or other unforeseen complication, Ruthie should be fine. At least for now. There is a chance that her cancer could recur but we won't go there.  
  
I glance at the clock that is hung on wall. The doctor or nurse should be coming for us at any time. Matt and I get to go sit with Charlie for awhile.  
  
I can't wait for the doctor to come. I won't know that Charlie is okay until I see her. Even if they tell me she is okay, I won't believe them until I can see it with my own eyes. They could miss something or they could just be wrong. I have to check her out myself.  
  
I feel Matt's hand on my shoulder and I look up. A nurse has just stepped into the room. She steps over to us and smiles.  
  
"She is in a recovery room. Would you like to go see her?"  
  
I am on my feet before she can even finish the question. Why does she even need to ask? Of course, I want to see Charlie.  
  
I look around the room before exiting. Relief has filled all of the faces within that waiting room. One hurdle has been crossed. Ruthie is one step closer to life.  
  
**************  
  
Ruthie's POV  
  
**************  
  
It is almost time. Charlie's surgery should be almost done. After her surgery, they'll come here and start the procedure. It will be much easier for me than it was for her. All I have to do is lie here while the marrow drips into me. The doctor says that I will probably sleep most of the time.  
  
I just hope that Charlie is okay. They said that she probably would be. But there is always a small chance that something could happen. I don't know if I could handle it if I caused something to happen to Charlie.  
  
My parents are sitting next to my bed. They are going to have to leave when my doctor comes. That is going to be extremely hard for them. They are both so worried and scared. I can see it on their faces even though they are trying to hide it from me. They are trying to look hopeful and happy but they aren't really succeeding.  
  
I look up when my door opens. My doctor is standing there, smiling. "We have the marrow."  
  
"Charlie?" I whisper.  
  
His smile broadens. "She is fine. Her parents are with her. She'll probably wake up soon."  
  
I smile a bit as I turn to my parents. "No matter. what happens."  
  
"You are going to be fine," Mom breaks in as she takes Daddy's hand.  
  
"But if I'm not," I insist. "Tell Matt and Sarah thank you for me and Charlie too, when she is older. And make sure everyone know that I love them." By the time I finish tears are streaming down my face. These might be my last words to my parents.  
  
My mother swallows and then speaks through her tears. "I will but you are going to be okay. I love you," I know that she wants to hug me or something but she can't. I basically have no immune system. They killed it so that they could replace it with Charlie's marrow. My parents and my doctor are all wearing gowns, masks, and gloves because of that.  
  
"I love you." My dad whispers and then they are gone. More hospital staff files into the room.  
  
This is it, I can't help but think. I'll either live or die. Life or death, which will win?  
  
************  
  
Author's note: Next chapter will be the bone marrow transplant! There will probably be more POVs 


	12. Waiting

Disclaimer: They are mine. And if you believe that, I have a bridge I'd like to sell you.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Makes my day.  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who has voted! If you haven't voted yet, you have until Aug. 30. Please take the time to let your voice be heard. So far, Ruthie is going to live, but those that don't want her to live can still catch up! Depending on the reception I get, I might do something like this is a later story.  
  
Thanks so much to Kimberly for betaing this story for me! You've been a huge help!  
  
***********  
  
Simon's POV  
  
***********  
  
My parents just stepped into the room. Their expression says it all. The procedure has begun. I can tell that they are hopeful and scared to death all at once.  
  
They wordlessly cross the waiting room and sit down on the small sofa near the window. They link hands and my mother turns to stare at the clock.  
  
I tried that earlier. It doesn't help. If anything, it seems to make time go by even slower.  
  
I look around the packed waiting room. The Colonel and Grandma Ruth are sitting together; each of them has a magazine in their hands. I don't know how they can read at a time like this but they seem to be doing fine.  
  
Lucy and Kevin are both on the floor playing with David and Sam. They are building some sort of elaborate structure out of Lego's. It is taking up almost a foot of floor space.  
  
Uncle Hank is looking over a medical journal while Aunt Julie fills in a crossword puzzle. Erica is at home with a sitter. Every few minutes Aunt Julie glances over at my parents. She looks very concerned. Uncle Hank is concerned too but he is hiding it better. I wonder if they know something that I don't? Just how much chance is there that Ruthie will die?  
  
Mary is pretending to read a novel. I know that she is just pretending because the book is upside down. She keeps glancing up over the cover at our parents.  
  
Chandler and Roxanne look a bit uncomfortable. Like they don't quiet know how to fit in but feel like they should be here to lend us their support. I don't know if Chandler will ever be completely comfortable around my father. There will always be sort of a rivalry between them.  
  
Cecilia was here but I sent her down to the cafeteria to pick something up. I just can't handle being around her right now, she knows me too well. She knows how I think and feel. I don't want or need her pity if something happens to Ruthie.  
  
Matt and Sarah are still with Charlie.  
  
I stand up abruptly. I need air. The air in this room is too thick; it is suffocating me.  
  
Everyone appears startled as I quickly exit the room. Mary gets up to follow me but then she sits back down. I guess she realized that I need time alone.  
  
I quickly make my way down the familiar sterile halls that surround me. I feel like I could negotiate this maze blindfolded. I haven't visited Ruthie since the night she was admitted but I come here often. I find myself wandering these long, barren halls desperately wanting to see Ruthie but avoiding her room at all costs. I just can't see her. I couldn't handle that.  
  
I step out through the automatic doors and take a breath of the clear, crisp air. Birds chirp cheerfully as I walk over to an empty bench and sit down facing a grouping of trees. I am in a small garden in the center of the buildings. It is used for patient walks, staff breaks, and visitors that just need to escape like me.  
  
None of us want to admit how worried we are. We know that this transplant was and is Ruthie's only chance. But we also know that there are a lot of risks for a patient as sick as Ruthie. Even if we didn't know it, all we'd have to do is look at Uncle Hank, Sarah, and Matt. Their apprehension is obvious. They are afraid that Ruthie will die. They think it is a definite possibility.  
  
I have to wonder again, why Ruthie? Out of all of the people in the world, millions and millions of people, my sister has to be stricken with a terrible, potentially deadly disease.  
  
And why leukemia? After I found out about Deena and her fight with the disease, I never thought I'd hear that dreaded word again. I certainly didn't think that someone else I loved would have it. But now, Ruthie has it and there is nothing I can do. Ruthie is having a bone marrow transplant right now and for all I know, could already be dead, but there isn't anything that I can do.  
  
God, how I hate feeling like this. I'm helpless. I am on the outside watching this horrible killer murder my sister from the inside out and there is nothing that I can do. I am completely and utterly helpless.  
  
**********  
  
Mary's POV  
  
**********  
  
Simon just rushed out of here as if he was running away from a fire. Or in this case an emotional demon. He doesn't seem to know that the demon is just going to follow him. He can't get away from it. None of us can, so there is no use trying. Because in this case, the demon is reality and there is no escaping reality. It always gives chase. I know.  
  
In the past, I tried to run from reality. It never worked. In fact, things usually got worse. I hope it isn't like that for Simon.  
  
We have all being trying to reach him. To help him. None of us has had any success. He has even withdrawn from Cecilia.  
  
I am very worried about Simon, especially today. What happens today has the potential to help him get better or to make him worse. So much worse. I don't know if he'll be able to take it if she dies. But then, will any of us be able to take it?  
  
If Ruthie were to die, we'd all need each other. And even now, it is as if we are all together but separate. We are all here together for the same reason. Yet, we aren't really together, we have all withdrawn into ourselves. When Simon ran out of here, I am the only one that even started to go after him.  
  
I just hope that we can survive if Ruthie leaves us today.  
  
*************  
  
Matt's POV  
  
************  
  
I look up at the clock on the wall. The procedure is about a third of the way through. No one has come to talk to Sarah and I so I can only assume that Ruthie is still fighting; that there is still a chance.  
  
I turn back to my daughter. Charlie is lying still in her hospital crib. She is so pale. She has an IV in her arm still. And yet, as bad as the baby looks, she still looks twenty times better than Ruthie did this morning when I saw her. When I said. goodbye.  
  
Goodbye. Even thinking that word hurts. I said goodbye to my youngest sister today. I hope that it wasn't for the last time.  
  
Even if Ruthie survives today, the fight isn't over. She could still reject the marrow. Or she could get an infection. Or, the transplant might not work. Ruthie's leukemia might flare up again. She had a particularly aggressive type of the disease.  
  
She could be fighting this thing for years. Possibly, for the rest of her life.  
  
This has been hard for her in so many ways. Not only has she had to deal with having what could be a deadly disease but she had to deal with those she cared about pulling away from her.  
  
For the first couple of weeks, her friends came by a lot. She had friends here almost all visiting hours. But then, they started coming less and less. And now, well, I haven't seen one of her "friends" in weeks. Even Peter stopped coming. But Peter, at least, calls the house everyday to check on Ruthie's condition. The others don't even bother to do that.  
  
And, she lost her hair. That part was so difficult for her. She cried the day that the first clump of her hair fell out. She wanted no part of wearing a wig.  
  
And now, on top of all of that, if Ruthie lives, she might be facing surgery. The doctor told us yesterday that Ruthie's spleen is still abnormally large. It hasn't shrunk nearly as much as it needs to. The doctor thinks that he is going to need to remove it. Only Mom, Dad, and I know. We just couldn't tell Ruthie. Not so soon before her bone marrow transplant. And we didn't want to frighten the others any more than they already are.  
  
This isn't over. Not by a long shot.  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	13. Tension

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and never will be.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: I'm sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. I haven't forgotten the story. It is just that I am bogged down at school so I won't be updating as frequently as I did over the summer.  
  
I am also sorry that this chapter is so short but I wanted to post it so you'd all know that I'm still alive. :-)  
  
Thanks to everyone who voted. Counting private e-mails, the Yahoo site, and reviews, over fifty people voted!!!  
  
***********  
  
Annie turned to look at the clock. The procedure would be over anytime now. She fidgeted restlessly. Turning her head to the side, she saw Simon standing by the window. His eyes were locked on the clock, his hands clenched at his sides.  
  
Lucy caught her mother's eye and gave her a reassuring smile. Annie returned the smile for an all too brief moment before her worried frown returned. Lucy was so worried about her mother. Annie was pale, drawn, and tense. She doubted that her mother had slept in days. She had bags under her eyes. She had lost a lot of weight from not taking the time to eat healthy meals and worrying so much.  
  
Simon was another cause of worry for Lucy. The longer Ruthie was sick, the more Simon withdrew. Even today he was keeping himself separate from the rest of them. He was holding himself aloof from them when he should have been leaning on them for support.  
  
The door opened and everyone's heads swung toward it. They were all hoping to see the doctor standing there. They needed to know. Regardless of Ruthie's condition, they needed to know. Not knowing made it all so much harder because they couldn't deal with it until they knew.  
  
Chandler smiled to diffuse some of the tension as he stepped into the waiting room. He could tell from the expressions on their faces that they had been hoping that the doctor had arrived. He held his hand out. "I brought food."  
  
Sam and David, who hadn't previously noticed him, looked up at the mention of food. "What kind?" David asked eagerly.  
  
"McDonald's." Chandler answered with a grin. He knew how much the twins liked fast food. He also knew that Annie rarely permitted them to have it.  
  
Eric returned Chandler's grin. "It's been ages since I've had a burger."  
  
Roxanne stepped into the room behind Chandler. "And it is going to be even longer. We got you a salad."  
  
"Thank you." Annie said as Eric groaned.  
  
Lucy, Mary, the Colonel, Ruth, and Kevin all laughed. It felt so good. It had been days since they'd had cause to laugh.  
  
Roxanne stepped farther into the room and started dispersing canned soft drinks as Chandler handed out the burgers, and in Eric's case, the salad.  
  
Annie gave Roxanne a small smile as she watched the twins bite into their sandwiches with gusto. "Thank you. I haven't even thought about food."  
  
Roxanne returned the smile. "Don't worry about it. Chandler and I knew that you wouldn't be thinking of such things right now. And you shouldn't have to."  
  
"We wanted to help and this was our way of doing so," Chandler added.  
  
"We really appreciate it," Eric told him sincerely.  
  
As they finished their food the door opened for a second time. This time the doctor stepped into the room. They couldn't tell anything from his expression.  
  
Kevin took his wife's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Lucy gave him a tiny smile before turning her attention back to the silent doctor.  
  
Eric dimly registered that the room had fallen completely silent. He could actually hear the clock ticking away the seconds.  
  
Simon, who was staring out the window, turned to stare at the doctor instead. He was clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.  
  
Mary crumpled her burger wrapper into a tiny ball as she waited for the doctor to break his silence.  
  
Sam and David looked up from their toys to look at the doctor with fearful faces. Neither wanted to admit it but they were terrified for their big sister.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath before beginning.  
  
*********  
  
Such a cruel place to leave off wasn't it? I am so evil. :-) Review and let me know what you think. Who knows, you might get another chapter quicker that way. 


	14. News

Disclaimer: They are mine. Right, and if you believe that I have some ocean front property in Arizona.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News (15\?)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Is, as always, much loved.  
  
Author's notes: Another short chapter. *sigh* At least it will answer some of your questions.  
  
I took a few medical liberties with this chapter, just so you know.  
  
Many thanks to Kimberly for betaing this story for me!  
  
*********  
  
"Ruthie?" The Colonel prompted the doctor impatiently.  
  
If possible, the tension in the room actually mounted. Everyone caught their breath as they silently stared at the doctor.  
  
"She's sleeping somewhat comfortably."  
  
Several people let out breaths that they didn't even know that they were holding.  
  
Eric closed his eyes as he silently said a brief prayer of thanks.  
  
Simon shut his eyes against the sheen of tears that had formed. He viciously swiped at the one tear that had escaped.  
  
Mary felt a smile light her face as she waited for the doctor to continue.  
  
"She's going to be okay?" Annie looked the doctor directly in the eyes.  
  
The doctor allowed a small sigh to escape. "She made it through the procedure which is a good sign. But she isn't out of danger yet. The next two weeks are going to be very difficult for Ruthie. There is still a lot that can go wrong."  
  
As he saw the dejection reclaim most of the faces in the room Chandler insisted, "But she is okay now, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Roxanne smiled at Annie. "You have to consider this a victory. Ruthie is fighting."  
  
"That's right Mom." Mary jumped in. "She is strong."  
  
"Can we see her?" Eric asked the doctor.  
  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry Reverend. But it wouldn't be safe for Ruthie at this point."  
  
"When can we see her?" Annie asked softly.  
  
The doctor hesitated. "Hopefully, you can see her this evening. You'll have to wear a gown, mask, and gloves though. And you won't be able to touch her or stay very long."  
  
"We understand." Annie hurriedly assured him.  
  
"Do you have any other questions?" He asked the room at large. No one answered so he went on. "I'll be back with an update later." With that, he left the waiting room.  
  
*********  
  
Matt smoothed his hand over Charlie's forehead. The baby had woken up earlier but only for a few minutes. She had been groggy and out of it.  
  
He turned to face the clock. The procedure should be over by now. In fact, it should have ended quite a while ago.  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
Matt glanced at his wife. "Don't mind what?"  
  
Sarah gave Matt a small smile. "I know you Matt. You're worried about Ruthie. You want to go check with the family to see how she is. I don't mind. Charlie probably won't wake up for a while anyway."  
  
Matt looked at his sleeping daughter one more time. "You're sure?"  
  
"I'd like to know how she is doing, too," Sarah assured him.  
  
Matt stood up. He gave Sarah a quick kiss before quietly slipping out of the room.  
  
He hurriedly made his way through the long hallways toward the waiting room that his family was in.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
He was nearly there when the voice stopped him. He turned toward the sound. A very unsure of himself Peter was standing behind him.  
  
"How is she?" Peter asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to anyone since the procedure ended."  
  
"That's good right? I mean if something happened they would have had a nurse get you, right?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Charlie's okay?"  
  
Matt smiled at the young man. "Yeah. Sarah's still with her."  
  
Peter hesitated again. "I . um . did you see her? I mean before?"  
  
"I saw her this morning."  
  
"Was she all right? She wasn't really scared?" Peter pressed concernedly.  
  
"I don't think so," Matt assured Peter. "She knew that she could die and she didn't want to. But I think that she was dealing with it all pretty well."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We weren't expecting you to be here today."  
  
"Neither was I." Peter admitted.  
  
Matt just waited silently.  
  
"I couldn't just stay home." Peter answered Matt's silent question. "I had to be here for Ruthie."  
  
Matt laid his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Shall we go in?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When the door opened, the family looked up. Surprise registered on their faces when they saw Peter standing with Matt.  
  
"How is she?" Matt inquired.  
  
"The doctor came in about a half hour ago. At that time she was doing well," Kevin answered.  
  
Peter and Matt both sighed with relief.  
  
Matt asked a few questions before going back to Sarah and Charlie. Peter hesitantly sat down to wait for more news.  
  
*********  
  
You should all send thank you's to the reviewer that is about to have a birthday. I hurried up with this chapter for her.  
  
The next chapter won't be done this quickly. 


	15. Streets of Heaven

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine and never will be.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News 15 \ ?  
  
Feedback: Is much loved and appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten for this story so far! They've really helped keep me motivated to finish this story. I'd also like to thank you all for your patience with me and with this story! I'm very sorry that it has been so long since I've updated! I've just been very swamped at school this semester.  
  
Just so you know, this is a short but very emotional chapter.  
  
My thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this story for me!  
  
*********  
  
A few hours later a young nurse stepped into the waiting room and smiled at Annie. "Mrs. Camden you can see your daughter now but only for a few minutes."  
  
Annie returned the smile as she stood up.  
  
"How is she?" Lucy asked before they could leave.  
  
The nurse turned to Lucy. "I really can't answer that. You'll have to wait until her doctor returns." She smiled apologetically.  
  
The nurse led Annie down the now familiar hallway toward Ruthie's room. Outside the door, she turned to Annie. "She has been fading in and out of consciousness for the last hour or so. She might awaken for a few minutes while you are with her but she won't be able to carry on a conversation. She'll be very out of it."  
  
"Thank you." Annie said softly, her eyes on the door.  
  
The nurses' smile softened. "I'll let you go see your daughter now."  
  
Annie nodded absentmindedly as she quietly and gently, opened the door to the hospital room. With slow, steady steps she walked into the room and after silently shutting the door behind her, approached her daughter's bed.  
  
Ruthie lay very, very still against the sheets of the bed. As she lay there so peacefully, the affects of her disease were painfully obvious and Annie had to swallow hard as she took the seat next to her youngest daughter and gently took the hand that didn't have an IV attached to it.  
  
Ruthie's pale, pasty skin nearly blended in with the sheets she lay upon. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. She was so thin that her bones were visible beneath her skin. Her beautiful hair was now completely gone.  
  
Annie sighed as she looked at her baby girl. She looked so lifeless. Could someone who looked like this really survive? It was very difficult to believe that this girl was her bright and energetic daughter.  
  
As she held onto her daughter's hand, willing Ruthie to fight, to survive, a song ran through her mind and a tear fell from beneath her now closed eyelids.  
  
\\ Hello God, it's me again  
  
2:00 AM. Room 304. Visiting hours are over  
  
Time for our bedside tug of war //  
  
Opening her eyes, she tilted her head so that she could see the ceiling. "Please," she said the word so softly that she could barely hear herself but she knew that He could hear her.  
  
\\ This sleeping child between us  
  
May not make it through the night  
  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life //  
  
This cruel, awful disease could take her baby girl from her and she was powerless to stop it. All she could do was cling to Ruthie's hand and the life that it still held and pray. Prayer was all that she had.  
  
\\ Well I don't know if you're listenin'  
  
But praying is all that's left to do  
  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too //  
  
Even as the words entered her mind, Annie discredited them. He was listening. She knew that he was. He knew every word, every prayer, before it was even said.  
  
"I can't loose her Lord," she whispered as she gazed at Ruthie's pale face in the dim light.  
  
She sat like that for almost a half-hour more, just gazing at Ruthie and silently praying. Finally, tears glistening in her eyes, she again turned her gaze to the ceiling as words were torn from her lips. "If you take her, please, take care of her from me."  
  
Leaning over, she pressed a light kiss to Ruthie's soft cheek, a tear dropping down onto the pale surface. Grabbing a Kleenex, Annie wiped her eyes and cheeks before stepping out of the room.  
  
As she slowly walked back to the waiting room the last part of the song ran through her mind one more time, lending her some of it's peace.  
  
\\ Lord I know you've made up your mind there's no use in beggin'  
  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways  
  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven  
  
The streets of heaven //  
  
***********  
  
Author's notes: I've never written a songfic before so please let me know what you think, even if your opinion isn't favorable.  
  
I hope to get the next chapter out relatively soon. *Crosses fingers*  
  
The song I used for this story is called Streets of Heaven and it is by Sherrie Austin. I heard it a while ago and knew that I had to use it in this story. If you'd like the lyrics to the song, e-mail me or check my Yahoo group in a few days. I plan on posting them there. 


	16. Never Ending Night

Disclaimer: Still aren't mine and never will be.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated.  
  
Rating:  
  
Author's notes: This chapter is for Furor. Happy birthday!!  
  
************  
  
The night passed slowly.  
  
Rabbi and Mrs. Glass arrived in the early evening to check on Ruthie's condition and to visit their granddaughter who was being kept overnight because of her tender age. They were able to coax Sarah into leaving the baby with them long enough for her and Matt to go grab something to eat.  
  
After her visit with Ruthie, Annie finally allowed Eric to talk her into leaving the hospital but only for long enough to go to a local drive through to pick up dinner.  
  
At around 9:00 the Colonel and Ruth took the twins home so that they could go to sleep. The rest of the family stayed at the hospital to await news on Ruthie.  
  
Peter called his mother for permission to stay. She was hesitant but since it was still summer and school hadn't started back yet, she allowed him to stay. She realized how important it was to him to be there for Ruthie even though he wasn't able to see her.  
  
A few minutes after 9:30 Mary glanced at the clock, stood, and quietly left the room. She walked down the long corridor toward one of the exits. Minutes later she exited into a small garden that she had frequented during Ruthie's stay here.  
  
This one spot on the hospital grounds was so peaceful and beautiful. As one gazed around, the suffering going on inside seemed so far away, almost as if it didn't exist.  
  
A long cobble stone walkway wound its way through the garden. Walking down the path, Mary could hear the babbling stream that was just a few feet away from her. Trees and bushes dotted the yard providing shade for the many benches interspersed throughout the garden.  
  
Sitting down on a green bench that was meant to blend in with the greenery of the garden, Mary watched a rabbit nibble on grass. A squirrel scampered up a tree as Mary pulled her cell phone out.  
  
A soft smile formed around Mary's mouth as she dialed a familiar phone number and listened to the phone ring. On the second ring a deep, male voice answered.  
  
"Hi." Mary said softly. She knew that he'd recognize her voice.  
  
She could hear the smile in his voice as he returned her greeting. "Hi."  
  
"How was your flight?"  
  
"Uneventful. I thought about you the whole time though. How's your sister?"  
  
His voice resonated with concern. Mary's smile broadened. That was one of the reasons that she loved him so much. He was such a warm, caring man. He was so worried about Ruthie and the family even though he hadn't ever met them. "The transplant went as expected. Now we just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
"She'll be okay," he assured her.  
  
"I hope so. I don't know if the family could survive her death," she admitted her fear quietly.  
  
He was silent for a few moments before responding. "If they are anything like you, they could survive it. You're stronger than you think Mary."  
  
"I hope so," she said again as she thought about the letters that she'd have to deliver if her baby sister did pass away from this horrible disease.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I'm coming to California?"  
  
Mary grinned. "When?" She asked, a note of happiness now in her voice.  
  
"I have a flight there in two days. I'll be able to stay for a day and a half before flying back."  
  
"I'd say that I love that idea. I can't wait for you to finally get to meet the rest of the family." He knew Matt, Sarah, and Charlie very well. In fact, he and Matt were very close friends.  
  
"I'm looking forward to meeting them as well."  
  
Mary glanced down at her watch. "It's getting late there," she said reluctantly. "I'd better let you go. Love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
She clicked the phone off and then slid it back into her purse. After a few minutes staring up at the beautiful night sky and all of its twinkling lights, she stood and made her way back up the cobblestone path, a smile on her face.  
  
***********  
  
"Kevin?" Lucy glanced at her husband, speaking for the first time in almost an hour.  
  
Kevin looked up from the magazine that he was reading. "Yeah Luce?"  
  
"I. I've been thinking." She looked around the room nervously. Mary was still outside, the twins had gone to the house with her grandparents, Matt and Sarah were with the baby, and the Glass's had gone home. Those still in the waiting room appeared occupied. Her mother was reading a book of some sort. Her father was working on his sermon. Simon was, as usual, staring out the window. At what, she had no idea since it was so dark outside. Peter was listening to something through his headphones. No one seemed to be paying any attention to her and Kevin. But still. "Can we take a walk?"  
  
Kevin gave his wife a look before standing. "Sure." What could she possibly want to talk about that her family couldn't hear?  
  
They silently made their way out of the hospital. Outside the main entrance, Lucy started walking without a destination. Kevin silently walked along side her, letting her lead and wondering what was going on.  
  
"I've been thinking," she said again, her voice hesitant.  
  
Kevin patiently waited for her to continue.  
  
Lucy gestured with her hands. "All of this has really made me think. I've been watching the way my parents are. I know how scared they must be- how apprehensive. This has been so horrible for them but they have both been so strong. They've been there for not only Ruthie but for the rest of us too. They've put us all first, but I guess that that is what parenthood is."  
  
She paused to take a breath before continuing, still walking briskly. "And Matt and Sarah. I can't even imagine their courage and strength in allowing the procedure. It was so hard for them. Either of them would have done the transplant themselves without a thought to the danger. But Charlie. Charlie they were worried about. They love that baby so much."  
  
She stopped and turned to Kevin. "I want that Kevin. I want all of that. I want a child. Someone to put first in all things. Someone to worry about. Someone more important than either of us."  
  
Kevin was silent for several moments, searching the depth of her eyes before speaking. "Are you saying what I think you are Luce?"  
  
"I want a baby Kevin." Lucy said softly.  
  
Kevin grinned. "Than we'll have a baby." He said as he pulled her into his arms for a kiss.  
  
************  
  
Author's note: For those wondering if this night would ever end, the answer is yes. In the next chapter a new day will begin. 


	17. Morning

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated.  
  
Author's notes: I'm sorry for the infrequency of updates of this story. I've barely had time to breath, let alone write, the last few weeks. Please, bear with me.  
  
A notice has been posted on the main page informing all writers that all author's notes that are not attached to an actual chapter of the story must be removed. I have done so which is why there are now a few less chapters to this story. None of the story has been removed.  
  
This chapter was posted without beta. Any mistakes are all mine.  
  
************  
  
Matt stood in the doorway to the waiting room that his family occupied, observing them, unnoticed.  
  
His parents sat on the small sofa. With mother's head rested on his father's shoulder, her eyes closed in much needed sleep. His father rested his head on the back of the sofa.  
  
Lucy was curled up in an armchair, a magazine resting in her lap as she slept. Kevin was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Mary had taken Simon's usual spot, staring out the window.  
  
Simon and Peter had left at some point during the night and the Colonel and Ruth hadn't returned with the twins.  
  
Matt glanced down at his watch. It was almost 8:30, but then, they probably hadn't managed to fall asleep until late the night before. He smiled ruefully. He hadn't gotten much sleep either but his daughter had and had awakened at sunrise demanding attention.  
  
Footsteps behind him caught his attention and he turned around. "Good morning."  
  
"Good morning." Kevin replied, handing Matt a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee from the tray in his hands. Stepping past Matt, he laid the tray on the table.  
  
Hearing the two men exchange their greetings, Mary turned from the window. Spotting the coffee, she shot Kevin a grateful smile and took one of the cups.  
  
"How's Charlie?" Mary asked, adding a packet of sugar to her coffee.  
  
"She's doing well." He sighed. "She's been up since dawn."  
  
Mary laughed. Charlie certainly hadn't gotten her early bird disposition from her father. Matt was definitely a night owl.  
  
"Sarah's signing the discharge papers right now," Matt continued. "How is Ruthie doing?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything for several hours," Mary answered worriedly. "One of the nurses came in at about 2:00 to tell us that Ruthie was still holding her own."  
  
The door opened again and Dr. Richards stepped into the room.  
  
Mary immediately stepped over to her parents, "Mom, Dad wake up."  
  
Annie's eyes popped open. "Is it Ruthie?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"The doctor is here," Matt answered as his father opened his eyes and sat up straighter.  
  
Kevin lightly tapped his wife on the shoulder until she woke up. From her spot, she immediately caught sight of the doctor and caught her breath.  
  
Dr. Richards stepped farther into the room. "I just checked on Ruthie."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
The doctor gave Annie a small smile. "She'd like to see her parents."  
  
"She's awake?"  
  
"She's awake and semi coherent."  
  
"So, she is going to be alright?" Eric asked.  
  
"She isn't out of danger," the doctor warned. "She is still a very sick young lady. We are still monitoring her blood levels very closely."  
  
"Can we see her?" Annie asked.  
  
"You and your husband can see her for five minutes. Remember to get a gown, gloves, and a mask from the nurses station," he cautioned. "An infection is the last thing that Ruthie needs right now."  
  
"We will doctor," Annie said as she stood up.  
  
Dr. Richards turned to Matt. "How is your daughter?"  
  
"She is doing well. She is being discharged today."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. I know how difficult it was for you and your wife to allow her to go through with the procedure."  
  
"I'm just glad that we were able to help Ruthie," Matt answered sincerely.  
  
Annie and Eric stepped out of the room just before Sarah stepped into it. Charlie was in her mother's arms staring at her surroundings. The baby caught sight of her father and held her arms out. "Da.dy," she gurgled.  
  
Everyone in the room chuckled, including the doctor, who patted the baby's head as he exited the room.  
  
Mary handed Sarah a cup of coffee. "She's checked out?"  
  
"Yep." Sarah answered the question cheerfully. She was so grateful that everything had gone correctly with the operation and her baby was alright.  
  
Matt set his daughter on the ground and took the chair closest to her. He sipped his coffee slowly. Everyone in the room slipped into a comfortable silence as they waited for the day to really begin.  
  
*********** 


	18. Visits

Title: Shocking News  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Disclaimer: The character's aren't mine and never will be. I am making no money off of this story and am not worth suing.  
  
Feedback: Is greatly appreciated. My e-mail address is catgurl83@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG just to be safe.  
  
Author's notes: It has been brought to my attention that some of you had problems leaving reviews for the last chapter. That was most likely due to the removal of the author's notes chapters. If so, you may have the same troubles with this chapter. I can be reached at the e-mail address above.  
  
I hope to post several chapters in the next few weeks as the semester ends this week and the new one does not start for almost a month, so keep your eyes peeled for updates.  
  
I carefully researched leukemia for this story but there are still likely mistakes as I am not a doctor.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this chapter! Your help is always appreciated!  
  
***********  
  
Matt slipped his arms into the paper gown. He put a mask on and then pulled his gloves on before stepping into Ruthie's room. This was the first time that he had seen his sister since her bone marrow transplant the day before. Besides his parents, he was the first member of the family to see Ruthie.  
  
Stepping up close to her bed, he studied his youngest sister. Ruthie looked as bad as his mother had told him that she did. She was so pale and gaunt looking lying in that hospital bed unmoving.  
  
She had regained consciousness for brief periods several times but had been out of it each time. That would probably last for a few more days at least. That was a good thing, Matt knew. For the first several days after a bone marrow transplant, the patient's blood had to be drawn at least once a day so that the doctors could monitor the white blood cell levels.  
  
He stayed for a few more minutes before exiting the room and throwing the gown, mask, and gloves away. He made his way down the now familiar hospital corridor that led to the waiting room that his family used.  
  
Stepping inside, he stood just inside the room, undetected by the room's other occupants. This afternoon, there were far fewer people here than there was the day before and for which Matt was very grateful. Just a few hours before Sarah, Mary, Lucy, and himself had talked his parents into going home to rest for a few hours after they had each seen Ruthie once more. Matt was very concerned about the effects of all of this on his parents' health, particularly his father's. Both Eric and Annie had slept very little in the last few days. In fact, their sleep had been disrupted since Ruthie's diagnosis. They were under a tremendous amount of stress. Neither of them was eating particularly well. The last thing that any of them needed was Eric having another heart attack.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth had stopped by that morning with the twins before taking the boys to a nearby park to play.  
  
Lucy sat in a hospital chair near the window looking through the college catalog, trying to choose her classes for the upcoming semester. Kevin was at work.  
  
Mary was watching some television program on the small TV mounted to the wall in the corner.  
  
Simon was not there but Matt had no idea where his brother had gone. At the thought of Simon, Matt sighed. He was concerned about the younger man. Simon was taking this harder than any of the rest of them, his parents included. Worse, Simon didn't seem to know how to handle his thoughts and emotions on this matter. He was obviously very worried about Ruthie but was unable or unwilling to express his worry and as a result, that worry was eating him alive.  
  
He had tried to talk to Simon several times, as had their parents, Lucy, and even Kevin. Simon refused to talk to any of them. Matt just hoped that Simon found someone that he was willing to talk to. He desperately needed to confide in someone.  
  
Sarah had taken the baby to her parent's house for a few hours. They'd be back later in the afternoon.  
  
"Lucy?"  
  
Startled, Lucy dropped her catalog. "Matt? How's Ruthie?" she asked as she picked up the catalog.  
  
Matt shrugged, "No real change." He turned so that his next question was addressed to Mary as well as Lucy. "Do one of you want to go see her for a few minutes?"  
  
Mary and Lucy exchanged a glance. Silently trying to decide who would go first. After a moment, Mary nodded and Lucy stood. "I'll be back soon."  
  
***********  
  
Simon carefully inserted his key into the doorknob. After unlocking the door, he gently and slowly, opened the door and stepped into his family's kitchen. He quietly closed the door behind him and then made his way across the room.  
  
He crept up the stairs, not wanting to awaken his parents who were supposed to be sleeping upstairs. He practically tiptoed to his bedroom and inched his door open. The last thing he wanted was to have to talk to his parents.  
  
In his bedroom, he sank down onto his bed. At least she had made it through the night, he thought with a deep sigh. But by no means was she out of the woods. Her body could still reject the transplanted marrow or she could get an infection.  
  
He knew that right now Matt, Mary, and Lucy were taking turns visiting Ruthie. If he had stayed at the hospital, he too could have seen Ruthie. He had wanted to. He really had but he hadn't been able to. He just couldn't. He couldn't see Ruthie like that. He didn't want the memories if she. if she died.  
  
He knew that everyone was worried about him but he couldn't help the way that he felt. He also knew that they would feel better if he'd just talk to them about this but he couldn't do that either.  
  
Picking up his phone, he dialed in a familiar phone number. The phone rang three times before someone answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi," Simon replied. "Can you meet me in about a half hour?"  
  
"Same place as usual?" The voice asked without hesitation.  
  
"Yeah," Simon said before hanging up.  
  
*********  
  
"She looks awful," Mary said as she stepped into the waiting room after her visit with Ruthie.  
  
"She does," Lucy agreed.  
  
"Should she look that bad?" Mary asked, glancing at Matt.  
  
Matt nodded. "I know that she looks pretty bad but it is normal for a patient to look like that after a transplant. Remember, the doctors basically introduced a foreign organism into her body. Her body has to decide whether or not it is going to attack."  
  
"Her body has to decide if the marrow is good or bad," Mary said slowly and Matt nodded.  
  
"If her body decides that the marrow is bad, will she be able to survive it?" Lucy wanted to know. She had been wondering that for a while but hadn't wanted to ask in her parent's hearing. They had too much stress as it was. She didn't need to add to their concerns.  
  
Matt sighed, "It isn't that easy. Even if Ruthie's body rejects Charlie's bone marrow, the doctor's will try to save her life. There are several things that they can try. It may or may not work. It just depends. But hopefully it won't come to that."  
  
Both women nodded. They were all hoping and praying that it didn't come to that.  
  
************  
  
Simon stepped into the his father's church and slowly made his way up the long aisle. At the front, he sank down onto the first pew.  
  
He knew that he wasn't the only one in the family that came here when they were confused or upset. Lucy came here frequently, he knew. So did his father. Since they had been back in GlenOak, Matt and Sarah had come here to pray several times. And Ruthie loved to come here. He just hoped that Ruthie got to come here again.  
  
"Simon?" A voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
He looked up and then gestured for the individual to sit down. "Thanks for coming. I just really needed to talk."  
  
A smile, "any time."  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: Who do you think that Simon is talking to? You'll find out in the next chapter but in the mean time let me know what you think. Also in the next chapter, more about Mary's boyfriend. 


	19. Heart To Heart

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, they still aren't mine.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Good or bad, all feedback is much appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate all of your encouragement and suggestions.  
  
Just so you all know, I fudged a bit with cannon and changed some things for the purposes of the story.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this for me!  
  
Happy holidays to everyone!!  
  
************  
  
"Ruthie had her transplant yesterday," Simon said softly.  
  
"How is she?" she asked in concern.  
  
"I don't know," he whispered. "I just can't go see her." He paused. "The doctors say that she isn't out of danger yet."  
  
She took a deep breath. "It will be awhile before she is out of danger. There aren't any promises that something won't go wrong. There never are. But Simon, bone marrow transplants do work," she gave him a smile. "I'm living proof."  
  
Simon met Deena's eyes. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"The bone marrow transplant? I wasn't conscious so it didn't hurt me at all."  
  
"What about when you woke up?"  
  
"I really don't remember very much so I guess it couldn't have been too bad."  
  
Simon nodded, relieved at the information.  
  
They lapsed into silence, each caught up in their own emotions and thoughts.  
  
Deena could remember the first time she heard that awful word, leukemia. She doubted that she'd ever forget. She had been eight-years-old, barely. She had had several bloody noses in one week, plus she had found a small knot near her ankle and had lacked energy to do much of anything besides sleep.  
  
Her parents had taken her to the doctor and he had ordered several tests. He had spoken to her parents before speaking with her since she was so young.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek as she pictured her parents' expressions when they'd come to her room with her doctor to tell her. They had both been devastated and so worried, she had immediately known that something was wrong with her.  
  
Her mother had sat down next to the bed and taken her hand. She had nearly whispered it, 'you're very sick Honey. It. it's. you have something called leukemia.'  
  
With a small child's innocents she asked, 'leukemia, what is that? Am I going to be okay?'  
  
Tears had fallen from both of her parents' eyes. 'I hope so, Baby,' her mother had whispered.  
  
"It's just so scary," Simon whispered.  
  
Deena swallowed back her memory. "It is."  
  
Simon clenched his fists. "Why Ruthie?" he asked angrily. "Why does my baby sister have to have such a horrible disease? It just isn't fair."  
  
Deena laid a hand on Simon's arm. "No it isn't."  
  
"First you and now her. Why can't it be someone who deserves it?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
It was almost a full minute before Deena answered him, her own voice hoarse with emotion. "I don't know. It is just one of those things. Leukemia doesn't choose people based on how good or bad they are. It just strikes randomly."  
  
Silence once again engulfed them.  
  
"What if she isn't okay, Deena?"  
  
Deena turned on the pew so that she was facing Simon. Tears were falling from both of their eyes now. "If she dies, it will hurt but you'll be fine Simon. You're strong; you're whole family is. But I don't think that she is going to die Simon because Ruthie is strong too. She's fighting this disease and is going to continue to do so."  
  
Simon nodded through his tears. "I hope you're right." He swallowed. "You have to be right."  
  
"Simon? Are you alright?"  
  
Simon and Deena both turned to see Chandler standing in the doorway looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be fine." Simon gave Deena a small smile, which she returned. He turned back to Chandler. "This is a friend of mine, Deena. Deena this is my father's associate pastor Chandler Hampton."  
  
Chandler walked closer and Deena stood to shake his hand. "It is nice to meet you Reverend Hampton."  
  
Chandler returned her greeting, studying Simon. The young man still looked pretty bad but he looked a lot better than he had the last time that he'd seen him.  
  
"Thank you Deena," Simon told her quietly.  
  
Deena leaned over and kissed his cheek, conscious of Reverend Hampton's eyes upon them. "Call me if you need to talk," she ordered Simon softly. She gave the older man a small smile as she walked out the door.  
  
"Deena seems nice," Chandler commented.  
  
"She is."  
  
"You two seem close."  
  
Simon was silent for several seconds as he debated what to tell Chandler. "Deena was my first serious girlfriend but then her family moved out of state. She had leukemia when she was a little girl."  
  
"Her family moved back to town?"  
  
Simon shook his head. "Just Deena. She starts college here next month."  
  
"She must have really missed GlenOak." Or someone living in GlenOke, he added silently.  
  
"Yeah," Simon agreed. Simon turned toward the door. "I've go to go."  
  
"If you see Ruthie tell her that everyone is praying for her."  
  
Simon froze. Could he do that? He swallowed hard, "I will."  
  
***********  
  
Matt stepped into the hospital waiting room and handed a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee to Mary. They were the only ones currently at the hospital. Lucy had left to register for her classes at the college and no one else had returned yet.  
  
Mary wordlessly accepted the beverage and took a sip. The coffee wasn't good but it wasn't the worst that she had had either. Some of the airports that she frequented had horrible coffee.  
  
Matt sat opposite his sister and slowly sipped his own coffee. "Have you spoken to Benjamin recently?"  
  
Mary grinned. "I talked to him yesterday. He's coming to GlenOak tomorrow."  
  
Matt returned his sister's grin. He had never before seen her as happy as she was with Benjamin. "How long is he going to be able to stay?"  
  
"Only about a day and a half."  
  
"Is he piloting or is he a passenger this time?" Matt asked curiously.  
  
"He is piloting the plane." Her grin got even wider. "I can't wait for the rest of the family to meet him."  
  
Matt remembered feeling the same way about Sarah.  
  
Mary's smile wavered. "I just wish that Ruthie could meet him."  
  
"She will be able to meet him, just not on this trip. The next time that he is able to come to California, Ruthie will meet him."  
  
"I really hope that you are right."  
  
The waiting room door opened and they both looked up. As Simon stepped into the room, he gave his brother and sister a small, hesitant smile.  
  
Mary blinked incredulously. It had been so long since she had seen her younger brother smile that she had almost forgotten what his smile looked like. This was a welcome change from his now usual depressed, gloomy behavior.  
  
Matt returned his brother's smile, in mild shock. What had happened to change Simon so drastically since that morning? What ever it had been, he was glad for it.  
  
Simon stepped farther into the room. "How is she?"  
  
"The same," Matt's voice was almost apologetic.  
  
Simon hesitated, "can I see her?"  
  
"Um, of course." Matt answered after several silent seconds. He stood. "I'll show you where the gowns, masks, and gloves are at."  
  
Simon gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Ruthie can't be exposed to any germs," Matt explained. "All visitors have to where a paper gown and mask along with gloves over their clothing and body."  
  
Simon nodded his understanding. As Matt stepped out of the waiting room, Simon followed behind him slowly. He wanted to see Ruthie, yet at the same time, he didn't. He didn't know what to expect and that frightened him.  
  
***********  
  
Author's note: In the next chapter, Simon will visit Ruthie. 


	20. A Visit

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: There is one line in this chapter that is copied from my West Wing story Changes Abound. I don't usually recycle lines but I just couldn't find anything else that fit as well.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this for me.  
  
Catie: No, I'm not a doctor. All of my information comes either from research or from personal experience.  
  
*************  
  
Simon turned so that Matt could tie the back of the paper gown that he had just slipped on. That done, he turned back around and accepted the mask that a nurse held out. Finally, he slipped a pair of gloves on.  
  
"You ready?" Matt asked kindly. He knew how hard this was for Simon.  
  
Simon took a deep breath. Was he ready? Not completely, but would he ever be completely ready to do this? Probably not. "I'm ready," he said. His voice had come out muffled and barely sounded like him, he thought in surprise. It was very disconcerting. How did doctors get used to that? Maybe they didn't.  
  
The nurse gave him an encouraging smile before heading back to the nurses' station. Matt pulled the door open for his brother and stepped out of the way. With another deep breath, Simon stepped through the door. As he heard the door close with a soft click, his eyes swept over the dim room.  
  
Ruthie was in a private room, which was smaller than the rooms with two or more beds. There was a door on the wall opposite him that led to a small bathroom. Next to the door was a tiny alcove filled with supplies.  
  
Simon was struck by how plain the room was. The walls were stark white. The floor tiles were polished and disinfected until they shone. There was one window on the wall directly across from the door. The blinds on the window were drawn, blocking out sunlight.  
  
The room's furniture consisted of a plain white dresser opposite the bed, the sliding table that would fit up over the bed so Ruthie could eat, a chair, and the bed itself.  
  
A few pieces of hospital equipment stood near the bed. Some were on, filling the room with a soft but steady beep or buzz. Others were off, pushed to the side incase they were needed.  
  
A stack of cards lay on the dresser waiting for Ruthie to read them once she awoke and was coherent. Besides the cards, the room was completely plain without any personality. Friends and church members had sent plants and flowers but they weren't allowed in Ruthie's room so the live plants had been taken home to await Ruthie's return. The cut flowers had been taken to the geriatrics ward.  
  
Finally, Simon allowed his eyes to settle on the reason for his visit. Ruthie's still form lay on the hospital bed under the dull sheets. Her skin had faded; it was nearly transparent and blended in with the white sheets of the bed. She seemed so incredibly gaunt. She hadn't been nearly that thin the last time that he'd seen her.  
  
His eyes settled on her face. Her hair was completely gone now; the lack of color making were face seem even more ashen than it actually was. Her eyes were closed, the lashes resting against her upper cheekbones. Her cheeks seemed sunken in.  
  
Swallowing hard, he took a hesitant step closer to the bed. Not allowing himself to stop, he took another step and then another.  
  
Taking hold of the chair, he pulled it closer to the bed. The wooden chair rubbed across the floor as he pulled it causing a sound within the otherwise silent room that made him flinch. He sat down on the very edge of the chair, leaning toward the bed.  
  
"Hey Ruthie," he said, his voice so choked with emotion that he could barely hear himself. "I bet that you wondered if I was ever going to come. I. I'm sorry. I should have come sooner but. I just couldn't. it's just so. I hate seeing you like this." He finally ended on a sigh.  
  
"I was so afraid that we weren't going to find a match for you. I thought that if I didn't come to see you it would hurt less if you didn't make it. Then once we found out that Charlie was a match, the doctors and Matt kept stressing that it wasn't a 'for sure' thing. You could still die." He ran his hand through his hair. "I kept wondering why it had to be you that was so sick. I still wonder that. Why can't this disease choose better? Why can't it just strike people who deserve it? People who are in prison, already on death row?"  
  
"We are all still so worried about you Ruthie. Is seems like you've been unconscious for a long time. The doctors, Matt, and Sarah say that it is normal but still. I wish you'd wake up." He waited for nearly a minute, half expecting her eyes to pop open at his words. That didn't happen.  
  
"I was at the church today. Reverend Hampton said to tell you that everyone is praying for you. A lot of those people have stopped by, others have sent cards."  
  
"Peter has been here as much as his mother will allow. He is so scared and worried."  
  
"Mary's boyfriend is coming tomorrow. We are finally going to get to meet him. I'll tell you all about him since he won't be able to meet you until his next trip out. Matt says that he is cool. This guy is the only one of Mary's many boyfriends that Matt has ever really liked so he must be a pretty good guy."  
  
Out of things to say, Simon reluctantly stood. He knew that he wasn't supposed to stay for very long. "Bye Ruthie. Love you."  
  
"Simon."  
  
At the raspy sound that couldn't really be classified as a word, Simon turned back around. Ruthie's eyes were open, just barely and a tiny, half smile played at her lips. He took a couple of quick steps and was back beside the bed. "Hey," he replied.  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
Simon struggled to figure out what she had asked. "Mom and Dad are at home. They were here all night so we all thought that they needed to go home to rest for a few hours. Kevin is at work. Sarah took the baby to her parent's house. The Colonel and Grandma Ruth took the boys out for awhile. Lucy had to do something at the school. Matt and Mary are both in the waiting room."  
  
"Charlie okay?"  
  
"Charlie's fine," he assured her.  
  
"Good," she expelled the word on a long breath. "Tired."  
  
"Rest. I'll come back later."  
  
Ruthie's eyes drifted shut. "Love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
*************  
  
Author's notes: Next chapter more of Ruthie and you will finally meet Mary's boyfriend. 


	21. An Introduction

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News (21\?)  
  
Disclaimer: Despite all of my begging of Santa and my parents Simon and Matt still aren't mine. *Sigh*. The only ones who belong to me are Charlie and Benjamin.  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: I'm fudging medical details to suit my purposes again.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this for me!  
  
**********  
  
"Yes, that is a total of four large pizzas," he agreed. The young man on the other end of the line told him a monetary amount and asked if there was anything else that he could get for him. He assured the kid that there wasn't before they both hung up.  
  
"How long?" Sarah asked her husband without looking up from playing peek-a- boo with Charlie.  
  
"Forty-five minutes," Matt answered.  
  
"You ordered one with nothing but cheese, right?" Sam asked as he raced a toy truck around the sofa, David at his heels trying to catch up.  
  
Matt laughed, "Of course." The twins absolutely would not eat any toppings on their pizza. Sam even picked the cheese off of his. In fact, the boys weren't fans of any Italian food.  
  
Matt walked across the room and took Charlie from Sarah, holding the baby high in the air and spinning while she cooed and chuckled.  
  
The front door opened and Mary called out, "We're here."  
  
The family converged on the foyer as they had a habit of doing, from all throughout the house.  
  
Simon came from the kitchen where he had been putting away the few things that he had just picked up from the store. He had been sent for beverages, chips, and something to have for breakfast the next morning because the kitchen was almost empty of food. No one had had time to go grocery shopping in awhile. Not that it really mattered; they had all been pretty much eating at a restaurant or having takeout in the hospital waiting room. None of them had been doing much more than sleeping at home lately. This was the first meal that they were all having together at the house since a few days before Ruthie's bone marrow transplant.  
  
Eric stepped out of his study where he had been working on the sermon that he would be giving that Sunday. Chandler had been perfectly willing to preach another week but it had been a month since Eric had preached and he missed it. He also felt that they all needed to get back a semblance of normalcy for the twin's sake as well as for their own.  
  
Annie had been upstairs putting laundry away. They were all starting to run low on clean clothing. She abandoned a basket of whites at her daughter's voice.  
  
The Colonel, Ruth, Kevin, Lucy, Matt, Sarah, Sam, and David came from the living room.  
  
Lucy quickly and silently appraised the man standing just inside the entrance with Mary. He was tall, probably about 6'4" or 6'5" and had blond hair with just a hint of brown in it. His deep almost aqua colored blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at them all. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of that smile. It brought out the deep dimples that he had on both sides of his face and also showed his perfect pearly white teeth. She let her eyes travel down to take in the tailored suit that he was wearing. She could tell that beneath the suit he had a muscular build. All in all, she could definitely tell what had initially attracted her sister to this man.  
  
"Benjamin, my parents Reverend Eric Camden and Annie Camden," Mary introduced.  
  
Eric stepped forward to shake the man's hand, still sizing him up. This man sure was different from any of the others that Mary had dated over the years, he thought. Most of her various boyfriends had been kids, if not in age than in maturity. Just looking at Benjamin and shaking his hand he could tell that this man was a grown up. He would judge Benjamin to be about twenty-nine or thirty. A little old for Mary but he would reserve judgment for now.  
  
"My grandparents, the Colonel and Ruth," Mary said.  
  
"My brother Simon." After they had shaken hands, Mary continued, "My sister Lucy and her husband Kevin Kinkirk."  
  
As they shook hands, Kevin mused that Benjamin's handshake was firm and confident but not too firm or overly confident. As a police officer, he had quickly learned to assess people. His initial opinion on character almost always proved to be true. This time, he felt that Benjamin was a genuine person.  
  
"Sam and David are the babies of the family," Mary went on.  
  
Sam shook his head vigorously in instant denial. "We aren't babies."  
  
"Yeah, Charlie's the baby," David added, obviously insulted.  
  
"You don't seem like babies to me either," Benjamin said as he offered his hand to first David and then Sam, shooting Mary a smile.  
  
"And you know Matt, Sarah, and the baby," Mary smiled down at her little brothers as she said the word. She really should have known that the boys would take offense at being called babies even if she didn't mean anything bad by it.  
  
Sarah and Benjamin hugged and the two men exchanged greetings before Benjamin turned his attention to Charlie who was in her father's arms grinning up at him. "Hey Charlene, how ya doing munchkin?" he asked as he made a face at the baby who immediately started chuckling and reaching for him. He accepted the baby with ease. Several members of the family silently raised their eyebrows at the familiarity.  
  
"The only member of the immediate family not here is Ruthie."  
  
Benjamin smiled at Mary, "I'm sure that I'll be able to meet Ruthie on my next trip to California."  
  
"I hope so," Mary responded.  
  
The doorbell rang and everyone but Matt stepped into the living room to give him room to accept the pizza.  
  
Matt came back into the room carrying the food and Annie ushered everyone into the dining room where plates and cups had already been set out.  
  
"You are a pilot?" the Colonel asked Benjamin who was sitting between Mary and David once the pizza and chips had been served and soda poured. Both Sam and David had apparently taken a liking to Benjamin and had insisted that they get to sit near him.  
  
"Yes Sir, I am."  
  
"How long have you been a pilot?" Sam asked around a bite of pizza, causing his mother to reprimand him about talking with his mouth full.  
  
Benjamin smiled at the little boy. "I've been a pilot for six years."  
  
"Is it fun?" David asked.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"You get to fly all over the country?"  
  
"Yes. Sometimes I even get to fly out of the country."  
  
"Wow." Sam looked down the table at his mother. "I want to be a pilot."  
  
"You are in charge of the whole plane?" David questioned.  
  
"I'm not really in charge," Benjamin tried to explain. "The planes that I fly belong to a very large company. They tell me things like where to go and when."  
  
"Oh," the boys said in unison, a little of their exuberance gone.  
  
"How long have you worked for the same company?" the Colonel asked once the twins had turned back to their meals.  
  
"Since I got my pilots license."  
  
"You've never wanted a change?" Eric asked.  
  
Benjamin shrugged, "Not really. I'm content at the airline, there really isn't a reason to switch."  
  
"You live in New York?" Annie asked.  
  
Mary had been right when she'd warned him, Benjamin thought in amusement. He had thought that she was exaggerating when she'd told him that her family would spend the entire meal and as much of the rest of his time in GlenOak that they had the chance to questioning him. Obviously, she hadn't been. "Yes."  
  
"Did you grow up there?" Annie pressed.  
  
"Partially." At the questioning looks that he received, he went on. "My parents are divorced. I was born in Connecticut but when they split up my father moved to New York. I lived in Connecticut with my mother but went to New York every other weekend. I also spent spring break, a month during the summer, and part of my Christmas break with my father."  
  
"How old were you when your parents split up?" Lucy asked sympathetically.  
  
"I was three," he answered.  
  
"Are you an only child?" Annie wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
As one of only two other people at the table who could understand what Benjamin was going through, Kevin watched with amusement. He hadn't found it funny when he had been going through it but it was in a somewhat different light when it was someone else. At least when he had been questioned like this the Colonel and Ruth hadn't been here. He would never admit it to anybody but the Colonel had always and probably always would intimidate him to some degree. Benjamin was handling them well though. He didn't seem to mind the probing questions that they were firing at him.  
  
The questions went on for quite awhile with Benjamin answering them patiently.  
  
************  
  
"So, what is he like?" Ruthie demanded as soon as the door closed.  
  
Simon moved over toward the bed and sat in the chair opposite it. He had been by the hospital that morning and Ruthie had insisted that he had to come by and give her the scoop as it were on Benjamin since they had no idea when she'd be able to meet him for herself.  
  
He couldn't believe how much better she seemed already. Yesterday, when she had woken, coherent for the first time since the transplant, he could barely understand anything that she had said. She had seemed so weak and groggy. Now, she was still obviously very weak and tired but she was able to stay awake long enough to have an actual conversation. Her voice was also much better. "Well, he's tall. You'd probably think that he is good looking."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
Simon laughed, the mask muffling and hallowing the sound. He still wasn't used to these paper masks and it was the third time in two days that he'd had to wear one. "Surprisingly, that was one thing that no one asked him." He thought for a few moments. "I'd guess that he is probably in his late twenties or early thirties."  
  
"How did Mom and Dad react to that?" Ruthie asked. Their sister was twenty- three. If Benjamin was thirty, that would make him seven years older than her.  
  
Simon shrugged, "I'm really not sure. They seemed to be okay but then we had all just met him. Even they probably don't know what they think of him yet."  
  
"Kevin is several years older than Lucy too," Ruthie said after a moment. "They like him pretty well."  
  
"The boys got along with him really great." He chuckled, "They've decided that they want to be pilots like him now although they weren't thrilled that pilots for airlines couldn't fly where they want when they want."  
  
"Let's see," Simon thought for something else to tell her, "He is a major baseball fan. He and Matt regularly go to Yankee's games."  
  
"How did he and Mary meet?"  
  
"They didn't say," Simon shrugged, "I assume on a flight."  
  
Ruthie sighed; she really couldn't wait to get out of here for more reasons than she could count. With all of the questions that everyone had asked Benjamin, no one had thought to ask him the interesting ones. Sometimes she wondered how she could be related to these people. "Is he staying at the house?"  
  
Simon laughed, "Are you kidding, with everyone that is staying there? He'd have to share a room with one of us and since he really doesn't know us well, he is staying at a hotel. He insisted that he'd be more comfortable that way when Mom tried to get him to stay at the house. " Matt and Sarah had Lucy and Kevin's old garage apartment. Mary was staying in Ruthie's attic bedroom. The twins were in his room with him and the Colonel and Grandma Ruth were in the twins' room.  
  
A nurse stepped into the room. "We need to draw some blood so you'll have to wrap up your visit." She stepped back out of the room.  
  
Simon stood. "I'll see you later Ruthie."  
  
"Tomorrow?" she questioned.  
  
"Tomorrow," Simon agreed. He knew that after staying away for as long as he had, she wouldn't let him get away with not coming everyday.  
  
As her brother left, Ruthie sighed. She was beginning to feel like a human pincushion. And they weren't even sticking her each time they needed blood. They were using the catheter that they had put in weeks before to take the blood. She really couldn't wait to get out of here.  
  
***********  
  
"What did you think of him?" Lucy asked her husband that evening as they let themselves into their house.  
  
"He seemed like a decent guy."  
  
Lucy laid her purse on the table and turned back to him. "That's it?"  
  
Kevin shrugged, "He seemed like a nice enough guy."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"I really don't know him well enough to like or dislike him," Kevin pointed out. "We just meet him a few hours ago."  
  
"I liked him," Lucy informed him. "He seemed nice."  
  
"And he is good looking," Kevin said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Lucy gently slapped his arm. "You think I'm that superficial?" She went on before he could answer her, "He is good looking but there was more to it than that. I really can't explain it but there was just something about him."  
  
They went into the living room and sat down.  
  
"He seems a lot more mature than any of the other guys that Mary has dated in the past. She has always had the tendency to date guys that somehow exude immaturity."  
  
Kevin raised his eyebrow again, "Like my brother."  
  
"Yes. I mean. no. I like Ben but there is just something about him."  
  
Kevin smiled at his flustered wife. "It's okay Luce. I see the same qualities that you do in Ben."  
  
"And Wilson was mature but in a different way. His has a hurried maturity that comes from growing up too fast, from gaining too much responsibility at too young of an age. Benjamin's maturity isn't like that."  
  
"He also seemed to get along well with the boys. I could tell that they already really like him even though they just met him. He was able to relate to them in a way that few are able to without having any real experience with kids."  
  
"We really don't know that he doesn't have much experience with children," Kevin pointed out.  
  
"He doesn't have any children and he was an only child."  
  
Kevin shrugged, "He could have younger cousins."  
  
"It is possible," Lucy reluctantly agreed. She really hated to be wrong or to overlook a possibility. "He seemed quite close to Charlie. I've never seen her let a stranger take her like that. For the first several days after they got here this time she wouldn't even let the family hold her like that."  
  
"It does seem like he's been around her quite a bit."  
  
"Yes. She adores him. And Sarah acted like they see him all of the time. He and Matt act like best friends."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kevin asked with an arched brow.  
  
"I have to wonder how long Mary and Benjamin have been dating. They never told us and it seems like he's known Matt, Sarah, and the baby for quite awhile. I assume that he knew Mary for awhile before she introduced him to Matt and Sarah."  
  
"You're right," Kevin agreed.  
  
"I'll ask Mary when I see her." Lucy mentally added that to the list of questions to ask Mary the next time she was able to be alone with her older sister.  
  
************  
  
Author's note: Next chapter more of Benjamin. 


	22. News

Disclaimer: They belong to Brenda Hampton, Aaron Spelling, Warner Brothers, etc. None of whom are me. Believe me, I'm not worth suing.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News (22\?)  
  
Feedback: Thanks to all of you who have been giving me such lovely feedback and encouragement! I really appreciate it.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
**************  
  
"Hey Mom," Mary said as she ran down the stairs the next morning. "Do you need some help?"  
  
"Sure Honey. Can you scramble some eggs?"  
  
"Okay," Mary said, taking a carton of eggs out of the fridge. With all of the people at the house, she'd have to scramble the entire dozen.  
  
"So, what are you doing today?" Annie asked at she flipped a pancake.  
  
Mary smiled, "I'm spending the day with Benjamin."  
  
"He's leaving town tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. He has a flight back to New York. What are you and Dad doing?"  
  
Annie sighed, "We have an appointment with Ruthie's doctor. He's going to update us on her progress over the last three days since her transplant." She took the pancake out of the frying pan and laid it on a plate before pouring more batter into the pan. "I was hoping that you and Benjamin could have a late lunch with your father and I. We really weren't able to get to know him with the whole family at dinner last night."  
  
Mary held back her cringe. She had known that her mother would come up with some way for her and Eric to spend more time with Benjamin if she came downstairs before the rest of the family. She was so used to early mornings now that she couldn't role over and go back to sleep, even though she'd tried. "I'll talk to him," she promised.  
  
"He seemed nice."  
  
"He is nice," Mary said a bit defensively. She couldn't help but be defensive whenever either of her parents started discussing someone whom she was dating. They had never liked one of her boyfriends. Ever. Sure, they'd tried with a few of them like Wilson but they still hadn't been completely comfortable with the relationships.  
  
"How long have you and he been dating?"  
  
Let the interrogation begin, thought Mary. "For about a year and a half."  
  
"A year and a half?" Annie echoed incredulously. "You've been dating for a year and a half and we haven't met him before now?"  
  
"We haven't both been in California at the same time until now," Mary explained.  
  
"But still, a year and a half?"  
  
Mary poured the scrambled eggs into a serving bowl. "Matt's met him."  
  
"When did Matt meet him?"  
  
"About six months after we began dating."  
  
Annie popped bread into the sixteen-slice toaster. "They've been friends since they met?"  
  
"Pretty much," Mary answered holding back a smile. She knew that Matt's approval was going to go a long way toward helping her parents accept Benjamin.  
  
The twins ran down the stairs noisily. "What's for breakfast?" David asked as he tried to swipe a piece of toast off of the platter that his mother was laying the buttered slices on.  
  
Annie moved the platter out of his reach. "Breakfast will be ready in less than five minutes. You can wait until then. We're having pancakes, eggs, toast, and fruit."  
  
"Cool," Sam said. Pancakes were his favorite breakfast.  
  
David shrugged. He'd rather have French toast but he couldn't have his way all the time.  
  
"Go wash your hands," Annie instructed. "And while you are upstairs, you can let the others know that breakfast is almost ready."  
  
"Okay," both boys said as they turned back toward the stairs.  
  
Annie and Mary set the table as the rest of the family started to come down.  
  
**************  
  
"So, what does this mean Dr. Richards?" Eric asked.  
  
"Ruthie's spleen will have to be removed. I had hoped that the Hydroxyurea would lower Ruthie's white count soon enough that her Spleen would shrink and wouldn't have to be removed."  
  
"But that hasn't happened?"  
  
"No, it hasn't. Her spleen is still dangerously large."  
  
"You'll have to surgically remove it, right?" Annie asked just to clarify.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Ruthie strong enough for that?" Eric asked in concern. He had just seen his youngest daughter and she hadn't seemed strong enough to get out of bed, let along have surgery.  
  
Dr. Richards shook his head. "No, she isn't. We'll have to wait for a few weeks before we can even think about scheduling the surgery."  
  
"How is her white blood count now?" Annie asked. She was amazed at the things that she had learned about leukemia and what she and the kids had dubbed 'leukemia talk' during the last few months.  
  
"It is down," the doctor told them with a small, encouraging smile. "But not enough. She isn't showing any signs of rejecting though," he informed them with another smile.  
  
"Infection?" Eric asked as Matt had told him to.  
  
"She doesn't have any infections setting in either. Do you have any other questions that I can answer?"  
  
Annie and Eric exchanged a glance before Eric answered, "No. Thank you Doctor."  
  
Dr. Richards nodded before stepping out of the room.  
  
Annie sighed. "So, it isn't over."  
  
"We knew that there was a chance that she'd have to have her spleen removed. Dr. Richards told us when he diagnosed her," Eric reminded her with a sigh of his own.  
  
"But I was hoping that it wouldn't come to that."  
  
"So was I."  
  
***************  
  
Benjamin pulled his car to the curb and climbed out. He walked around to the back on the house. Opening the gate, he stepped through into the backyard. He walked past an old picnic table toward the door.  
  
Happy, who was sitting near the door, looked up curiously.  
  
"Hi Happy," Benjamin said, reaching down to pet the dog that he had met the evening before. The old dog stood and slowly made her way toward him. He hunched down and scratched behind her ears.  
  
"Buppy."  
  
At the gurgled word, Benjamin stood up and turned around.  
  
Matt, who had just come down from the garage apartment, closed the door behind him.  
  
"Buppy," Charlie gurgled again, pointing toward the dog.  
  
"Do you want to pet the puppy?" Matt asked his daughter, carefully pronouncing the "p" sound.  
  
Charlie's only response was to clap her hands gleefully.  
  
Matt bent down next to the dog, which had trotted over to them. Charlie extended her hand to run it over the dog's head. It was obvious that she wasn't very coordinated but Happy didn't seem to mind.  
  
Matt set the happy eleven-month-old down on the ground next to his feet. She was still happily petting the dog. "You're meeting Mary here?" he asked Benjamin unnecessarily.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"You're lucky. Mom and Dad are at the hospital."  
  
"How's Ruthie doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think that she is doing pretty well considering everything but she is still in pretty grave condition."  
  
"Do you think that she is going to be okay?"  
  
Matt hesitated, "I can't be sure but my gut feeling is that she is going to live. But then I'm her brother. Even if I thought that she was going to die, I wouldn't say it."  
  
"That would be tough," Benjamin commiserated. "Mary talks about Ruthie all of the time. She adores her youngest sister."  
  
Matt grinned, "I think that we all do. Ruthie was so much younger than Mary, Lucy, and I that we all spent a lot of time helping Mom look after her. I think that for the first several years of her life we probably spoiled her." He laughed. "She and Simon had a different sort of relationship. As a little girl, Ruthie idolized him. Simon could do no wrong in her eyes. To some extent, I think that she still feels that way and always will. And he adored her for it. With the twins, she took on the role that all of us had had with her."  
  
"All of you seem close. As a kid, I always missed that," Benjamin said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah. Sarah's told me that too." He paused a moment. "It's never too late to gain it."  
  
"Yeah," Benjamin agreed quietly.  
  
Charlie had tired of Happy and was holding her arms up. Matt quickly swooped her up high in the air and she giggled.  
  
Benjamin turned toward the door, which was unlocked. In New York, he never left his door unlocked, he mused as he turned the handle, even when he was home.  
  
The kitchen was devoid of people so they walked down the hall to the living room.  
  
At the sound of footsteps, Mary looked up from the book that she was reading. When she saw Benjamin, she smiled. "Hey," she said, standing.  
  
"Hey," Benjamin replied, approaching her. He gently brushed his lips across hers, mindful of Matt watching them.  
  
As Benjamin pulled back, Mary turned toward her brother. "Hi Matt." Her smile softened. "Hey Charlie." She reached down to tickle the little girl's tummy causing her to laugh.  
  
Turning back to Benjamin she said regretfully, "I'm watching the boys until my parent's get home."  
  
"Do we have to stay here with them?" Benjamin asked with a smile to assure Mary that he didn't mind.  
  
Mary shrugged, "No. I just have to leave a note if we take them somewhere. I'm sure my parent's wouldn't mind."  
  
"Good. I thought that we could take them to the park and maybe get ice cream cones."  
  
"They'll like that." Mary frowned, "My parents want us to have lunch with them when they get back from the hospital."  
  
"They asked Sarah and I to watch the boys during lunch," Matt added. At his sister's confused look he said, "Last night they talked to us."  
  
Mary sighed. If they had planned it like that then there probably wasn't any getting out of it. "I guess we have to."  
  
Benjamin smiled. "I don't mind. It won't be that bad, Mary."  
  
She gave him a look. He'd learn soon enough. Being from a large family was good in that you had a support system, people who were always there for you no matter what. In other ways, it wasn't so good. Until she had moved to New York, she had had very little privacy and even then, she had had to fight for it. There was always someone to meddle in your life and in your decisions.  
  
Mary turned toward the stairs. "I'll go get the boys."  
  
*************** 


	23. Conversations

Disclaimer: Only Benjamin and Charlie are mine. The others belong to a bunch of people and companies who aren't me.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Thanks for all of the awesome feedback that you've been sending. I really appreciate it.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: My classes are back in session so I'm not going to be able to update very often. Let's try for twice a month.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this for me!  
  
*************  
  
"Chocolate," Sam stated decisively.  
  
"I don't want chocolate."  
  
"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Mary asked David.  
  
David shrugged, "I don't know but not chocolate."  
  
"I'll take a vanilla," Benjamin told the young girl behind the counter. He turned to David, "Vanilla?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Strawberry?" Mary asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Mary glanced at the line starting to form behind them. The man behind them was tapping his foot in annoyance. "You need to choose a flavor Sweetie, these people want their ice cream too."  
  
David sighed. "I'll take rainbow sherbet."  
  
Glad to finally have the order, the girl turned around and started the first cone.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Benjamin asked his girlfriend quietly as Sam accepted his cone.  
  
"Like what?" Mary asked with a chuckled as she took her Cookies & Cream cone.  
  
Benjamin shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it. They just aren't what I expected."  
  
"You mean from twins?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
Benjamin took his cone. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
David accepted his cone and they began walking again. Sam and David walked ahead of their sister, sometimes walking, sometimes running, sometimes skipping. If they got too far ahead, Mary would call out 'red light' and they'd stop until she gave them the 'green light' to go again.  
  
"I've never really been around twins," Benjamin said after a moment. "I guess that I thought that they'd do everything in tandem. Have the same likes and dislikes."  
  
"They do speak at the same time quite often but not always. They think similarly but not exactly alike. They aren't two halves of the same person; they are two unique individuals. As for likes and dislikes, it is like with all siblings. They like and enjoy some of the same things but there are also differences. Most twins are like that."  
  
"They seem close to all of you," he mused.  
  
Mary smiled, "One of the advantages of being from such a large family is my siblings. They are my closest friends yet there are times when I can't stand them; times when I'm very glad that I live so far away from most of them."  
  
"As a kid it must have been cool to have so many built-in playmates."  
  
Mary chuckled, "When we didn't want to kill each other, yeah it was."  
  
They reached the end of the park and the boys waited for Mary and Benjamin to reach them so that they could cross the street. Reaching the sidewalk on the other side of the street, the boys raced ahead again.  
  
"I miss them when I'm in New York," Mary admitted softly.  
  
"Have you ever thought about moving back to California?" Benjamin asked glancing at her curiously.  
  
Mary hesitated before answering. "Yes, I have. I think about it every once in a while." She gave him a smile. "But I quickly discount it. I miss them and I love them. I miss GlenOak when I'm not here. But it isn't home anymore. New York is home. I miss New York when I'm gone for more than a day or two at a time."  
  
Benjamin gave her a teasing smile that belied the serious look in his eyes. "And me? Do you miss me when you're not in New York?"  
  
Mary pretended to think about it. "Hmm, I'm not sure."  
  
He mock scowled at her. "Not sure?"  
  
Mary turned to him. "I miss you when I'm in New York," she admitted quietly. "I miss you whenever I'm not with you."  
  
As they reached the Camden's driveway, Benjamin leaned close to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
"Ew," Both boys said in complete disgust.  
  
Mary laughed, "I told you that they do that."  
  
"Can we watch something on TV?" Sam asked in a pleading tone.  
  
"Please?" David added with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
Mary laughed again as she held her hands up, "Save it guys. Mom and Dad should be home. Matt's going to watch you while they grill Benjamin."  
  
Sighing, Sam pulled the door open and stepped into the house.  
  
"Seriously, what is with leaving all of these doors unlocked? I thought that California has one of the highest crime rates in the country."  
  
Mary shrugged, "We basically always have. Maybe it's because the town is so small and my parents know so many people?"  
  
**************  
  
At the Promenade, Mary sat down across from her father. Benjamin sat next to her with her mother across from him. Her parents were both studying Benjamin. Mary wondered what they were thinking, knowing that she wouldn't have to wonder for long. Soon they'd start asking questions. They probably each had a running list of questions, if not on paper than at least in their heads.  
  
Benjamin didn't mind having lunch with Mary's parents. He understood that they loved their daughter and were concerned for her. He and Mary had been dating for over a year and they hadn't met him. That must be disconcerting for them. Yet, sitting here with Annie and Eric silently perusing him, he was starting to become uncomfortable.  
  
"So, did you have a good time with the boys?" Annie finally asked.  
  
Benjamin shot her a genuine smile. "Yes, I did. They are wonderful children."  
  
"They have their moments," Annie replied with a smile. "They both adore you now. I think that we'll be hearing about how great you are for the next several days. Do you have much experience with children?"  
  
"Not really. As I said last night, I am an only child. My mom had an older brother but both of his kids are several years older than me. My dad has two siblings. His younger sister has no children and his older sister has a daughter a year older than me and a son a year younger than me." He smiled, "The only child that I've really been around very much is Charlie."  
  
Annie and Eric exchanged a look.  
  
"Are you around Charlie often?" Eric asked.  
  
Benjamin shrugged, "Relatively often."  
  
"You and Matt seem to be close friends," Annie said.  
  
"We are."  
  
"Benjamin and Matt hit it off the first time that they met," Mary added.  
  
As their sodas arrived, Mary glanced around. The Promenade was one of her favorite spots in GlenOak. She loved the outdoors, the fresh air, the casual feel and atmosphere. So far, she hadn't found anywhere like this in New York. Sure, she'd found outdoor café's but none that had this ambience. New York was hurried; GlenOak was not.  
  
"Did you always want to be a pilot growing up?" Annie asked.  
  
Benjamin took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. "I decided that I wanted to become a pilot when I was about eleven. I think it came from having to fly between my parents so often."  
  
"They lived within a few hours of each other. They didn't drive you back and forth?" Eric wanted to know.  
  
"Sometimes they did. At first, they almost always did. As I got older, they started having me fly back and forth more and more. I began to love it." He grinned, "There is something special about being in the air. A feeling that you can't get from anything else."  
  
Mary shared his grin. She felt the same way. There was a freedom to being in the air that she'd never felt while doing anything else. It was amazing.  
  
Benjamin truly loved his job, Eric could tell. The younger man obviously had a passion for flying. His eyes lit up when he talked about being in the air, much like Mary's did.  
  
"What do your parents think of your career?" Annie asked curiously, remembering her own reaction to the news that Mary was a flight attendant.  
  
"My mother was concerned at first. She was terrified that I'd be in a plane crash. After I reminded her that there was a bigger chance that I'd be in an accident in a car than in a plane, she mellowed. My father however, thought that it was a great career from the start." He smiled, "My dad is a daredevil. He loves all things that are dangerous. His favorite hobby is whitewater-rafting."  
  
Annie raised an eyebrow. "Do you enjoy that type of thing?"  
  
"Somewhat. I enjoy physical activity but I'm not as much of a risk taker as my dad is. I enjoy rock climbing but I'd never go bungy jumping or skydiving. I've gone whitewater-rafting several times. As long as you follow safety precautions, it isn't that dangerous."  
  
Annie and Eric exchanged another look. It frustrated Mary that her parents could silently communicate their thoughts and feelings like this without her being able to tell what they were thinking. She knew that some of her siblings felt the same way.  
  
"Have you met Benjamin's parents, Mary?"  
  
Mary pulled herself from her thoughts to answer her father's question. "I haven't met his mother but I've met his father and stepmother."  
  
Eric raised a brow in silent question.  
  
Mary took a breath before reluctantly answering her father. She braced herself for the reactions that both of her parents would probably have. "I met him almost six months ago."  
  
Annie's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Um. I went on a whitewater-rafting trip with the three of them."  
  
"You went whitewater-rafting?"  
  
"It was fun Mom."  
  
Annie sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be able to reason with her daughter. "Did an expert go along?"  
  
Benjamin laughed, "My father has been whitewater-rafting for years. Since before I was born. He is a certified instructor."  
  
"Is that what he does for a living?" Eric asked in surprise.  
  
Benjamin shook his head. "He is a lawyer. A prosecuting attorney. My stepmother is also."  
  
"And your mother?" Annie asked.  
  
"My mother is a doctor. She specializes in neonatalogy."  
  
"That must be a tough job," Annie mused.  
  
"Yeah," Benjamin agreed. "A lot of her patients don't make it but then there are the ones that do. She says that they are the ones that make the job worth it. And the parents, she says that some of these parents are just amazing."  
  
Their meals arrived.  
  
As she took a bite, Annie studied Benjamin. He was nothing like what she had expected. Nothing like anyone that Mary had dated previously. There was just something about him, something special. She knew what had drawn Mary to him, what had kept her interested in him. He was good-looking and intelligent. He was a child of divorce yet unlike so many, he didn't seem embittered by it, didn't seem to hold a grudge against either of his parents, to blame one of them. He seemed to have respect for, and a close relationship with, both of his parents. That was rare these days. Almost against her will she found herself liking him, trusting him.  
  
*************  
  
"So, how did lunch go?" Sarah asked Mary. Mary, Benjamin, Annie, and Eric had been home for hours but things had been hectic and Sarah hadn't gotten a chance to speak to Mary alone until now.  
  
"Pretty good," Mary said with a relieved sigh. "It wasn't as bad as I expected. They did quiz him but it was more like a conversation than I expected. I think that my mom has decided that she likes him."  
  
"What about your dad?"  
  
Mary hesitated. "I'm not sure. I really couldn't tell." Her father stood by the barbecue with his father. They were making the hamburgers and hotdogs that they'd all be having for dinner.  
  
Sarah glanced across the yard to where Benjamin was standing with Kevin, Matt, and Chandler. Charlie was perched in Benjamin's arms and the other men were making faces at her while they carried on their conversation.  
  
Mary followed her sister-in-laws gaze. "He's fitting in very well."  
  
Sarah turned back to her. "Didn't you expect him to?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"I don't know. It is hard for me to imagine anyone not liking him but this is my family that we are talking about. I don't think that they have ever completely liked any of the other men that I have dated. Wilson was the closest and they didn't trust him, not completely."  
  
Sarah had to concede that from what she had seen, Mary was correct. "You haven't dated anyone like Benjamin before. I'm not saying that your former boyfriends weren't nice but they all seemed to."  
  
"Have big faults?" Mary finished.  
  
"Well, yes," Sarah agreed although she had been trying to think of a more tactful way to put it. "Most of them were very immature, not the type of guys that you would want to be in a serious relationship with."  
  
"That's true," Mary agreed softly.  
  
"Plus, there is just something there, character wise when it comes to Benjamin."  
  
Benjamin looked up and met Mary's eyes. She gave him a smile while answering Sarah, "That's true too."  
  
Sarah, who was watching Benjamin and Mary, smiled. Whether Mary had figured it out or not, this, unlike her past relationships, was serious.  
  
***********  
  
Author's note: Next chapter, the last chapter before Benjamin goes back to New York. 


	24. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Benjamin and Charlie are mine. The others are not.  
  
Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Feedback: Much appreciated and adored.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to Kimberly for beat reading this story for me!  
  
Before we get on with the story, I have received some questions that I'd like to address.  
  
Avriland7thheavenfan - I'm not sure how many more chapters there are going to be. I started on an outline but I've strayed from it a bit. :-) Let's just say that there will be at least four or five more chapters. I'll try not to let it go on for too much longer.  
  
I'll try to put more Ruthie into the story but we all have favorite characters and I'm trying to give everyone a little bit of their favs.  
  
Carrie9softball- I realize that I've strayed from the medical stuff with Ruthie and have been focusing on Benjamin. This is Benjamin's last chapter for now. We'll get back to Ruthie but I'm trying to show a realistic battle with leukemia and part of that is the family balancing their lives and the disease.  
  
MariCareBear and Furor - you both get to find out how Ruthie is in this chapter.  
  
On with the story!  
  
***********  
  
"I enjoyed meeting your family."  
  
Mary smiled, "I think they liked getting to meet you too."  
  
"They're an interesting group. I just wish that I'd been able to meet Ruthie."  
  
"Next trip." She rolled her eyes. "But until then, she'll quiz us all about you. It'll be almost like she's already met you when you two finally meet."  
  
He chuckled. Ruthie sounded interesting. "I can hardly wait."  
  
They stepped into a small lounge. This lounge was mainly used for staff on break. There was a larger lounge for the pilots to use before flights and another for flight attendants.  
  
The lounge was equipped with a small seating area, a small bank of pay phones for those who still did not have a cell phone, a TV mounted to the wall, a fridge, and a microwave.  
  
"I'll let you know when I am coming back to California."  
  
Mary nodded, already starting to miss him.  
  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly. As Mary opened her lips, inviting him to deepen the kiss, his hand slipped behind her to cup gently her head, his fingers weaving through her long hair.  
  
When Mary finally pulled back, she was breathless.  
  
Benjamin ran his thumb over her bottom lip, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Mary responded softly.  
  
As Benjamin exited the lounge, on his way to check in, Mary ran her tongue lightly over her lips, still able to taste Benjamin there.  
  
***********  
  
"I miss school," Ruthie admitted quietly. She would never have thought that she would actually say that or even think it. She missed school, missed studying and tests, missed homework. She missed the grotesque lunches in the cafeteria. Most of all, she missed her friends, and missed normalcy.  
  
It was more than not going to school, than missing it. She was worried. She had never been the best student. Oh, she was a good student, she got mostly A's but not straight A's. She'd always had trouble with math but especially since entering high school. It took her hours to do her algebra homework. Now that the new term was about to start, without her, what was going to happen? Would she fall behind? Ruin her GPA? Miss graduating with her friends?  
  
"Mom and Dad haven't talked to you yet?" Lucy asked in surprise.  
  
"Talked to me about what?" Ruthie wondered out loud. They came every day, usually more than once a day. Of course they talked to her, though it was mostly small talk, inconsequential subjects.  
  
Lucy hesitated. Was there a reason that her parents had spoken to Ruthie about this yet? Or had they just not had a chance? Not that it mattered that much now, she didn't really have a choice. She had to tell her sister now. "The school has been in contact with Mom and Dad. They have a program that they use for sick students. You'll have a teacher assigned to you. He or she will come see you twice a week. They'll bring you your assigned schoolwork, help if you have questions, give you tests, that kind of thing. Once you are able to, you can re-enter school regularly without being behind."  
  
"Oh. So, I'll still be a junior?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ruthie let out a sigh, thank God.  
  
The door opened and a nurse stepped in. She held a tray in her hands.  
  
As the nurse set Ruthie's lunch tray on the table and then slid the table up to the bed so that Ruthie could eat, Lucy stood. "I'll try to stop by again later, Ruthie. If not, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Ruthie smiled at her older sister. "Bye."  
  
After Lucy and the nurse had gone, Ruthie glanced down at her tray. She was back to being able to eat regular food, thankfully. When she had been on a soft food diet, she had hated it. She picked up her spoon and poked at the entrée, which appeared to be macaroni and cheese. It felt like rubber. Hospital food was just disgusting.  
  
Sipping her orange juice and wishing that it were soda, Ruthie perused her room. She had been here for so long that it really was starting to feel like 'her' room and not just a hospital room that she was using. When she had first been admitted, the room had been plain, boring. Over the summer, it had slowly changed. It seemed like every day more stuff ended up here without any of them actually planning it.  
  
Across from the bed was a dresser. The top of the dresser was covered in cards. Some were sitting up so that she could see them; others were lying down in a stack waiting to be dealt with. Even more cards covered the wall behind the dresser. Almost everyone that she knew had sent a card. Many of her teachers had sent cards, as had her classmates. Her Aunt Julie had made a homemade card with her children. Sergeant Michael's had sent a card saying that everyone at the police station was keeping her in their prayers. Robbie had sent her a pretty card and a stuffed animal.  
  
On the floor by the dresser was a stack of board games. Simon almost always played a board game with her when he came by. Volunteers would sometime come play a game with her. It helped alleviate some of her boredom but now, she was getting so good at the games that playing them was starting to lose its appeal.  
  
In the dresser drawers were pajamas and jogging suit for when she had to walk around or go or tests. Her slippers were on the ground next to the dresser.  
  
The stand next to the bed held various magazines that had been brought to her, a few books, her diary, a pad of paper that she used to play hangman, a CD player, and several of her favorite CDs.  
  
A TV was mounted to the wall. It had cable and she could get close to a hundred channels.  
  
Yet, with all of this stuff, she was still bored most of the time. It was all getting predictable. The games were getting to easy to win, no one could stump her at hangman anymore, she'd read the books several times each, magazines all had the same articles just written differently, and most of the stuff on TV was stupid with very few exceptions. She wrote in her diary a lot but after a while you ran out of things to write.  
  
Oh how she wished that she could go horseback riding or play 'horse' with Mary. Taking Happy for a walk would be a nice change. She'd love to take the twins to the park.  
  
The doctor said that she was showing improvement but it wasn't coming fast enough for Ruthie's tastes. She'd had enough of being sick, of being in the hospital. Her white blood count was returning to normal but very slowly. She really wished that the process were faster.  
  
**************  
  
Author's note: Next chapter, Mary and Lucy talk. 


	25. Worry and Cheer

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.  
  
Feedback: Appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: As always, thanks to Kimberly for beat reading this for me.  
  
Phoebe- No, I don't think that you are an insane stalker but I still can't write to you. I don't EVER converse using real mail with people that I meet online. My suggestion would be that you register for a Yahoo e-mail address, it is free. I'd be happy to e-mail back and forth with you. Or, if you register for AIM, you can IM me.  
  
**************  
  
Exiting Ruthie's room, Lucy walked down the long hallway that she and the rest of the family had gotten to know so well over the last few months. In some ways she felt that she now knew this hospital as much as most of the staff did, she had been spending so much time here.  
  
She really couldn't figure out how doctors, nurses, orderlies, nurse's aids, and the other assorted staff did it every day, every month, every year. Spending time here was depressing, even when your own loved one was doing okay. You inevitably ran into families who had obviously just received very bad news. In waiting rooms, in the cafeteria, on the grounds, even in the elevators you often ran into individuals who were dying. The whole place smelled of disinfectant; even the patients started to smell of disinfectant over time.  
  
Almost without thinking about it, she took a left turn and continued walking.  
  
"Lucy."  
  
She looked up in surprise; she hadn't even heard footsteps approaching her. She smiled at her older sister as Mary walked closer. "Is Benjamin off?"  
  
"I just dropped him off at the airport about a half hour ago. The flight should be leaving pretty soon," Mary answered. "Did you just see Ruthie?"  
  
"Yeah. She's eating lunch. Why don't we go get something to eat and then you can come back to see her?"  
  
Mary shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Silently they headed toward the elevator at the end of the hall. They stepped into the empty elevator and Lucy punched in the button for the main floor where the parking lot that they had both parked in was located.  
  
"So, how did she seem to be doing?" Mary asked as the elevator began to descend.  
  
Lucy hesitated before answering with a sigh. "The same physically. Very beaten down emotionally. This is really starting to get to her."  
  
"I can't blame her. She's been taking this better than I would have. She's been cooped up here for almost three months."  
  
"I hope that she starts making enough progress so that she can come home soon, at least for a few weeks. It is starting to get so hard to think of ways to entertain her here." Lucy sighed again.  
  
"I know," Mary agreed as the elevator doors slid open and the two women stepped out into a lobby on the main floor. Over the last months, they had brought Ruthie various books, magazines, books of cross word puzzles and games, board games. Matt had even brought her an Etch-a-Sketch. All of those things had held her attention but only for a short time. Everything got old fast when you were in Ruthie's position. Ruthie had actually already filled an entire diary during her stay here and was working on another one.  
  
In the parking lot, they decided on a small restaurant that was close by before separating to get their cars. It was a small, family-owned Italian place that they had all frequented in the last few months. The restaurant and its quiet, peaceful atmosphere catered to family members of patients in the hospital. It was less than a five minutes drive from the hospital and was open until midnight unlike any of the other restaurants close by.  
  
Mary arrived first and found a small booth near the back and slid in. She glanced around. Not many people were here right now. The lunch rush was apparently over.  
  
Lucy slid into the seat across from her sister.  
  
"On the drive over here I was thinking," Mary said.  
  
Lucy raised an eyebrow curiously. "About?"  
  
"Ruthie. We need a way to cheer her up."  
  
"I've thought about that. But what? The only thing that I think would cheer her up right now is getting to go home and we don't have the power to make that happen."  
  
"No we don't." Mary grinned, "But I thought of something else. It probably won't make her as happy as going home would but she'll like it, I can guarantee you."  
  
"And this amazing plan would be?"  
  
Mary leaned forward, her grin growing even more as she prepared to share her idea with her sister.  
  
*************  
  
Annie turned the dial, effectively starting cold water running into the washing machine. She poured a capful of Tide into the water and watched it start to fill with suds. Reaching behind her she grabbed a basket full of light colored clothing and started to drop the items into the machine making sure that nothing needed to be treated.  
  
"Mom."  
  
Annie carefully closed the lid and turned. Sam stood in the doorway wearing a pair of jean shorts and an Angels T-shirt. "What is it, Honey?"  
  
Sam hesitated and shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I have plenty of time. What do you need?"  
  
Sam stepped farther into the room and leaned against the wall. "I'm worried," he admitted very quietly.  
  
"About?" Annie prompted softly.  
  
"Ruthie," Sam almost whispered it.  
  
"Oh, Honey. Dad and I told you that she was doing okay. Her body is getting better thanks to Charlie's bone marrow."  
  
"If she is going to be okay, then why isn't she at home yet?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Sweetie, she is going to be okay but she isn't okay yet. Her body is still healing. It takes a long time to get better from leukemia, even with a successful bone marrow transplant.  
  
Sam continued to stare at his mother with a frown on his face. He'd been sick before and it had never taken him this long to get better. His Grandpa Charles had never been in the hospital for this long at once. When Sarah had had Charlie, she hadn't been in the hospital more than a day afterwards. When his Dad had his last heart attack, he was only hospitalized for two weeks. Ruthie had been in the hospital for over two months. "If she is really doing better, than how come I can't see her?"  
  
Annie sighed as she knelt down next to her son. "It isn't as easy as just us taking you to see her. The hospital has rules for visitors. One of those rules is that children under a certain age can't go in certain parts of the hospital. Ruthie is in one of those parts."  
  
"Oh. How old do you have to be?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"What if I promise to be real good?" he asked earnestly. "I'll be quiet and on my best behavior."  
  
"It doesn't work that way."  
  
"But I miss her," he pleaded.  
  
Annie's heart almost broke at the expression on Sam's face, at the hurt in his eyes. "She misses you too." She stood. "How about we go upstairs and you can write her a letter and draw her a picture? I'll take it to her tonight," she promised. "If you'd like, I can also help her call you before you go to bed tonight."  
  
"Cool," Sam said quickly as he began mounting the steps, determined to make Ruthie one of the prettiest pictures that she had ever seen.  
  
************  
  
Lucy took a small bite of garlic bread as she considered her sister's idea. "That just might work."  
  
"Of course it will."  
  
Their waitress arrived with their plates and set them on the table.  
  
"Do you have any idea when Benjamin is going to be back?"  
  
Mary took a sip of her soda. "No, I don't. He'll probably get a flight to California relatively soon, he flies here often. But most of the time he has a flight right back to New York.  
  
"He seems to enjoy his job."  
  
Mary grinned. "He loves it. Being in the air is amazing."  
  
"It is also dangerous," Lucy pointed out, twirling her fork around her spaghetti.  
  
"Not any more dangerous than anything else. There is a bigger chance of being in a car accident than a plane crash." She paused, lowering her voice. "Kevin has a very dangerous job."  
  
"He does," Lucy agreed. "And I worry about him so much. Every time that I hear sirens I wonder if he is involved," she admitted. "Are you willing to spend the rest of your life wondering if his plane is going to crash?"  
  
"I'm on flights a lot too," Mary pointed out. "And I think that you'd worry no matter what your loved ones job was. Something bad could happen no matter what."  
  
Lucy nodded, taking a bite of her lunch. "You and Benjamin seem close. When did you meet him?"  
  
"Almost two years ago."  
  
Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Two years ago? Sarah and Matt have known him for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah. About a year and a half. He and Matt hit it off immediately. They have been hanging out ever since." She smiled, "I was relieved. He's never really liked anyone that I've dated that much. He tolerated them but that was about it. I was terrified that he wouldn't like Benjamin."  
  
Lucy shot her sister a wry smile. "How could he not? How could anyone not? Benjamin just has something about him. I don't think that there is anyone in the family who doesn't already like him. Did you see him last night at the barbecue? He fit in perfectly with Kevin, Chandler, and Matt. Kevin was impressed with him and Kevin is not easily impressed."  
  
"Benjamin liked them too."  
  
"How did you and Benjamin meet?"  
  
"We were at the same party. It was at the home of one of the other pilots." She grinned, "I bumped into him while talking to someone over my shoulder. My punch spilt all over his shirt."  
  
"Ouch. That sucks as a first impression."  
  
Mary shrugged, "It didn't seem to work against me. He asked me out on the spot."  
  
"And you agreed?"  
  
"Did you see his smile? Of course I agreed. Plus, I had just ruined his shirt, I figured going out on one date with him was the least that I could do." She shrugged again, "We hit it off."  
  
They finished the rest of their lunch leisurely, neither of them in a hurry. It seemed like it had been ages since they had had time to really talk, without anyone else around. They had both missed their conversations, each others listening ear and advice.  
  
*************  
  
Author's notes: Let me know what you think. I bet none of you are going to figure out what I'm planning to cheer Ruthie up. :-) 


	26. Family Meeting

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Characters that you recognize from the show aren't mine and never will be. And seriously, After Healing Old Wounds, I don't want them!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Feedback: Is appreciated and adored.  
  
Author's notes: I've redone my outline. I'm guessing that there will be about five more chapters after this one but I'm not positive yet.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this chapter for me!  
  
*************  
  
Simon tossed a small basketball toward the hoop hanging on his door. The ball dropped through the small opening and bounced on the floor once then twice before Simon caught it again.  
  
It had been a week since Ruthie's bone marrow transplant. A very rough week for everyone involved. Cancer and the treatments involved were difficult for the patient, which pretty much everyone realized. What most people didn't realize was how tough it was for the whole family.  
  
Since Ruthie's diagnosis, their parent's had been running ragged, more so than usual. Their mom had been balancing spending as much time at the hospital as possible with running the house. Their dad had been balancing his job with visiting Ruthie. In the last week, it had been even worse.  
  
He threw the ball again.  
  
Thankfully, they had had plenty of help. Chandler had been doing the majority of the sermon at the church all summer as well as most of the counseling sessions.  
  
Mary had actually taken a leave of absence from her job to move home and help with the twins. Sarah and Matt, Lucy, the Colonel and Ruth, and himself had all been helping with the boys too.  
  
Now though, summer was almost over. They had all taken the summer away from their real lives but could they take more time from their lives? Not easily.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth were both retired and George was away at college so they could stay as long as needed and wanted to.  
  
Lucy had already enrolled in school again and her classes would be starting soon. Once that happened she would be engrossed in classes, term papers, and study sessions.  
  
Mary couldn't stay away from her job indefinitely. Eventually she'd have to go back. Simon didn't know for sure how much longer she could stay on leave of absence but probably not much longer.  
  
Matt and Sarah would have to go back to medical school. He had heard them whispering about it a few days before but hadn't been close enough to hear much.  
  
He himself started college in the fall. He had already been accepted and enrolled in the school of his choice. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't put it aside.  
  
Life had to go on.  
  
He glanced at the clock. He put the ball on the ground under the hoop and crossed the room toward the door. Grasping the knob, he pulled the door open and stepped out into the hall.  
  
As he descended the stairs, he could hear voices in the living room. Apparently, the family had already started to gather.  
  
His parents had called a family meeting. Simon was sure that they planned on discussing something having to do with Ruthie and wondered if perhaps they were going to talk about what would happen once school was back in session, once so many of them had to leave.  
  
He sat in an armchair. Lucy and Kevin occupied the sofa along with the Colonel and Ruth. Matt was on the floor with Sarah between his spread legs leaning back against him. Charlie sat next to her parents playing with a stacking clown.  
  
Sam and David were in the center of the room playing with racecars.  
  
Mary occupied the other armchair. She was reading a magazine of some sort.  
  
His parents stepped into the room coming from the kitchen. Everyone looked up at the sound of two sets of footsteps. Mary dropped her magazine to her lap and the twins pushed the cars away.  
  
Eric perused the faces around the room. Most looked concerned but not overly so. Everyone looked curious. Taking a breath, he decided to just get it over with. "We spoke to Ruthie's doctor several days ago." They had actually spoken to him several times since then too.  
  
Lucy's eyes widened at her father's opening statement. They'd spoken to Ruthie's doctor? Was Ruthie having complications? She could have developed an infection or her body could have decided to reject the marrow. But would her parents have told them before now if that were the case?  
  
It wasn't too late for something to have gone wrong, Sarah knew. But it was unlikely at this point. She had been doing so well. There weren't any signs of complications at all. But still, Ruthie's body could have rejected the marrow. She reached out and brushed her hand over her little girl's soft brown curls, praying that nothing had gone wrong, not after everything that they had gone through to get the marrow for Ruthie.  
  
"He said that her blood counts are returning to normal."  
  
"But not fast enough," Annie added. "Her spleen is still much too large."  
  
"They are going to have to do a surgery to remove Ruthie's spleen," Eric told everyone.  
  
Matt winced at the surprised and worried expressions around the room. They had all known that this was a possibility but most of them had discounted it, figured that it wasn't going to have to happen. None of them had been expecting it. But he had been. He had known since before her transplant that if there wasn't a miracle, her spleen would have to be taken. Maybe he should have warned them. He hadn't done so because he had been worried about putting extra stress on all of them with everything that was already going on.  
  
"When is the surgery going to be?" Mary asked quietly.  
  
"On Friday," Annie answered.  
  
"On Friday?" the Colonel repeated. "Friday is three days away."  
  
"Is it an emergency surgery that has to be held so soon?" Kevin asked.  
  
Eric shook his head. "It has been scheduled for several days but there wasn't any point in worrying you guys any sooner than we had to."  
  
Mary nodded reluctantly. She could understand that even though she didn't want to.  
  
Simon turned toward his older brother. "How dangerous is the surgery?"  
  
"It is dangerous every time you have to put someone under but as surgeries go, this one isn't as dangerous as some. I think that she'll be fine."  
  
Simon nodded. His brother's opinion on medical stuff was enough for him.  
  
"Do they have any idea when she'll be released?" Ruth wanted to know.  
  
"They don't have a definite date or even a definite guess but it is possible that she could be out as soon as three weeks from now," Annie answered.  
  
The twins smiled happily. Finally, they'd get to see their sister again.  
  
As everyone started to talk amongst themselves, Lucy glanced at her sister, silently communicating. Both women quietly stood and headed toward the door unnoticed by most in the room.  
  
************* 


	27. The Plan

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I don't want them.  
  
Feedback: Adored and appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: From this point on, I will probably be posting quite often until the story is finished. I hope to have it done within a couple of weeks.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this story!  
  
This chapter picks up directly after the last chapter.  
  
************  
  
As his wife practically jumped up from the seat next to him, Kevin turned to give her a curious look. She didn't notice the look as she had already turned toward the door.  
  
Mary glanced around and then followed her younger sister's lead.  
  
Both women quickly but quietly slipped from the room. Kevin strained but couldn't hear the front door open or close. The two must have stayed inside.  
  
He looked around the room, trying to appear nonchalant. No one else seemed to notice that Lucy and Mary had slipped out of the room. The twins had gone back to playing. Everyone else was deep in conversation.  
  
Where had they gone? He wondered. And why?  
  
Trying not to draw attention, Kevin stood. He quickly exited the room. In the foyer, he glanced around. Quickly he decided and turned toward the stairs. He was going to find out what those two were up to.  
  
*************  
  
As she left the room, Lucy wondered what she was doing. If someone noticed that she and her sister were leaving, they'd wonder where they were going. She and Mary weren't ready to share their plans yet. Not until everything was settled and arranged. They didn't want to get the family's hopes up if they couldn't pull it off.  
  
In the foyer she stopped, waiting for her sister to catch up. She toyed with the idea of going outside but didn't want someone to hear the door open.  
  
Mary stepped out of the living room behind her sister. Lucy gestured for her to follow as she turned toward the kitchen.  
  
Lucy kept going until she reached the basement door. She pulled the door open and stopped to let her eyes adjust to the lack of light before stepping onto the first step. Half way down, she reached out, running her hand along the wall until it hit a bumpy surface. She flipped the light on. She had always thought that this was a stupid place for the light switch; the switch should be at the top of the stairs.  
  
Mary stepped off of the bottom step onto the cement floor of the basement. She peered around the large room. It had been years since she had been down here and then not often. As children, they hadn't spent much time down here.  
  
There were stacks of boxes all over the room. Both women remembered helping carry many of these boxes down from the attic when the attic was converted to a bedroom. The boxes were layered with dust and obviously hadn't been opened in a long time.  
  
Lucy grabbed a folding chair that was propped against the wall. Mary did the same.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"What's up?" Lucy repeated incredulously. "Did you hear Mom and Dad?"  
  
"I did," Mary confirmed. "Ruthie has to have surgery to remove her spleen. Matt says that she'll be okay."  
  
"Did it not occur to you that this will affect our plan?"  
  
Mary shrugged, "Of course it occurred to me. We just will have to stop it."  
  
"Our plan?"  
  
"No. The plan is still on. We can't let the surgery force us to cancel our plans. Ruthie is going to love this. Not to mention everyone else." She grinned, "Can't you just see Sam and David's reaction?"  
  
Lucy chuckled. The twins were going to be ecstatic. "So how are we going to fix this?"  
  
"We'll do it on a different day. We'll have to change plans but it isn't too late, we can still do it."  
  
"What do we need to do?"  
  
Mary pulled her cell phone and a piece of papers with phone numbers on it out of her pocket.  
  
***********  
  
They weren't here, Kevin acknowledged with a sigh. He had checked all of the bedrooms, had knocked on the bathroom doors. He had even checked Eric's study. Mary and Lucy weren't in the kitchen. They weren't in the attic.  
  
He pulled open the kitchen door and glanced around the back yard. One more place where Mary and Lucy weren't. He crossed to the garage.  
  
He checked the garage and then the apartment above the garage. He still hadn't found them.  
  
What were they up to? He had heard stories about different stunts that they had pulled off as little girls and teenagers but they were both too grown up, too mature for that, right? But if they weren't up to something, why would they had left like that? Why would they have practically disappeared? They were hiding something but what?  
  
************  
  
Mary snapped her cell phone shut and grinned at her sister.  
  
Lucy folded the paper back up. "Everyone is going to be thrilled."  
  
"Yep," Mary agreed cheerfully.  
  
"We are going to have to tell them eventually."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Have you thought about when?"  
  
"I was thinking that we'd tell everyone but Ruthie the morning of the surprise. Ruthie, we won't tell. She'll find out when the surprise arrives."  
  
Lucy nodded in agreement. It sounded like that would work. And they wouldn't have to worry about someone accidentally spilling the secret to Ruthie. Well, accept for the two of them and they neither one would do that. They were going to have to be extra careful.  
  
The door opened and both women jumped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lucy glared at her husband. "Did you have to scare us?"  
  
"All that I did was open the door," Kevin pointed out logically.  
  
Neither Mary nor Lucy said a word.  
  
"What are you two doing down here? I looked all over for you."  
  
"Was there something that you needed?" Lucy asked helpfully hoping that he'd forget his question.  
  
"No. What are you two up to?"  
  
Kevin watched as the women both turned their heads, their eyes met and some sort of silent communication that he couldn't hope to understand passed between them. Finally, both women turned back to him at once.  
  
"You have to swear not to say anything," Mary stated seriously.  
  
"What, are you going to teach me a secret handshake? Induct me into a club?"  
  
Lucy shot him another glare. "We are completely serious, Kevin. You promise or we don't tell you what is going on."  
  
Kevin sighed, "Fine."  
  
"We're planning a surprise for Ruthie," Mary told him.  
  
"A surprise for Ruthie? This whole secret is about a surprise for a fifteen- year-old girl? What is the big deal?"  
  
"It is actually a surprise for everyone," Lucy corrected. "Hence the secrecy."  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you are planning?" he asked with a hint of impatience.  
  
Again, the sisters shared a glance. "Should we?" Lucy asked.  
  
Mary bit her lip before nodding. "Tell him."  
  
************  
  
Author's note: Next chapter, Ruthie's surgery. 


	28. Surgery

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.  
  
Feedback: Appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: Two chapters added at one time. I thought that that would be a nice surprise for you all. :-)  
  
As always, thanks to Kimberly for her help.  
  
**************  
  
David's POV  
  
**************  
  
Ruthie will be going into surgery any minute. Everyone has been taking turns going into to see her. That is, everyone who is allowed to. Sam and I still can't see her. Mom, Dad, Mary, Lucy, and Matt have been in to see her though. Simon is with her now.  
  
I'm scared. This whole summer has been scary. For most of the summer, I thought that Ruthie was going to die. No one ever said that to me but I knew. I knew how serious her illness was and still is. I thought that they all absolutely knew that she was going to die but didn't want to tell Sam and I. Sam thought that too.  
  
After the transplant, people were still really worried. Only Mom, Dad, Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon could see her. They had to wear masks and gloves and gowns. Simon told me. That scared me even more. But then, she started to get better.  
  
Now she has to have surgery.  
  
I've never had surgery but it is a scary thought. She must be really scared.  
  
I hate that I think this, but I'm glad that it isn't me. I sound so mean when I think that. I'd never say it but I can't help but think it even though I don't want to.  
  
*****************  
  
Ruthie's POV  
  
*****************  
  
Simon just left. He was here for about ten minutes. We talked for almost that whole time but not about anything important. Neither of us could talk about important things, about the surgery. It is so much easier to talk about happy stuff.  
  
Before Simon, Matt, Mary, Lucy and my parents each took turns coming in. Most of them stayed for about ten or fifteen minutes. I was glad for the final chance to see each of them, to tell each of them that I love them, just in case. I know that I'm going to be okay, but what if I'm not? There is always a chance, right?  
  
Anyway, I'm glad that that is over with. As much as I love my family and love spending time with them, I'm ready for some time alone. Time to just lay here and wait for the nurses to come to get me. Time to calm down, think, pray.  
  
Time to be scared without worrying anyone. To cry if I want to. Before my bone marrow transplant, I didn't get that time. My mom was with me up until the nurses made her leave and then almost immediately, the procedure started.  
  
I don't remember much about my bone marrow transplant. It was done right in my hospital room. A bunch of doctors and nurses came in. Some stuff was given to me through my IV and I started drifting. I was technically awake throughout the transplant but not really. It was kind of like that last stage of wakefulness before you fall asleep or your first waking moments.  
  
I don't really know what my spleen being removed is going to be like but I do know that I'll be taken to an operating room for it. It is an actual surgery. There will be a scar but my doctor says that it shouldn't be too bad.  
  
On impulse, I grab my diary from the stand next to my bed. The nurses will be here at any time but I want to make an entry real quick. I wrote for hours last night because I couldn't sleep and yet I feel like I should write right now too.  
  
Within minutes, I have a full page, then two.  
  
The door opens and I carefully close the diary and gently place it on the stand. Glancing over at the door, I am conscious of the tears falling down my face. They make a warm, salty track from my eyes down to my lips and I hope that the nurse can't see them in the dark room.  
  
"How you doing?" she asks cheerfully.  
  
Why are these people always so cheerful? They come to take you for painful things and tell you a joke. They smile as they take your blood. They speak in an upbeat tone when they come to get you for surgery. Sometimes it helps. But other times it is just irritating. This is one of those times.  
  
I refuse to answer her question opting instead to ask, "Is it time?"  
  
She steps closer and I know that she needs to check my vitals. With a sigh, I cooperate while she takes my blood pressure. My blood pressure has stayed consistent through all of this, or at least most of it yet they still have to check it all the time. It gets annoying and redundant after a while.  
  
"It's pretty close to time," she says as she takes the cuff from my arm.  
  
After a few more minutes, the door opens again and another nurse comes in. It is time, I know.  
  
************  
  
Simon's POV  
  
************  
  
When I left Ruthie's room, I went directly to the waiting room. The room was full. Not just of my family but members of some other family were there too. I could tell that they were waiting during a surgery of some sort too. You can just sort of tell. It is like, you can identify them because you are going through the same thing.  
  
All of the seats were full, plus a bunch of people were leaning against the walls. I just couldn't take that. I needed privacy.  
  
I've been wandering the halls for nearly forty-five minutes now. This is one place where you can do that without getting strange looks. Hospital staff members are used to this. People get lost here all the time and have to find there way back to the main lobby to figure out where they are going. Others, like me, do this on purpose as a way to find themselves. As a way to think, to ponder life and what is going on.  
  
After today, it'll be the beginning of the end. Ruthie will be on the road to recovery if all goes well. I know that I should be happy, yet I can't be for some reason. Not after this summer. It is like something can always go wrong.  
  
We had no idea that Ruthie was sick but apparently, she had had this awful disease inside of her for months, maybe years. Who is to say that that won't happen again, to her or to someone else whom I care about?  
  
I come upon a room and stop walking. My eyes are transfixed to the sign above the door. In brown letters the sign proclaims that this is the hospital chapel. I've never been here before. Not in the last several months, not when Dad was being treated for any of his heart attacks or was having surgery, not when Mom had the twins. Not ever.  
  
Something compels me to reach out, to turn the knob. I pull the door open to reveal a small room.  
  
It is dark in here, I realize as I step inside. There are no windows and the lights are off. It takes my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the lack of light but they eventually do.  
  
There are several rows of very small pews on each side of a small aisle. Each pew would probably only hold two or three people.  
  
Along the wall is a long table which holds candles.  
  
There are various sculptures and paintings but I ignore them. They are here for people of other religions. They mean nothing to me.  
  
I slowly walk toward a front pew and sink into it.  
  
My eyes automatically drop shut and my hands clasp together. I pray earnestly, begging God for his help. For Ruthie and for the rest of us.  
  
A sense of peace settles over me as I sit here.  
  
Finally, I stand up almost reluctantly. My eyes fall to my watch and then widen. I've been here for almost an hour. I had no idea that I had been here this long.  
  
I step out of the chapel, still at peace. Everything is going to be fine.  
  
************  
  
Matt's POV  
  
************  
  
Simon just slipped back into the room. I have no idea where he went but he was gone for almost two hours. He quietly slid into a vacant seat and is staring out the window but he seems different. Less intense.  
  
My father sits as he has since he came back from his visit with Ruthie, with his chin resting on his folded hands. His eyes are sometimes closed and sometimes open but I know that he is in a constant state of prayerfulness though he isn't actually praying the whole time.  
  
Mary pretends to flip through a magazine though I know that she isn't really retaining anything that she is reading.  
  
Sam and David are building something with Lego's. The other family that is occupying this room has a little girl about the twin's age. She is playing quietly alongside the boys.  
  
Grandma Ruth is talking quietly with Mom. I can't hear what they are saying but both have soft smiles on their faces. I get the feeling that they are sharing stories of Ruthie as a small child, possibly of all of us as children.  
  
Kevin wasn't able to switch his shift at work on such short notice. Lucy is reading a book.  
  
The Colonel is watching the clock. His impatience is showing.  
  
Each of Charlie's hands are clutching one of Sarah's fingers as the two very slowly walk the center of the room. A smile tugs at my lips as I watch them.  
  
"Reverend and Mrs. Camden?"  
  
Heads all around the room snap up. Ruthie's doctor is standing just inside the room.  
  
As my parents stand and approach the doctor, Sarah, with Charlie in her arms, slips into the chair next to mine. I accept the baby who is reaching for me, my eyes focused on the doctor.  
  
After what seems like several minutes but is probably several seconds instead, he gives my parents a small smile. "Ruthie is out of surgery. She is in post op and will be for a few hours."  
  
"When can we see her?" my mom asks.  
  
"When she starts to awaken, a nurse will come for you."  
  
"Thank you," my parents say in unison, though most of us are thinking it.  
  
************  
  
Annie's POV  
  
************  
  
I follow the young nurse down a long corridor. I've never seen this nurse here before which kind of surprises me. I've been here during all different hours, pretty much every day for the last three months. I know most of the nurses on this unit by name. Maybe she is new.  
  
She leads me into a very small room and gives me a smile before slipping out, closing the door softly as she goes.  
  
I sit in the one chair in the room which is right beside the bed. Ruthie lays in the bed almost perfectly still. Her skin is so very pale but I've seen it paler, quite recently in fact. An IV pierces her hand and a light colored fluid drips through it.  
  
I sit here watching my little girl for a long time. I'm staring down at her, watching her breath, thanking God for the opportunity to do so. There were several times in the last few months when I was afraid that I'd never do this again. When I was terrified that she was going to be taken from us. Now I know that that probably isn't going to happen.  
  
She starts to become restless. Small sounds come from her mouth and she tries to take her IV out.  
  
"Shh," I sooth, running my hand through her very short brow locks. "You're going to be fine."  
  
**************  
  
Author's notes: You finally get to find out what the surprise is in the next chapter. 


	29. Surprise

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.  
  
Feedback: Appreciated.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: This chapter flips back and forth between two places, each happening at the same time.  
  
************  
  
Eric stepped into his living room and looked around. Mary had insisted at he had to be here at exactly this time but hadn't been willing to say why. She had just kept insisting that it was important until he agreed to be here. Now, she wasn't even here. But all sorts of other people were.  
  
Hank Hastings sat on the floor playing with his two small children and the twins. They were playing Candy Land. Eric knew that his sons both felt that they were now too old for the game but willingly played it with their younger cousins.  
  
Simon stood to the side of the room and appeared to be deep in conversation with his ex girlfriend Deena.  
  
The Colonel and Ruth sat on the sofa perusing the room. They were both obviously as surprised to see all of these people here as he was.  
  
Chandler, Roxanne, and Paris were in a conversation of their own.  
  
A table had been set up toward the side of the room. It was covered in a festive multi-colored tablecloth. A Crystal punch bowl held frothy pink punch that seemed to have some sort of ice cream floating in it. There were finger sandwiches shaped like hearts and stars, various kinds of cookies, chips, and other finger foods.  
  
A small group of teenagers including Peter and Patricia, the girl who was with Ruthie when she blacked out while horseback riding, stood near the table.  
  
With a confused sigh, Eric approached a group standing to the side talking quietly. "What's going on?" he asked as he joined them.  
  
Annie, Julie, Sarah, and Matt turned to face him. Annie gave her husband a small smile. "That is what we were trying to figure out."  
  
"Mary asked you all to meet her here?"  
  
"Yep," Matt nodded. "She didn't give us any idea as to why."  
  
"But we are guessing that it has something to do with Ruthie," Sarah put in. "Why else would her friends be here? Plus..." She gestured toward the coffee table.  
  
Eric turned his head and noticed the table in question. The coffee table was beautifully, artistically arranged with cards, plants, and stuffed animals that had been sent to Ruthie.  
  
"But where is Mary? She planned this, should she be here?" Julie asked.  
  
"Good question," Lucy proclaimed as she stepped from the kitchen, Kevin right behind her. "And I have the answer." Lucy glanced around the packed living room and raised her voice a bit. "Can I have everyone's attention?"  
  
Around the room, people broke off their conversations and turned toward Lucy.  
  
"Thanks. I know that you're all wondering what is going on. I know that Mary and I were very cryptic when we contacted all of you and we're sorry but it couldn't be helped."  
  
Lucy smiled out at the crowd. "Many of you know that Ruthie has been getting restless, bored, and lonely for a while now. Mary and I wanted to do something to cheer her up, which is where you all come in."  
  
"Where is Mary?" Annie interrupted.  
  
"She's at the hospital."  
  
Annie and several others frowned in confusion at Lucy's answer.  
  
No one noticed that Kevin had slipped from the room.  
  
***********  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us with this."  
  
Allison smiled. "No problem. I think that it is wonderful that you and your sister wanted to do something like this for Ruthie. I wish that all of our patient's families would care this much about what their loved one is going through."  
  
"I just hope that Ruthie likes it."  
  
Allison laughed. "She is going to love it."  
  
They reached Ruthie's room and Allison opened the door. "You have a visitor," she informed Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie frowned. The nurses never announced her visitors. "It's someone from my family?" She had only been allowed visitors from her immediate family but Allison was acting weird.  
  
"Yep," Allison answered cheerfully as she stepped out into the hall and allowed Mary to enter.  
  
"How you doing Ruthie?" Mary asked.  
  
"I'm doing okay," Ruthie answered hesitantly, still wondering what was happening.  
  
"You're up to having some fun?"  
  
Ruthie sighed," What game did you bring?"  
  
"Game?" Mary asked innocently.  
  
Ruthie just waited quietly.  
  
Mary stepped out into the hall and retrieved a heavy tray. "I brought some snacks."  
  
"Snacks?" Ruthie's eyes widened. "Can I have some?"  
  
"I spoke to your doctor. It is perfectly fine for you to have some. You aren't on a restricted diet anymore."  
  
As Mary lowered the tray and set it on the table, Ruthie studied it. Some of her favorite snack foods were on the tray along with cans of soda.  
  
"Cool," Ruthie said a she took a chocolate chip cookie from the tray. "Why did you do this?"  
  
Mary shrugged. "I just thought that you'd enjoy it."  
  
"I do. Thank you." Ruthie wished that she could hug her sister but she still wasn't allowed physical contact because of germs. Her immune system still wasn't up to par.  
  
"I brought something else too."  
  
Ruthie's eyes widened as Allison brought something in.  
  
Mary grinned.  
  
*************  
  
"With Ruthie?" Julie asked.  
  
"Yes," Lucy answered.  
  
"So you two planned this together?" Annie asked.  
  
Lucy smiled brightly, "Yep."  
  
"Hey," Kevin said as he reentered the room. He pushed a portable TV stand which had a blanket thrown over it.  
  
"Kevin has helped too." Lucy smiled at her husband. "Although not much."  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to set this up?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"What is 'this'?" Eric inquired.  
  
Kevin pulled the blanket away with a flourish to reveal several pieces of electronic equipment.  
  
"What is it going to do?" Sam asked curiously.  
  
"Kevin is going to set the lap top up so that it is kind of like a TV only interactive," Lucy explained to her little brother.  
  
"Why?" Simon asked.  
  
"Because, Mary is at the hospital with an identical one in Ruthie's room. We're going to set up a video feed so that Ruthie can see and hear what goes on here and we can all see and hear her."  
  
"We can talk to her?" David asked in excitement.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool!" He pumped his fist in the air and was immediately copied by Hank and Julie's four-year-old.  
  
************  
  
"What is it?" Ruthie asked, eyeing the equipment.  
  
"A laptop that we are going to use so that you can talk to the family."  
  
"How?"  
  
"They are all at the house with Lucy and Kevin. Lucy has another laptop and is going to explain to them all what we are doing. You'll be able to see and hear them and they can see and hear you." Mary smiled. "We wanted to have a surprise party but couldn't because of visitor restrictions. When I spoke to your doctor and the nurses about this, they thought that it was a wonderful idea."  
  
"It is," Ruthie said eagerly. Her eyes shinning more than they had in months. "Can you set it up?"  
  
Mary laughed as she began setting it up.  
  
*************  
  
Lucy glanced up at the clock. It was time. "Okay guys," she called. She began arranging them all.  
  
Sam, David, Erica, and Alexander formed the first row. Behind them were Peter, Patricia, and the two other teenagers in attendance. To one side of the teens stood Simon, to the other side was Deena who had Charlie in her arms. Sarah stood just behind Peter so that she could take her daughter from Deena if need be. Matt was next to his wife, with Kevin on his other side. Hank and Julie stood next to Kevin. Behind them stood Eric, Annie, the Colonel, and Ruth. The last row consisted of Roxanne, Chandler, and Paris.  
  
Lucy, who stood several feet away, gave them all a last appraising look before flipping the computer on.  
  
Ruthie's image filled the screen. A smile lit the young girl's face as she took in all of the familiar faces. "Hi everyone."  
  
"Hey." "Hi." "How's it going?" Everyone called out.  
  
"We've missed you," Sam told her softly but she heard him.  
  
"I've missed you all too." Ruthie picked up a homemade card lying on her table. "But I got your cards and loved them." She held up Sam's card for everyone to see. "This is beautiful Sam, one of the prettiest that I've ever seen."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"How are you doing?" Lucy asked, knowing that everyone was wondering.  
  
"Pretty well. The doctor says that I'm getting better slowly but surely. The nurse checked my sutures from the spleen removal a while ago; she says that those are healing nicely. They still look gross to me but hey, I'm not a professional right?"  
  
"With your grades in biology, I hope not," Peter muttered under his breath.  
  
"We've got these for several hours so you all have time to talk to Ruthie privately if you'd like," Mary offered through the screen.  
  
The group slowly broke up.  
  
As the twins spoke to their sister, Annie followed her daughter to the refreshment table. "You, Mary, and Kevin arranged all of this?"  
  
Lucy shrugged. "It isn't such a big deal. We wanted to cheer her up."  
  
"Did you guys make all of the food?"  
  
"Mary and I spent all day yesterday at my house baking. Kevin did the shopping for the chips and stuff."  
  
"Where did the laptops come from?"  
  
"We rented them. This whole thing was Mary's idea."  
  
"Wow. I've been thinking of ways to cheer Ruthie up for weeks and I never once thought of this."  
  
Lucy grinned. "Totally different generation."  
  
Annie sighed. "We didn't even have computers and look at everything that you guys can do with the machines. Technology is really progressing."  
  
Across the room, Sam and David had wandered off to play hide and seek with the other kids. Peter had taken their place.  
  
"Do you know when you'll be able to see people besides your parents and siblings?"  
  
"No, I don't. But the doctor says that I'll probably be able to be released in a few weeks."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"I still won't be able to go to school though. I'll have tutor that sees me at home a few times a week for a while."  
  
**************  
  
Ruthie yawned as Mary undid the wires that had enabled her to carry on her conversations through the computer. She had spoken to everyone for nearly three hours until a nurse decided to call an end to it before she got too exhausted.  
  
She had gotten to reassure her little brothers. She was pretty sure that both boys believed that she was going to be okay now that they'd seen her and talked to her.  
  
She'd chatted and joked with her friends. They'd gossiped about others from school, which she'd missed.  
  
She had fussed with Charlie through the computer. Charlie had seemed very confused by the whole thing, like she hadn't been able to figure out how she was talking to her aunt through that box. Charlie had touched the laptop several times, wondering what was going on. The baby was a year old as hard as it was to believe.  
  
Hank and Julie's kids were growing too.  
  
Deena had spent quite a while talking with her, assuring her that there was life after leukemia. Everyone else had told her that but it was easier to believe coming from Deena. Deena had been through the same things as she had after all. Of everyone whom she knew, Deena understood all of this the most.  
  
All in all, she had had a lot of fun and knew that the others had too. This was the most fun that she had had since being admitted to the hospital. She still couldn't wait to be released but the feeling wasn't as urgent.  
  
************  
  
Author's notes: So, was that what you expected? 


	30. Home Sweet Home

Author: Catgurl83  
  
Title: Shocking News  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.  
  
Feedback: My sincere thanks to everyone who sent feedback for this story! So many of you faithfully reviewed after every chapter. I really appreciated it.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's notes: This is it; the end. Or at least the end of this story. There will most likely be a sequel soon.  
  
Thanks to Kimberly for beta reading this story for me! Your help was appreciated.  
  
***********  
  
Ruthie looked around her hospital room. The cards were gone from the dresser and walls. All of her games had been taken from the room. A bag sat at the foot of the bed filled with clothes, toiletries, and other items.  
  
This had been her room for months now. The hospital had been her home during that time. She'd gotten used to it, become attached in a weird sort of way.  
  
Now, she got to go home. She'd get to spend tonight in her own bed for the first time in three months. Oh how she'd missed her bed. The hospital bed just wasn't comfortable.  
  
She'd miss the hospital to a certain extent. She'd become close to a few of the nurses and volunteers and had made friends with some of the other children who were patients here. But she was glad to be leaving.  
  
She was looking forward to seeing the twins, her grandparents, Peter, and all of her friends. It had been so long since she'd seen them in person.  
  
The door opened and her mother stepped into the room. "We've filled the paperwork out. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Ruthie stood. It felt so good to finally be wearing jeans and a T-shirt again. She'd spent the last three months wearing either an ugly hospital gown or a pair of pajamas. She knew that a lot of people thought that it'd be cool to just lounge around in pajamas all day. She had news for them; it got old and uncomfortable real fast. "Oh yeah," she answered.  
  
Her father stepped into the room followed by a nurse. The young nurse was pushing a wheel chair.  
  
Ruthie grimaced. "Do I have to?"  
  
Tina, the nurse, smiled cheerfully. "Yep. Hospital policy. All patients must leave in a wheel chair."  
  
Ruthie sighed in resignation as sat in the chair and leaned back. Her parents grabbed her things and they were off.  
  
***********  
  
"Will they be home soon?" David asked from the window.  
  
"They'll be home anytime," Simon answered patiently.  
  
"They need to hurry," Sam whined.  
  
"I'm sure that they are," Matt assured his brother.  
  
The room lapsed back into silence.  
  
Mary glanced around. A 'welcome home' banner hung on the wall. They had made it that morning in order to keep the boys busy. The banner had been done in a variety of colors. The twins had drawn all sorts of animals all over the butcher paper.  
  
Flowers from friends and family were interspersed throughout the room. They lent a sweet fragrance to the room.  
  
The odors of some of Ruthie's favorite food wafted in from the kitchen.  
  
The twins jumped up and ran toward the foyer. "They're here!" David called over his shoulder in case anyone hadn't guessed.  
  
Everyone else followed the boys to the door but at a slower pace.  
  
Sam had already pulled the door open and both twins had run out onto the porch.  
  
Matt watched as his father helped Ruthie out of the car. She still looked weak but she was so much better than she had been. And she looked happier than she'd looked in months.  
  
As Ruthie took in the sight of so many of her loved ones standing on the front porch of the home that she loved so much, her face lit with a bright smile.  
  
Ruthie walked up the path as quickly as her parents would allow her to. Once she stood on the porch, the twins wrapped themselves around her legs. She chuckled.  
  
She hugged Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Sarah, Kevin, and her grandparents.  
  
Her eyes fell on the baby in Sarah's arms. As her eyes misted, she asked, "May I hold her?"  
  
"Of course," Sarah gently placed her daughter in Ruthie's arms, her own eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Hi Charlie," Ruthie said to the one-year-old. "Do you remember me? I'm your Aunt Ruthie." She kissed her head. "Thank you for saving my life," she whispered.  
  
A tear trickled down Sarah's face. She was so glad that she'd allowed Charlie to be tested, that she'd allowed the transplant.  
  
Charlie still in Ruthie's arms, the group made their way inside so that Ruthie could sit down. She still got tired very easily but she was going to be okay.  
  
As she entered the house, Mary stopped in the foyer. After she was sure that everyone had passed by and couldn't see her, she pulled something from her pocket.  
  
Opening the envelope, she dumped the shredded remains of the letters that Ruthie had written into the trashcan. "Thank you God," she whispered before joining her family.  
  
************ 


End file.
